Warriors: Healing paws, Currently rewriting!
by Fairy5706green
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Healkit is a timid male Eevee. His origin is unknown and he's afraid of the eeveelutions, themselves. Can Healkit figure out the mystery of his origin, while struggling to find his purpose among the fifteen Clan?
1. Allegancies

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon, and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

**Healing Paws - allegiances**

**KitClan**

(Eevee that Lv 5 and over)

Healkit – a timid male Eevee at Lv 10. His origin is unknown. He's afraid of a evolving and is undecided.

Swankit – a calm female Eevee at Lv 10. She's from the FeatherClan and is decided on joining the FeatherClan. Her brother is Spearkit

Spearkit – a rash male Eevee at Lv 10. He's from the FeatherClan and wants to get into the FistClan. His sister is Angelkit.

Bitekit – a naughty male Eevee at Lv 9. He's from the NightClan, but is wavering between the NightClan and the SpiritClan. His sister is Nightkit

Nightkit – a serious female Eevee at Lv 9. She's from the NightClan and is decided on the NightClan. Her brother is Bitekit.

Orankit – a jolly male Eevee at Lv 8. He's from the SeedClan, but is swaying towards the InkClan.

Stormkit – an adamant female Eevee at Lv 6. She's from the AquaClan and has an interest for the RoyalClan. Her sister is Wavekit.

Wavekit – a careful female Eevee at Lv 6. She's from the AquaClan and she likes the AquaClan, but also likes the SnowClan. Her sister is Stormkit.

Lightkit – a lonely female Eevee at Lv 5. She's from the DayClan and is undecided.

Charredkit – a quiet male Eevee at Lv 5. He's from the PyroClan and is undecided.

**VoltClan**

**Leader** Shiningstar– a brave male Jolteon at Lv 60

**Deputy** Batshock– a calm male Jolteon at Lv 55

**Healer** Buttertail – a clumsy female Jolteon at Lv 42

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Gravewave – a young, quiet male Jolteon at Lv 25

Pinefang – a short-hair male Jolteon at Lv 45

Apprentice, Poplarpaw

Yelloweye – a rash female Jolteon with dark yellow fur at Lv 50

Apprentice, Clearpaw

Quickfoot – a fast male Jolteon at Lv 34

Crabclaw – a grumpy female Jolteon at Lv 43.

Surfear – a lax male Jolteon at Lv 46

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Chippedear – a bold female Jolteon with a big rip at in her right ear at Lv 39

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Poplarpaw – a short-tempered male Eevee at Lv 13

Clearpaw – an energetic, open-minded female Eevee at Lv 12

Riverpaw – a loyal male Eevee with glossy coat at Lv 11

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Greenbolt – a beautiful female Jolteon with green eyes at Lv 20. She's the mother of Shockkit and Juniperkit.

Daisyfur – a jolly female Jolteon at Lv 24 and she's the mother of Shimmeringkit, Dewkit, and Kindlekit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Sparkkit – a curious male Eevee with a small right ear. He's at Lv 3 and his sister is Juniperkit.

Juniperkit – a springy female Eevee with green eyes. She's at Lv 3 and her brother is Shockkit.

Shimmeringtkit – a mystical male Eevee at Lv 1 and his brother is Knidlekit and his sister is Dewkit(shiny)

Dewkit – an analytical female Eevee at Lv 1 and her brothers are Shimmeringkit and Knidlekit.

Knidlekit – a high-spirited male Eevee at Lv 1 and his brother is Shimmeringkit and his sister is Dewkit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Rootpelt – an strong male Jolteon with one ear at Lv 90

Softstripes – a soft-fur female Jolteon at Lv 81

Slowfoot – a prideful male Jolteon without a front leg Lv 76

**PyroClan**

**Leader** Solarstar – a proud female Flareon at Lv 55

**Deputy** Firststrike – a loud male Flareon at Lv 45

**Healer** Goldenherb – a beautiful female Flareon at Lv 75

Apprentice, Downypaw

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Flashfur – a fast female Flareon with long legs at Lv 35

Apprentice, Growingpaw

Sandleap – a joyful male Flareon with springy footsteps at Lv 51

Grassfire – a nature loving female Flareon at Lv 41

Apprentice, Rawpaw

Strongclaw – a strong-muscled male Flareon at Lv 25

Wispwave – a quiet male Flareon at Lv 46

Earthshine – a brave male Flareon at Lv 57

Shinetail – a optimistic male Flareon at Lv 37

Wildfire – a rebellious female Flareon at Lv 29

Starfishtoe – a calm male Flareon with no claws, but has suction cup like pads at Lv 49.

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Growingpaw – a clumsy, short-tailed female Eevee at Lv 12

Rawpaw – a brave male Eevee with furless patches on his body and all four paws at Lv 11.

Downypaw – a blunt male Eevee with soft, slick fur at Lv 6

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Occaflame – a kind female Flareon with a big heart. She's at Lv 19 and is mother to Drykit.

Lovefur – a stern female Flareon at Lv 25 and is mother of Bloodkit and Emberkit.

Urchinheart – a shy female Flareon at Lv 41 and is pregnant.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Drykit – a dry-nose male Eevee with a dry personality at Lv 5.

Bloodkit – a playful male Eevee at Lv 2 with blood red eyes and his brother is Emberkit.

Emberkit – a remote male Eevee at Lv 2, that seem to spend too much time with himself than with the clan. His brother is Bloodkit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Oneflare – a wistful male Flareon at Lv 96.

**AquaClan**

**Leader** Tidestar – a relaxed male Vaporeon at Lv 67

**Deputy** Rainstorm – a forceful female Vaporeon with small and low white collar at Lv 37

**Healer** Jemstep – a calm female Vaporeon at Lv 25

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Rosepond – a graceful female Vaporeon at Lv 36

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Waterleaf – a headstrong male Vaporeon with a white fin running down from his collar to the base of his tail at Lv 41

Wildstreak – a rash male Vaporeon with no blue ridge down his back or tail at Lv 58

Apprentice, Surgingpaw

Doublesurge – a quirky male Vaporeon with black-ridged ears at Lv 46

Pulsewave – a hasty male Vaporeon at Lv 33.

Paddlefoot – a relaxed female Vaporeon with flat paws at Lv 25

Leechheart – a wise female Vaporeon that has fins on back her legs at Lv 49

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Flowerpaw – an obedient female Eevee at Lv 13

Surgingpaw – a strong male Eevee that loves to fight at Lv 12

Toadpaw – a generally confused male Eevee at Lv 11

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Whitetide – a female Vaporeon with unusual white eyes at Lv 27 and is the mother of Mistkit.

Morninglight – an optimistic female Vaporeon at Lv 21 and is the mother of Willowkit, Squirrelkit, and Coralkit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Mistkit – a naïve male Eevee with unusual white eyes at Lv 3

Willowkit – a gloomy male Eevee at Lv 1 and His brother and sister are Squirrelkit and Coralkit.

Squirrelkit – a easily distracted male Eevee at Lv 1, that tends to gets lost often. His brother and sister are Willowkit and Coralkit.

Coralkit – a reliable female Eevee at Lv 1 and her brothers are Willowkit and Squirrelkit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Reefpool – a timid female Vaporeon at Lv 91.

**DayClan**

**Leader** Northstar – a rational male Espeon at Lv 73

**Deputy** Darksight – a light-hearted male Espeon with blackened paw at Lv 56

Apprentice, Tarotpaw

**Healer** Foxmind – an ill-tempered male Espeon at Lv 61

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Whitefang – a gentle female Espeon with sliver eyes at Lv 50

Lilacfur – a formal male Espeon at Lv 29

Owlstone – a knowing female Espeon with a blue gem at Lv 34

Apprentice, Slashpaw

Timesaver – a protective male Espeon at Lv 45

Firestorm – a feisty male Espeon at Lv 36

Apprentice, Icepaw

Buddingdew – a mediator male Espeon that carries a red orb at Lv 51

Avocetwing – a gentle female Espeon at Lv 31

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Slashpaw – a hasty female Eevee with a scar across her right eye at Lv 11

Tarotpaw – a quirky male Eevee that has frequent visions, but is blind. His currently at Lv 13

Icepaw – a cold male Eevee at Lv 12

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Cindertime – a passionate female Espeon at Lv 18. She is currently protecting her first three eggs.

Shockheart – a charming female Espeon at Lv 21 and is the mother of Dreamkit and Orangekit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Dreamkit – a smart female Eevee at Lv 3 and her brother is Orangekit. She's that a fighter.

Orangekit – a helpful male Eevee with orange fur covered ears at Lv 3 and his sister is Dreamkit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Cagedsoul – an deaf female Espeon at Lv 89

Falsestep – an anchored male Espeon at Lv 99

**NightClan**

**Leader** Ringstar – a stern male Umbreon at Lv 67

Apprentice, Jaypaw

**Deputy** Redeye –a bold male Umbreon at Lv 56

**Healer** Windnight – a whimsical female Umbreon at Lv 45

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Cometsight – a serious female Umbreon with hawk-like eyes at Lv 45

Moontail – a curious, wide-eyed female Umbreon at Lv 34

Soulheart – a young female Umbreon with empathy and is at Lv 21

Apprentice, Hyperpaw

Onestep – a possessive male Umbreon at Lv 29

Shadowfang – a dominating male Umbreon at Lv 28

Littleleaf – a skittish male Umbreon at Lv 40

Apprentice, Wishingpaw

Lunarbeam – a spiritual female Umbreon that carries a blue orb at Lv 55

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Jaypaw – An obedient female Eevee at Lv 11

Wishingpaw – a hopeful male Eevee at Lv 12

Rapidpaw – a hyper-active male Eevee at Lv 14

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Colburflame– a nervous female Umbreon at Lv 24 and is currently pregnant.

Brighteye – a possessive female Umbreon at Lv 26 and is protecting her three eggs; their about to hatch any day now.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Lambkit – a sweet male Eevee at Lv 4 and has recently lost his mother, Crescenttail to the StarClan.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Weirdtail – An quirky male Umbreon with a crazy mind at Lv 97

Blacktail – An warm female Umbreon with no ring on her tail at Lv 89

**SnowClan**

**Leader** Beamstar – a calm female Glaceon at Lv 69

**Deputy** Fogfreeze – a graceful female Glaceon at Lv 54

**Healer **Heartface – a quiet female Glaceon at Lv 44

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Newsnow – a mysteries female Glaceon at Lv 34

Apprentice, Lapispaw

Blukfang – a young male Névéon with a cool personality at Lv 19 and the only evolved Névéon in the SnowClan.

Blackice – a irritable female Glaceon with crimson eyes at Lv 49.

Frozenrock – a bold female Glaceon at Lv 30

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Silentheart – a stoic female Glaceon at Lv 50.

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Lapispaw – a careful male Eevee at Lv 11

Tinypaw – a small, but energetic female Eevee at Lv 13

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Blueice – a lovey-dovey female Glaceon at Lv 23 and is the mother of two eggs.

Sleepfur – a tired female Glaceon at Lv 45 and currently pregnant.

Freezingstorm – a shy female Glaceon with droopy ears at Lv 41 and currently pregnant.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Seedwave – a acid-tongue and stiff-jointed female Glaceon at Lv 95

**SeedClan**

**Leader** Stemstar – a level-headed male Leafeon at Lv 65

**Deputy** Powderstep – a playful female Phylleon at Lv 56

Apprentice, Petalpaw

**Healer** Poisonivy – a weak female Phylleon at Lv 50

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Rindoflower – a free-spirited female Phylleon at Lv 45

Trusttail – a trustworthy male Leafeon at Lv 28

Apprentice, Copsepaw

Powerstrike – a dependable, front line male Leafeon at Lv 43

Pinkpetal – a pink-nose female Phylleon at Lv 39

Treefoot – a bold male Leafeon at Lv 34

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Quickstep – a hardy male Leafeon at Lv 29

Oakfur – a battle ready male Leafeon with some medical training at Lv 51

Cherryblossom –a cute, compassionate female Phylleon that is not fighter and a loved by all in the Clan at Lv 17. Her body and stocks is light pink with red flower petals that makes her different. (Shiny)

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Petalpaw – a hasty female Eevee with a daisy behind her right ear at Lv13.

Copsepaw – a hollow male Eevee with a vine curving around his furry collar at Lv 13.

Leafpaw – a brave male Eevee with a holly berries behind his left ear at Lv 11.

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Forestwave – a kind female Phylleon at Lv 26 and she's the mother of Mosskit and Rowankit

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Mosskit – an adventuress female Eevee at Lv 2 and her brother is Rowankit.

Rowankit – a longing male Eevee at Lv 2 and his sister is Mosskit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Notail – An wild male Leafeon with no tail at Lv 78

**FeatherClan**

**Leader** Firestar – a warm and understanding male Holeon at Lv 65

**Deputy** Jetfoot – a loyal, long-winged male Holeon at Lv 45

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

**Healer** Highwing – a friendly female Holeon at Lv 51

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Windslash – a brave male Holeon at Lv 34

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Orejump – a strong-muscled male Holeon at Lv 45

Wingflight – a compassionate, white-feathered female Holeon at Lv 39

Birdeye – a hawk-eyed female Holeon at Lv 41

Fallrush – a knowing male Holeon at Lv 19 that has great hearing. He likes to hear the music of nature.

Honeypelt – a cute, sweet female Holeon at Lv 34

Sunflight – a strong-willed male Holeon at Lv 29

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Brownpaw – an odd-balled male Eevee at Lv 12

Spottedpaw – a star-gazing female Eevee with a cream-colored spot on her forehead at Lv 12

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Bouncewave – a jumpy female Holeon at Lv 26 and the mother of Chestnutkit.

Farwind – a free-spirited female Holeon at Lv 23 and is currently pregnant.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Chestnutkit – a small, but a chivalrous male Eevee at Lv 3

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Thincloud – An energetic male Holeon at Lv 98

Acornfall – a bashful female Holeon that is blind at Lv 89

**FistClan**

**Leader** Punchstar – a powerful male Furyeon at Lv 69 (4 lives)

Apprentice, Counterpaw

**Deputy** Flightkick – an adamant male Furyeon at Lv 45 with a high-jumping range.

**Healer** Underwave – a quiet male Furyeon at Lv 41

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Onepunch – a cocky male Furyeon at Lv 34

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Skyfoot – a formal male Furyeon at Lv 27

Typhoonclaw – a tomboy female Furyeon at Lv 44 and the mother of Stonekit

Razorswipe – a relaxed male Furyeon at Lv 37

Sharpeye – a serious male Furyeon with hawk-like eyes at Lv 47

Apprentice, Flyingpaw

Lotusfist – a young male Furyeon with a hero complex at Lv 24

Jadechop – a peaceful male Furyeon with light green eyes at Lv 30.

Pouncetail – a giddy female Furyeon at Lv 48

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Mousepaw – a smart female Eevee at Lv 13

Counterpaw – a defensive and protective male Eevee at Lv 12

Flyingpaw – An athletic male Eevee that loves to flip at Lv 12

**Queens** (Females expecting or nursing kits)

Cutkick – a strong-willed female Furyeon at Lv 26 and mother of Fishkit.

Breaktail – a flirty female Furyeon with broken tail at Lv 18 and is currently pregnant.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Fishkit – a hyper male Eevee at Lv 2

Stonekit – a solemn male Eevee at Lv 5

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Heropunch – an wise male Furyeon at Lv 94

Lemmingpaw (Pillar) – a brave male Eevee at Lv 24 with severely injuries and carries around a large, hard thick bone club he won from a Marowak**.** This eve is very old despite his level. He was involved in the KitClan incident, which left him disabled and unable to become a warrior.

**GraniteClan **

**Leader** Ragestar – a cross female Graneon at Lv 67

**Deputy** Digwave – a slow male Graneon at Lv 54

Apprentice, Rockpaw

**Healer** Blueflower – a kind, blue-eyed female Graneon at Lv 45

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Pebblestream – a quiet male Graneon at Lv 56

Webbedfoot – an obedient male Graneon at Lv 45

Sandflower – a gentle, yet shrewish female Graneon at Lv 34

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Doublewave – a lucky female Graneon at Lv 37

Aoitunnel – a calm male Graneon with blue-green eyes at Lv 44

Apprentice, Sacredpaw

Greenboulder – a sensitive male Graneon with a green thumb at Lv 50

Gladefoot – a rash male Graneon at Lv 57

**Apprentices** (Eevees over the Lv 10)

Rockpaw – a hot-head male Eevee at Lv 12

Sacredpaw – a self-centered male Eevee at Lv 13

Cherrypaw – a high-spirited female Eevee at Lv 14

**Queens** (Females expecting or nursing kits)

Littlegrave – a small, soft-hearted female Graneon at Lv 25 and the mother of Softkit.

Cutepad – a cute, but whiny female Graneon at Lv 21 and the mother of Widekit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Widekit – a cheerful, pump male Eevee at Lv 5

Softkit – a small, compassionate female Eevee at Lv 3

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Cavepelt – a crabby female Graneon at Lv 98

**IronClan**

**Leader** Goldstar – a rash male Shrapneon at Lv 70

**Deputy** Steelplate – a solemn male Shrapneon at Lv 60

**Healer** Glasstail – a fragile female Shrapneon at Lv 50

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Sapphireeye – a graceful, blue-eyed female Shrapneon at Lv 30

Ravenwing – a timid male Shrapneon at Lv 48

Singlestep – an adamant, slow-moving male Shrapneon at Lv 45

Apprentice, Shortpaw

Swiftrun – a quick male Shrapneon at Lv 55

Sandarmor – a hardy male Shrapneon at Lv 41

Apprentice, Turtlepaw

Diamondtail – a swift, spunky Shrapneon at Lv 33

Garnetmist – a balanced female Shrapneon with red eyes at Lv 35.

Goldeneye - a forceful female Shrapneon with a golden gem at Lv 37

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Pearlpaw – a calm female Eevee at Lv 12

Shortpaw – a naïve, short-legged male Eevee at Lv 14

Turtlepaw – a slow male Eevee at Lv 13

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Graywave – a protective female Shrapneon at Lv 29 and the mother of Copperkit and Ironkit.

Sliverfur – a gentle, supportive Shrapneon at Lv 19 and is protecting two new eggs.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Copperkit – a bashful male Eevee at Lv 3

Bladekit – a strong-willed male Eevee at Lv 3

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Rustplate – a quirky female Shrapneon at Lv 99

**InkClan**

**Leader** Toxicstar – a power-hungry female Toxikeon at Lv 67

**Deputy** Snakefang – a cruel male Toxikeon at Lv 56

**Healer** Icesludge – a cold male Toxikeon at Lv 43

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Poisontail – a sliver-tongue male Toxikeon at Lv 41

Apprentice, Vinepaw

Cattail – a sinister female Toxikeon at Lv 31

Yewfur – a depressed female Toxikeon at Lv 34

Darkwave – a dark-minded male Toxikeon at Lv 45

Rattail – a sly male Toxikeon at Lv 37

Apprentice, Dogpaw

Falsefate – a silent female Toxikeon at Lv 35

Gloweye – a understanding male Toxikeon at Lv 39

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Vinepaw – a naughty female Eevee at Lv 12

Dogpaw – a dense male Eevee at Lv 13

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Applesting – a docile female Toxikeon at Lv 22 and the mother of Lionkit

Chainspike – a resourceful female Toxikeon at Lv 27 and the mother of Warblerkit and Mudkit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Lionkit – a bold, strong-muscled male Eevee at Lv 4

Mudkit – a aggressive female Eevee at Lv 2 and her brother is Warblerkit.

Warblerkit – a adventurous male Eevee at Lv 3 and his sister is Mudkit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Slickfur – a senile male Toxikeon at Lv 100

**SpiritClan**

**Leader **Wispstar – a mild female Fenomeon at Lv 67

**Deputy** Horntail – a bearing male Fenomeon at Lv 56

Apprentice, Timepaw

**Healer** Floatwave – a docile male Fenomeon at Lv 45

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Quailsong – a spiritual female Fenomeon at Lv 45

Apprentice, Scorchedpaw

Shadowtail – a calm male Fenomeon at Lv 39

Lavafur – a hotheaded male Fenomeon at Lv 40

Palmleaf – a skillful female Fenomeon at Lv 34

Cavernbird – a gentle female Fenomeon at Lv 46

Apprentices, Rabbitpaw

Hoverear – a modest male Fenomeon at Lv 50

Dovefeather – a fearless male Fenomeon at Lv 32

Almondleaf - a watchful male Fenomeon at Lv 30.

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Timepaw – a dedicated male Eevee at Lv 14

Scorchedpaw – a trailblazer male Eevee with amber eyes at Lv 13

Rabbitpaw – a cute, bashful female Eevee at Lv 13

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Cuckoocreek – a lax female Fenomeon at Lv 25 and the mother of Bonekit and Anemonekit.

Goldengrave – a warm-hearted female Fenomeon at Lv 29 and is currently pregnant with her third litter.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Bonekit – an adamant and pushy male Eevee at Lv 4

Anemonekit – a bashful male Eevee at Lv 4

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

**RoyalClan**

**Leader** Longstar – a determined male Drageon at Lv 61

**Deputy **Oldfang – an old, but bold male Drageon at Lv 85

**Healer** Lightscale – a lax male Drageon at Lv 50

Apprentice, Ringedpaw

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Violetmask – a bashful female Drageon at Lv 58

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Treetail – a wise male Drageon at Lv 54

Frostfur – a smart male Drageon that can use ice attacks at Lv 49

Bluescale – a stern female Drageon at Lv 34

Furyfang – a brave male Drageon at Lv 46

Apprentice, Dragonpaw

Appleeye – a wide-eyed, sweet male Drageon at Lv 28

Chickenwing – a scared male Drageon at Lv 44

Graceheart – a compassionate female Drageon at Lv 40

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Dragonpaw – a feisty male Eevee with a strong heart at Lv 14

Ringedpaw – a docile female Eevee with creamy-colored bands circling around each one of her legs at Lv 11

Goldenpaw – a determined female Eevee at Lv 12

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Happyclaw – a jolly female Drageon at Lv 22 and the mother of Ragekit and Airkit.

Mapleleaf – a determined female Drageon at Lv 27.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Ragekit – a hot-headed male Eevee at Lv 3 and his sister is Airkit.

Airkit – a carefree female Eevee at Lv 3 and her brother is Ragekit.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Salmontail – an knowledgeable male Drageon at Lv 96

**FlutterClan**

**Leader** Mothstar – a young, rational male Diptereon has his six tiny golden circles formed in diamond on his back at Lv 36

Apprentice, Cardinalpaw

**Deputy** Dustwing – a reliable male Diptereon at Lv 45

**Healer** Silvereye – a quiet female Diptereon with intelligent eyes at Lv 34

**Warriors** (Fully-evolved males and females without kits)

Roundeye – a sharp male Diptereon at Lv 45

Butterflywing – a beautiful female Diptereon with one large on each shoulder and a small circle after it at Lv 34

Apprentice, Singingpaw

Lightningpad – a cunning, unusual male Diptereon with four circles on his back and one on his front shoulders at Lv 51

Dragonwhisker – a hardy male Diptereon at Lv 40

Flyfeeler – a long-legged female Diptereon at Lv 53

Lilyblaze – a competitive male Diptereon with his six golden circles formed in a circle on his back at Lv 30

Apprentice, Strugglepaw

Waterflea – a blunt female Diptereon at Lv 38

Mirrorshield – a protective male Diptereon with all three circles in a triangle on both of her front shoulders at Lv 55

**Apprentices** (eevees over the Lv 10)

Cardinalpaw – a grumpy male Eevee at Lv 14

Singingpaw – a joyful female Eevee with a beautiful voice at Lv 13

Strugglepaw – a helpless, weak male Eevee, but is know to fight every day to make up for it. His at Lv 12

**Queens **(Females expecting or nursing kits)

Smallwing – a small, graceful female Diptereon at Lv 25 and mother of Sycamorekit.

Rainboweye – a concerned, sleepy female Diptereon has all of her six golden circles down her chest and belly at Lv 19 and the mother of Soundkit, Mintkit, and Apricotkit.

**Kits** (Newborns to Lv. 5 Eevee)

Soundkit – a respectful female Eevee with sonic hearing at Lv 1 and her brothers are Apricotkit and Mintkit.

Mintkit – a gentle male Eevee with green eyes with a soothing aura at Lv 1 and his brother is Apricotkit and his sister is Soundkit.

Apricotkit – a loud-mouth male Eevee at Lv 1. His sister is Soundkit and His brother is Mintkit.

Sycamorekit – An airy female Eevee at Lv 2

Mountainkit – a distrustful male Eevee at Lv 4 and has recently lost his mother Waterwing, to the StarClan.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Mutewing – a mute female Diptereon at Lv 89


	2. Prolouge

Hi, GreenFairy here!

Here's the prologue to my story, using the nature of the Warriors series and the cute Eevee and its Multi-evolutions. Including some new elemental ones. Enjoy!

This chapter has been revamped so there are some major differences with the old one, so please reread!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon, and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

* * *

Prologue

An almost full moon hung in the clear night sky; the Sliverpelt glittered staring down upon the Eve Island. A cold breeze rebound off of the alcove of the rock formation, creating echoes of ancient warriors from the past. The moonlight show down upon a flat, smooth rock stage, illuminating three mammalian creatures with brown fur, a bushy tails with a cream-colored tips, and furry, cream-colored collars. The creatures sat in a half circle, their big black eyes staring up at the stars with big ears twitching in anticipating of what was going to happen soon.

The sound of paws pattering on stone alerting them of the beginning of the ceremony; as three different creatures approach the three excited creatures. The three new creatures came forward caring a shiny stone in each of their jaws.

The first of the three was dog-like with yellow fur that has the sharpness of needles and a white, spiky collar came forward and placed a clear green stone with a yellow lighting bolt design in it, in front of a strangely silent male Eevee. The male Jolteon then brushed his mussel against his apprentice nose.

"I'm so proud of you Gravepaw." He said. Gravepaw didn't say a word, but the pride glowing warmly in his eyes said everything. The Jolteon nodded and walk around Gravepaw, sitting a few paces in back of him.

The second to come forward was a creature bearing a close resemblance to Eevee. Its body is covered in red fur and has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. Her long, slim legs given long strides to her apprentice and lowered a clear golden stone with a yellow and orange flame design in it, in front of a strong-muscled male Eevee. The female Flareon laid her forehead against her apprentice.

"Settle down Strongpaw. Save your excitement until after you become a warrior." She murmured into her apprentice's ear.

"Thank you, Flashfur" whispered Strongpaw warmly back, as Flashfur circled around him sat down next to the Jolteon, blinking at him in recognition and he blinked back.

The last creature made its way towards the last apprentices, with flawless grace. This creature was female and a composite creature sharing physical traits of a dog, a cat, and a fish. Her body is light-blue and has a white collar with yellow ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. The ridges that run down the length of her spine and on to her tail-fin are blue and end just above her mermaid-like tail. She deposited in a graceful manner a clear blue stone with little light blue bubbles design in it, pressing her nose to her apprentice's nose. Her apprentice's normally relaxed body was ridged and shaking.

"Relax, Paddlepaw, relax." The female Vaporeon said in a soft voice laced with humor, "this is so unlike you."

Paddlepaw blushed and looked down at usually long, flat paws that surprisingly made her more agile in water.

"Sorry Rosepond!" She squealed flustered.

"Calm down, you're going to be warrior now." Rosepond replied cuffing Paddlepaw's ear and before she could blink sat down next to Flashfur. "Nice to see you again, Flashfur Quickfoot." She said politely, resting her tail in front of her paws; getting a greeting from the two other warriors.

All six creatures, warriors and apprentices looked at cliff, waiting for the last three arrivals to start the ceremony.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

Far away from the ceremony, two creatures silently running along a dark forest that hardly got any moonlight. One was carrying a small bundle in its mouth that had a shiny, smooth black egg nestled inside it. The other one was running ahead of the other eyes scanning the pitch-black forest for a surprise attack from a rival Clan. Suddenly, the first creature stepped on a twig when they were going through one of the rare moonlit areas in the forest. Both frozen looking around the forest, hoping that sound didn't wake up the rival Clan or anything else.

When both of them noticed they were not in any danger, they relaxed. The second creature scanned the forest, before motioning the other to start running again. However, the other didn't comply, its orange-red eyes looking back calmly the way they just came with stoic look on his face and the heavy bundle hung from his jaws; looking unfazed despite the urgently of their situation.

"What is it?" The first creature spoke in an angry whisper his flicked its ear in annoyed manner, glaring at the other as it stalked back into the moonlit area.

The egg-carrier turn his head back to the first creature set the bundle down in order to speak, the leaves falling away and exposing the egg to the night air. The moonlight reflecting of black egg, making it shines in a sliver glow.

"Are we doing the right thing?" The creature spoke lowly, dipping his head to the strong creature in front of him in respect, though his eyes were glued the creatures. Taking in the male's form. "What if they suspect something?"

The creature in front of him was a terrifying sight. Cat-like in the way he walked and the way his ears and head resembled one, but that were the similarities ended. Its body was covered in slick, oily light-blue fur and in hard, purple plates of armor with red spikes. This armor started on the male creatures head. A purple triangle plate of armor took up most of the middle of male's face, the tip start just above the male's small red rectangle nose and cover most of forehead; the big and wide base rested just above it's ears. Two red-oranges elipse eyes stared out just at the edge on either side of purple. Further up by the base to flat out into two pointy cat-ears (almost like elf-ears), below them two spiky tuffs of furs pointed out and two small pointy, sharp white fangs hung outside of the creatures closed mouth top and bottom.

In the middle of purple triangular was a large, yellowish ivory-colored horn sticks out of it and red limp three-spiked spike lay flat above the horn, looking like a thrush of feathers decorating the head armor.

Around his neck on two plates of purple armor guard his upper forepaws; the plate branch out into three spikes of armor and two tuffs of purple spikes guarded his back legs. The purple plate armor on his back was egg-shaped and in middle of the purple a section of red spilled out leading to three combined red spikes lay limped on his back.

His tail was wide and segmented into three parts, the top of these segments was a striped purple and the bottom was light-blue, and round each of these segment were a string of individually spaced red erected spikes, each of these spikes are venomous sacs and the tail tip ended with a mace-like weapon. A round ball covered red erected spikes and in the middle was another large, yellowish ivory-colored horn, to get hit with that would be severely painful. This was the true form of an InkClan warrior. A Toxikeon. The form the egg-carrier took as well.

"Ah. Poisontail. Poisontail." The Toxikeon softly chucked with dark laughter, "Are you forgetting who thought up this plan. I made it look like an Ekans came in and stole the egg in the night. So they will be so busy looking it, that they won't suspect anyone else. We'll be fine."

"By, _why_ are we doing this, Snakefang?" Poisontail hissed, questioning the InkClan warrior, though it sounded pained. "Why travel this far for this specific egg?"

"Icesludge saw a sign that 'a black egg would bring change,' so the kit inside this egg could be our ticket to greatness!" Snakefang purred, flexing his long red claws and lashing his mace-like tail in a display of power, "Plus, having one more kit in Clan wouldn't hurt, and would help Yewfur a lot. Wouldn't it?"

Poisontail looked down, his eyes brimming with sorrow. He and his mate, Yewfur had lost their only egg to the same way by the same purple snake that Snakefang had created to steal this egg's parents. It hit them both very hard, but it affected Yewfur more. It sent here spiraling into a state of depression. One so great, that no one, not even he, her mate could shake her from it. Having another chance at motherhood would help her greatly.

"She would like that." He mewed softly, a dreamy gleam shone in his eyes; then shook his head. "Fine, if any eve asks any questions, I'll answer for it."

Poisontail then pushed the long leaves together again with his paws, concealing the egg from the air once more, and then picked the bundle up with his teeth only for egg to give a quick jerk that pulled at his teeth. "But we must do it quickly, this egg feels like it's going to hatch any second." The InkClan hissed with a groan as the egg tugged on his teeth again, his words muffed by the leaves.

"Let's go." Snakefang growl, the other Toxikeon nodded and both of them dash of into the night; weaving around trees that got in their paths, splashes of moonlight stained their pelts from time to time when the trees relented. When they got to the river that encompassed most of the island, they paused and Poisontail looked at his deputy with the bundle jerking quicker and quicker each heartbeat.

Snakefang growl and then focused on the river, leering at it with his red-orange eyes and opened his mouth showing the row of white spiky teeth, his top and bottom fangs stood out from among the rest. A light-blue orb of energy formed in front of his mouth and then Snakefang fired multiple light beams of energy from the orb at the river; freezing a single portion of the water. He closed his mouth and crossed the ice bridge; claws clicking and gripping the ice as he went a cross and on to the ground beyond it

Poisontail hurried across the ice bridge quickly after him, trying to keep a grip on the ice while also battling with the shifting egg in the bundle.

"Come on, Poisontail. We don't have all night." The InkClan deputy growled, tail twitched irritation.

"I'm coming as fast as I can!" The egg-carrier hissed muffled and grumbled every step and stumble, "But this egg is making it entirely impossible to do that."

"Just get over here!" Snakefang barked, as he watched Poisontail the last few pawsteps across and off the bridge; dropping the egg once more to breath.

"Now to get ridded of the evidence that we were even here." Snakefang growled, starting to swing his mace-like tail around a circle increasing the speed, his tail starting to glow switching between slivery-white and purple until it became a raging swirl of purple, white, and sliver and then he launched himself at ice bridge and right at the bridge jumped and the flipped in the air forward, spinning once before he slammed his tail onto the ice exploded making it shattered into a million minuscule pieces of ice easily; making it easier to be melted away by the river.

"There, let's go." The InkClan deputy hissed, Poisontail nodded picking up the bundle before they both took of through the rest of the forest, until they reached a sloping rock wall and silently began to climb the wall. When Toxikeon reached the top, they started run up the path towards a rock overhang, which overlooked one of the big flats of stone on rock formation know as the stone stage; one just above the warrior ceremony that was going on below.

When they got on the overhang, they kept to the wall of the rock formation, trying to not to be seen by the three power ceremony going on below them. Though it was made difficult did the egg started to shake violently pulling it's carrier one way to another and it was right when they reached did the middle did the egg gave a big jerk that cause Poisontail to trip on his own paws and fall down, causing the poison-type eve to release the bundle and the egg inside, and causing the egg to roll freely down the rock slab at heading for the cliff.

They watched on frozen in their places as the egg rolling down the slope in a rocking movement, reaching closer and closer to the ledge.

Snakefang snapped out first, and hit Poisontail with his paw, "Wellll aren't you going to get it before it rolls off the cliff!" He hissed lowly so the eves below didn't hear them.

Poisontail snapped out of it and scrambled to his paws, darting forwards silently as he could to catch the egg; Snakefang on his tail after him.

The Poisontail was just about to grab it before it went over the ledge, but missed fell over the cliff. The InkClan warrior dashed forward to see what happened to the egg as he saw it land still in one piece as it hit the ground; though crack marks zigzagged over it's shiny black surface from the impacted. Poisontail sighed a silent sigh in relief as he saw if wobble once more making a beeline of the eves in red, blue, and yellow; almost closing in on them.

'It's safe" he mouthed to Snakefang pointing to ground below them, before padding up to the deputy, "but its nearing The Three Powers. What do we do now?" Poisontail whispered hesitantly, looking at the ledge that the black egg just disappeared off of.

Snakefang looked at ledge intensely, hearing the sounds of rival Clans get louder, then gave a snarl of frustration, "Leave it, let's go!" his barked before running off. Poisontail gave the runaway egg a last look before he too ran away.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

When the nearly full moon was high in the sky, the sound of paws and voice were heard a mile away. The tires eyes of the apprentice shot back up in excitement, and started to shine again. The warriors stood up and bowed their heads as their leaders made their appearance. A Vaporeon, Flareon, and a Jolteon stood on a rocky overhang. They looked so strong and powerful in the moonlight. All three nodded at each other, then nodded at the warrior who bowed their head again. The Jolteon stepped forward with a strong aura of courage radiating of him.

"Its time to start The Three Powers ceremony," his said to the apprentices and warriors, as he jump down onto the ledge below.

"Let the StarClan witness these apprentices ascension to warriors." said the female Flareon in revered manner, then following the Jolteon, jump down after him.

"And let the forces of thunder, water, and fire combined in unity and hold up trinity of The Three Powers!" the Vaporeon low, calm voice proclaimed to the night sky, before joining the two other leaders.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

At the final leader's jump, the egg that was making its trip, in a curving way because of its frequent wobbling from side to side, was now teetering edge of the cliff.

#:#:#:#:#:#:#:

"I, Shiningstar, leader of the VoltClan," said Shiningstar stepping out of the shadows and the moonlight illuminating his yellow, white fur.

"And I, Solarstar, leader of the PyroClan," the proud Flareon leader stepped in a gallant manner.

"And I, Tidestar, leader of the AquaClan," Tidestar said, as his steps were slow as he following the two other Clan leaders.

"We call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices," Shiningstar called out; summoning the words that have been pasted down from leader to apprentice from seasons to seasons on the island.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code," called Solarstar into the heavens.

"And we commend them to you as a warrior in their turn," Tidestar called in suit.

"Gravepaw! Strongpaw! And Paddlepaw!" The Clan leaders spoken in unison, "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and, to protect and defend your Clan, and hold up trinity of The Three Powers, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The three apprentices said in harmony.

"Then from the power of the swift lighting," Shiningstar continued "I give you your warrior name: Gravepaw, from this moment you will be known as Gravewave. StarClan honors your loyalty and creatively; we welcome you as a full warrior of the VoltClan and a loyal member of The Three Powers."

"From the power of the raging fire," Solarstar called out "I give you your warrior name: Strongpaw, from this moment you will be known as Strongclaw. StarClan honors your strength and determination; we welcome you as a full warrior of the AquaClan and a loyal member of The Three Powers."

"From the power of the calm waters," Tidestar said weary "I give you your warrior name: Paddlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Paddlefoot. StarClan honors your speed and grace; we welcome you as a full warrior of the PyroClan and a loyal member of The Three Powers."

The three newly-named warriors' eyes gleamed at the three stone in front of them, waiting for the last stage of the ceremony. To be fully evolved was the dream of any kit or apprentice.

"Gravewave Strongclaw Paddlefoot, step forwarded" Shiningstar commanded.

All three new warriors came towards the elemental stones of thunder, fire, and water. The wind began to pick up; swirling around the newly-named warriors, blowing through their fur. While the three leaders moved towards the side.

"Let all the elemental forces cast their power on the three mystical stones and transform these warriors into their elemental states!" Solarstar called to the night sky, then looking back down "now ascend my brethren into your true forms!"

Gravewave step forwards first and press his nose against the stone of thunder. There was a flash of lighting and began to glow.

Strongclaw step forwards next and press his nose against the stone of fire. There was a burst of fire and then began to glow too.

Paddlefoot step forwards last and press her nose against the stone of water. There was a wave of bubbles and began to glow as well.

The wind picked up, swirling around the three evolving warrior with great force. So great, that the black egg was suddenly pushed over the cliff ledge and started glowing as well for a different reason. Crack markers that riddled the egg surface from the fall before grew upon themselves, spreading out like vines until it surface was nothing but a web of cracks and then exploded into fragments revealing a small creature like the brown and cream-colored creatures from before.

The newborn squirmed freely in the air as it fell, shivering and mewing from sudden change in temperature and place before letting out a cry in distress as it hit solid, rocky ground below it and sent tumbled across the bumpy, uncaring floor. When the kit finally stopped when he hit a random rock and stumbled to a stop in front the fading mystical stones. Shaken and confused, the kit forced it's eyes open revealing pair of big, black shiny eyes to the air and started out in the world for the first time, taking it in. Unfortunately for the kit, its first look found the glowing, twisting, changing forms of the evolving warriors.

When the shining light subsided, standing before the Eevee was a new Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon. The kit's eyes grew larger and let out a loud squeal.

A squeal awoken a young Eevee many, many moons later.

* * *

There's the prologue to Healing Paws. Hope you like it! Please Review

**Moves used (in order of appearance):**

**Ice Beam (Ice): **Attack

** Iron Mace (Poison/Steel)**: Attack, its move of my own creation. The user starts to swing their mace-like tail around a circle increasing the speed, their tail starting to glow switching between slivery-white and purple until it became a raging swirl of purple, white, and sliver and then they launched themselves at their opponents; swing their bodies to the side to slamming their opponents horizontally or jumped and the flipped in the air forward, spinning once before slamming their tail down on to their opponents vertically. Its extremely powerful and has the chance to poison someone.

If anyone would like to see what Toxikeon's look like please go to this address posted on my profile.

Toxikeon it is creator SaturnGrl, not me. I just brought her creation to life.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 1

Hi, Greenfairy here!

Sorry about the wait. I took longer then I though to write the first chapter and I've done some editing to the Allegiances as well. But, here it is! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon,and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1

Healkit woke up panting, to find himself back in his den. His wide black eyes looked around the den, to find his two denmates still asleep in their nests.

Besides him, his best friend Swankit and her brother Spearkit slept warm and comfortably in their den; being well protected from the icy wind by the thick walls of the bramble bush.

Healkit pushed himself to his paws and slowly stretched his small body out. He carefully snuck out of the den without waking up Swankit and Spearkit. He stepped out and shivered as the cold, morning air ran through his fur. Healkit padded towards the center of the camp like he did every morning.

The camp looked the same as it did when he was just a small kit. It was the smallest territory in all the Clans. The ground was covered with soft, short grass and in four areas there were four bramble bushes all were hollowed out and lined with soft moss. Perfect dens for kits like him to live in.

The camp was full of an assortment of berry bushes littering the camp. A few still had berries hanging on them due to the fact it was at the end of leaf- bare a quarter-moon ago.

Numerous barriers surrounded the camp. The KitClan was surrounded by a large rock formation known as the 'Stone Stage,' that was the meeting grounds for the gatherings. The Stone Stage surrounded the camp from the back and around the sides while the front was guard tall, thick trees and very tall, thick grass.

Healkit padded to the center of there camp and looked up at the large, blue-gray stone. There was a large crack on one side of the stone; a large enough crack that a kit could fit.

This blue-gray stone was known as the Everstone; a stone that was said to be blessed by the StarClan to stop evolution of any kit or apprentice.

Healkit stopped in front of the Everstone and placed his nose against the side of the stone. He felt a tingling sensation as the strange power flooded through him from his nose to the tip of his tail.

Healkit then pulled away and looked up troubled, as the sun rose in the sky. Wishing the blue sky would solve his problems and those problems rested on that recurring nightmare that was to blame. Any normal kit seeing that sight would be excited and further their dreams to evolving someday, but not to him. It was nothing but pure terror to him. That brings him to the current problem.

"What am I going to do?" Healkit said spacing out. _StarClan, help me. Tell me what to…_

"Aah!" He let out a gasp of surprise as someone tackled him to the ground. His face plowed into the grass, his body pushed down by his attacker's weight.

A cheerful giggle was heard above him. Healkit groaned inwardly, _why does it have to be him_. He looked over his shoulder and glared at his attacker. The glared didn't faze his fellow male Eve.

"Good morning, Healkit!" The young male Eevee chirped happily, smiling down on him.

"Go... good...good...morning, Orankit." Healkit stuttered out, cursing at his timid nature. "Um...Orankit? Can you get off me now?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Orankit apologized and leaped backwards; his joyful voice held a concern and a little bit of... _sadness, _but vanished in a passing of a flicker of a tail. "But, it looked like you really needed it. Anyway, it does look like its going to be another beautiful day!"

_That's Orankit for you_, Healkit thought. Orankit always had a cheerful and optimistic nature ever since he first came to the KitClan. He has a tendency to cheer anyone up, if anyone was stressed, depressed, or troubled. He immediately tried to cheer that Eve up. And one of his bizarre ways was tackling people. That was certainly going to cause him problems later on.

"Thank you Orankit. I do feel a lot better." Healkit said turning around and gave him a small smile on his face.

"Your welcome!" Orankit giggled again, his eyes glowing with happiness for being able to help him.

Two sets of pawsteps were heard coming from the third bramble bush. Healkit turned his head around and saw Wavekit and Stormkit heading towards them. Both of the sisters were from the AquaClan. Their glossy coats glistening in the morning sun light.

He watched as Orankit ran over to the two sisters and started chatting with them friendly. Healkit padded over to the only berry bushes that had berries still hang on it throughout leaf-bare. In front of him was a bush with red leaves. Hanging on it was aspear berries; they looked like apple in its shape, but it had a brownish-yellow peel.

He pulled a berry from the bush with his teeth and padded three paw lengths and settled down. He took a bite into the berry, piercing the berry's hard peel. His mouth puckered at the sour juices flooded his mouth at the first bite. He took slow bites; trying to minimize the tart tastes flooding his mouth. Healkit really didn't like aspear berries, but it either that or starving.

Besides, aspear berries, there were the occasional prey given to them by the fifteen other Clans during leaf-bare and the end of leaf-fall. Though it was already tough for the other Clans to feed themselves, and then also feed ten choosing kits.

Healkit finished eating and looked up when he heard squeals and mews coming from the once quiet camp.

He saw the rest of the Clan was waking up. Wavekit was over with the Clans' youngest kits, a male and a female; talking to with them, while moving towards the Everstone. Stormkit and Orankit was near him each starting on an aspear berry.

Suddenly, growls were heard coming from his den and the bramble bush next to his. Then there were two brown and tan blur which turned into two male Eevees, one Spearkit and another male Eevee, started to scuffling playfully along the ground gaining everybody's attention. Swankit and another female Eevee came right after their brothers.

"Spearkit...Bitekit..." Swankit called out with a tired sigh, shaking her head and sidestepped the playful fighters. "Why do they always have to fight every morning?" she said to Healkit

Swankit has been his friend since she came from the FeatherClan with her brother when he was at level 5. When they first met, they instantly got along and formed a bond.

Healkit shrugged "That's just the way they are." He replied, and then got a gleeful look in his eyes. "Besides if we don't, they will have more energy to terrorize the entire Clan!"

"No. Enough to terrorize everyone in the fifteen Clans," Swankit agreed with an amused look on her face. Then they both looked at each other in wide smiles and broke out in laughter.

They're laughter died, when the sister of Bitekit came towards them. She stopped right in front of them and looked at her brother with blank eyes. She stared at the male friends fight and her only responds was a blink of her eyes before switching her gaze to them.

Healkit and Swankit stared at the empty face of the female Eevee in silence. Healkit shifted nervously in the uncomfortable silence, while Angelkit looked unfazed.

Healkit finally broke the silence, "um...good morning."

"Yes. Good morning, Nightkit." Swankit said politely.

Nightkit looked at both of them again, her face still blank. She blinked, "Morning" she replied monotone. Then Nightkit nodded and padded towards the Everstone.

Healkit cocked his headed and watched her walked anyway. Nightkit was a strange kit. She was serious and acted older then most of the kits there. He might be pretty independent out all the kits and have seniority, but she had the maturely of a warrior. Nightkit characteristics were like most Eves from the NightClan; always serious and mysterious.

Healkit looked for another moment and then turned back to Swankit. She was just sitting there politely and patiently. She then looked at the fighting kits, "You too...please...stop fighting like. Stop this fighting right now." Swankit scolded the two, but the two kits ignored her and kept on fighting. She looked down at her paws dejected and sighed.

"Your wisdom is lost on them, Swankit." Healkit said comforting her, stepping forwards placing one of his forepaws on her left front leg.

"Thank you, Healkit. I'm alright. It just gets a little bit frustrating dealing with them." She mewed, "Anyway, I need to go to the Everstone to receive the StarClan's blessing. Do you want come with me?"

"Sorry. I already did earlier, but I could get you an aspear berry!" Healkit said, and then add "I mean...their not our most favorite berries, but there all we have till new-leaf."

"Thank you. I'd like that" She said and stepped gracefully towards the Everstone.

Healkit turned round and bounded towards the berry bushes again. He approached the bush, frowning that he found the front bare. He circled around to the right searching for a berry on almost bare aspear bush. Healkit prayed that the other berry bushes would bloom soon before they run out of berries. He searched on the side finding none and checking the back.

Healkit suddenly crashed into the young female kit from earlier, who squeaked and fell down on her tail. She looked up and her eyes widen and her face flushed in embarrassment. An aspear berry was lying right at her feet dislodged from her mouth during the crash.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lightkit! I didn't see you there!" He apologized, "Are you all right?"

Lightkit flush deepen again and her ears started to twitch. She quickly dunked her head down, "Don't worry, Lightkit! I'm fine..." she quickly added worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, Lightkit." Healkit said calmly, "It was just a little head bump. See everything is alright." He closed his eyes and leaned closely with a soft smile on his face.

"..."

"Lightkit"

"..."

"Lightkit?"

"..."

"Lightkit!" Healkit exclaimed worriedly. "Are you sure your fine? You face is red?"

"Um...I...ah...I...really am fine," Lightkit said flustered. "So don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I could..." He was swiftly interrupted by a soft cry. Standing across the camp was a young male kit with Wavekit. His ears were twitching.

"Lightkit, are you coming?" The male Eve called out, his voice was almost whisper above the wind.

Lightkit hesitated, looking between Healkit and her friends. Her face looking worriedly between the both of them then looked at Healkit anxiously.

"It's alright, Lightkit. You can go" He said.

"Well...if...if it's okay," She looked between both of them again. "I am...um... coming, Charredkit."

Lightkit stared at Healkit for another moment. "Well...I better get going," then picked up the berry she dropped, her nose twitched as she did this. Then looked at him one last time and then bounded off towards Charredkit and Wavekit.

Lightkit was too an odd Eve to him, but then most of the kits here were, including him. But, that's what you get for combining a bunch of kits from different Clan with different natures, and no adults to be seen for most days. Nevertheless, he loved this Clan and its many quirks. After all it was the Clan he grew up in, even if it wasn't a real Clan on Eve Island.

Healkit smiled, shaking his head of the many fond memories of his kithood. He returned to the task at hand of picking a berry for Swankit. His eyes widen when he found a large, juicy aspear berry and he just knew she would love it. Healkit pulled it off the bush; biting the stem that held the berry there. The berry fell on to the ground with a soft thump.

Healkit bent down and grabbed the berry with his teeth, and headed back to Swankit.

He spotted Swankit sitting right next to the Everstone, the wind blowing softly across her brown fur. She looked quite beautiful and serene in the morning sunlight like all the characteristics of the FeatherClan Eves. Healkit knew very well and the knowing that she was going to choose her own Clan when the next new moon came. He was really going to miss her when the time came to say goodbye.

He sighed softly around the berry and his eyes glowing warmly, as Swankit finally noticed him. She smiled, beckoned him over warmly with a flick of her tail. He took one pawstep forward before he was hit out of the blue for a third time today, this time on the side of his right flank.

Healkit had the wind blown right out of his lungs as he flew back with his attacker tumbling right after him; the berry he was carrying flew out of his mouth. They crashed to the ground almost a few ear lengths away from the large rock formation. His attacker landed next to him about a nose length away.

Healkit gasp for air. The air he lost when he was hit with that hard blow and quickly pulled himself back on to his unstable paws, his legs trembling. He looked down to see Spearkit sprawled out on the ground. His eyes wide opened stunned and panting quickly. His brown fur that was usually wild and messy between his ears was matted down and covered with dirt.

Healkit up and around seeing all the kits in the KitClan rushing towards them, and he looked to the side and saw Bitekit also stunned lying on his back, panting. His paws curled in on his chest and belly.

The first approach them was Swankit; her eyes and face with brimming with concern.

She stopped right next to Healkit "Are you okay, Healkit? Do you hurt anywhere?" Her voice sounded worried as her eyes darted all over him for injuries.

"Besides my side aching a little bit. Nothing really." He said with a weak smile.

Swankit gave him a skeptical look, not believing him.

"No really, Swankit. I'm fine."

Swankit looked at him warily, before she relaxed and gentle touched the cream tip her tail to his aching side lightly. "If that's true then I'm gland your okay." Her voice was back to her regular calm and soft tone.

"Hey! What about us!" Bitekit whined as he quickly was flipping off his back.

"Yeah! What about us! We're hurt too!" Spearkit protested, staring at his sister looking betrayed as he pushed himself to his paws and shook off the dirt that had settled on his fur.

"Don't you dare complain, you two mouse-brained kits!" someone called out in a piercing cry was heard near the out of the band of kits and all four Eves turned to see Stormkit charging towards them; her eyes glowing in determination.

"Stormkit!" Wavekit called with a low moan running after her sister; her pawsteps were graceful and nimble as any AquaClan Eves. Her long, wavy fur skirted her paws brushed against the grassy floor as she ran. "Don't do this!"

Stormkit ignored her sister's pleas and kept on charging. She finally skidded to a stop by the four kits; her pelt bristling in anger.

"Stormkit, everything's alright. I'm alright. You don't have to get involved." Healkit said quickly, trying to persuade her from starting an argument or fight that really didn't need to happen right now.

"No, you're not alright! Healkit! You let them push you around! You have to stand up for yourself!" Stormkit lashed out at him, and then turned her gaze at the two retreating accused kits. "And don't think that you two are off the hook! You're the ones that started this" She growled at Spearkit and Bitekit.

Both Spearkit and Bitekit flinched and frozen in their tracks, their eyes wide with fear as they stared into Stormkit's eyes blazing.

"When I'm through with the two of you, you both will be regretting it" Stormkit threaten both them, taking a few pawsteps forward and smirked when Spearkit and Bitekit took a few pawsteps backwards.

"Stormkit! Please!" Wavekit called out to her sister again. "Stop this!" she added begging her to stop.

"Yes Stormkit! This is not necessary!" Healkit said calmly, trying to persuade her again. Hoping that she would just let the issue go, but when she turned her eyes to look at him. He knew by that determined look in her eyes, that she wouldn't stop. But that's Stormkit for you.

Stormkit is always and will always be stubborn. She tends to be a bit to forceful, especially when she wants it done her way. She can be a reckless and impulsive in serious situations like these and always finds a way to justify her actions in these situations.

"Healkit, I have to do this. They do this every day whether it's play fighting that obviously almost hurt you or tease us kits like Lightkit or Charredkit for their own sick amusement." Stormkit spat out at Healkit, her eyes glaring at the two troublemakers. "Next time they might actually hurt something or someone!"

"But..." Healkit was about to protests, but when Nightkit padded over and sniffed her brother fur and then ran her tongue over her brother's fur. Her nose twitched before she replied with a single word.

"Sour"

That one word sent a rippling shock through his body and noticed the aspear berry he got for Swankit was missing. Healkit swung his head from right to left looking for the missing berry. Then suddenly his eyes widened and his body went numb. There laying five tail lengths away was a crushed aspear berry a few pawsteps were Bitekit landed.

Healkit quickly padded over to the destroyed berry and pushed it with his one of his forepaw. Seeing the crushed white insides covered in dirt, made his ears droop. The berry that he picked exactly for her was destroyed and inedible.

Healkit stood frozen, head hung low; ears drooped, and had mournful look on his face. He stared at the destroyed fruit and let out a whimper.

Healkit's vigil over the misfortunate berry was cut short, when he heard loud laughter from afar. He lifted his head and his eyes still a little bit glassy, glared a laughing Bitekit.

Bitekit was apparently enjoying his misery on his own. Because Healkit saw out of the corner of his eye, Spearkit edging slowly towards Swankit in fear, staring at something to his left.

Healkit swerved his glaze towards left and saw one enraged Stormkit being weakly held back by Wavekit. Stormkit looked at Healkit and yelled, "See. SEE! I knew it!" Then quickly turned her burning gaze towards Bitekit "and you, Bitekit! You are going to pay for all you have done!"

"What I've done!" Bitekit spat.

"Yes! What you've done. Because every Eve on these island knows that everything is you're idea and that Spearkit only goes along with you!" Stormkit retorted her fur standing on end, trying to struggle out of her sister's hold.

"Stormkit! Please!" Wavekit begged one last time, trying to keep her hold on her sister.

"No! HE WILL PAY! For all the problems he's has caused us!" Stormkit snapped and with one quick jerk, shot out of Wavekit's hold; sending Wavekit backwards.

Wavekit let out a small squeal and fell down on her tail, as Stormkit charging towards Bitekit.

Stormkit let out a warrior's cry and lunged at Bitekit, but was immediately drown out by a loud roar above them.

Wavekit looked up into the sky and let out a shriek, her eyes wide with shock.

Hearing her sister Stormkit skidded to a halt and dashed back to her sister, and asked what was wrong.

Wavekit didn't answer her, but shakily pointed with her right paw above them.

Healkit looked up and gasped following the chorused of gasps after with the rest of kits that dared to look up. _What! What are they doing here!_

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. It was difficult to get out, but it was worth it. I would like to thank: **San child of the wolves **and **Cassidy the Water Sage **for their reviews. I'm glad you liked it!

See you next time! Please Review.


	4. Chapter 2

Hello! Green fairy here!

Here's the next chapter in the Healing Paws series. Sorry, that this took so long. I'm a slow writer and have a lot of trouble getting what I want to write out, but just be patience with me. It took a while to write, but I'm happy with it. I'm introducing the FeatherClan and RoyalClan in this chapter and what the Flying and Dragon evolved forms look like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon, and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Above him in the dawn sky, warriors from the RoyalClan were flying swiftly from the west. The three warrior's leather wings were beating quickly as they propelled through the air aggressively towards the east. The Drageon's orange eyes blazing in fury; their growls, snarls, and roars were heard over the wind.

The RoyalClan warriors looked like the dragon evolution that they were and nothing like the furry, cuddly mammals of their pre-evolved forms. Their scaly bodies were trembling with anger; their hard, navy scales shining from the sun's rays. Each warrior had a dark, smoke colored, spiky mane. Their leather wings were covered in navy scales, white hooked horns on the top of the wings with crimson scales on the insides. Each warrior also had matching fins for ears with wrinkled melon color in the inter ear. They all have two white horns on their heads, white claws and white spikes lining from their back to their tails. While two white hooked spikes hugging a diamond shaped tail tip.

"What are they angry about now?" Wavekit asked carefully, the shock of the RoyalClan warriors' arrival had faded a few moments ago; though there was a small glimmer of concern in her eyes.

"I don't know." Charredkit said his eyes not leaving the sky, "Do they really need a reason?"

"Angry" Nightkit agreed.

"No... No...No" Lightkit retorted quietly, "T...ther...the-re there must be a reason!"

"Yes. Lightkit is right" Healkit agreed. "It must be territorial." He said looking around seeing the kits agreeing with him.

"Yes, but it must be over air territory." Orankit said smiling.

"Why do you think that, Orankit?" Swankit asked.

"Because they're flying towards the east and their patrol is too small for an attack on Sky Tower...and, well they're over VoltClan territory so maybe they could be stealing prey again..."

"I doubt it." Charredkit murmured, his eyes still hadn't left the sky.

"Why do you think that, Charredkit?" Wavekit asked.

"Well, at the last half-moon, when my brother Downypaw stopped here on his way back from Spirit Tree in FistClan territory with his mentor, Goldenherb and told me that since that one queen from the NightClan was found dead on the border of VoltClan territory. I don't remember her name...it started with a C or something to do with the moon I think..."

"Crescenttail" Nightkit informed

"Yes Crescenttail. Thank you Nightkit" Charredkit said and Nightkit only blinked in response. "Since Crescenttail's body was found on the VoltClan territory, there's been tension between VoltClan and the NightClan."

"More tension then the VoltClan needs right now" Stormkit muttered; Wavekit sitting right next to Stormkit nodded in agreement.

Charredkit gave a silent smile in appreciation and continued "Then there was a recent fight between the DayClan and NightClan..."

"Ya ya ya every Eve knows the fighting going on between my Clan and DayClan." Bitekit interrupted him, he look very bored. "But you special kits of 'The Three Powers' wouldn't need to worry about constantly being at war, you are a bunch of pamper pokepets just waiting to be captured."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Stormkit screeched glaring at Bitekit, "Don't you dare make fun of us!"

"Besides, we of the VoltClan, PyroClan, and AquaClan are constantly trying to survive ourselves;" Wavekit protested, "whether it's the InkClan, or the big war going on between the DayClan, NightClan, and SpiritClan, and well... the PyroClan?...um ...I'm sure they have problems of their own." Wavekit added in quickly, receiving a silent glared from Charredkit.

"Plus there's the fact that the VoltClan gets the _most_ attacked and territory evasion out of all Clans!" Stormkit spat "and WHO'S meaningless fighting that change a normally fiercely loyal and courageous Eves into a guarded and irritable Jolteons? You're Clan and your stupid, meaningless rivalry that's what! And another thing...!"

"Stormkit" Charredkit called out; his left ear twitching slightly but not noticeable. "I think Bitekit gets it."

"He would be mouse-brained if he didn't." Swankit whispered.

"Well more than he always is." Healkit whispered back to her.

Charredkit smirked when he heard this and continued, "Like I was saying before I was interrupted, because of the recent fight between the DayClan and NightClan on the VoltClan's territory. The VoltClan has upped their patrols and now are extremely perceptive to changes in their territory and around their borders. So the RoyalClan would be mouse-brained to steal from the VoltClan now. "

"Thank you, Charredkit! So, you see, it must be over air territory!" Orankit exclaimed happily and accomplished.

"If it is a fight over the air, then who are they fighting?" Wavekit asked.

"Well, we're going to find it out... right now!" Charredkit pointed out.

"Wh...Why do you say-ay that...?" Lightkit asked looking Charredkit curiously.

Lightkit was swiftly interrupted by a loud roar, followed by chorus of snarls and one loud growl in the sky above. All the kits looked up to the sky besides Charredkit, whose eyes hadn't left it since the RoyalClan's arrival. Above them, three RoyalClan warriors and one apprentice stopped in mid-air above them.

A brave male Drageon was leading the patrol with a rather feisty male Eevee riding on his back. He was being flanked by two other Drageons; another male Drageon with a cold aura about him and a female Drageon with blue eyes. All four glared angrily at the arriving intruders.

"Which Clan is it?" Orankit asked eagerly, "Is it FlutterClan or the FeatherClan?"

"May...maybe it's the...the FlutterClan?" Lightkit answered meekly, staring intently at the oncoming shadows.

"Pfft...I doubt it." Bitekit said looking very bored.

"Why do you think that, Bitekit" Angelkit asked politely.

"Remember when we visited the NightClan a moon ago. While there I talked to Rapidpaw. Who heard from Jaypaw about this huge battle the FlutterClan had with the RoyalClan. Well, apparently a half a moon ago, that there was this major battle over air territory, which ended up killing both the leader and deputy of the FlutterClan." Bitekit said offhandedly, "And with them, just getting a new leader and electing a new deputy. They are in a fragile and cautious state right now. Well, they WERE like that before the attack, but anyway...they would be mouse-brained to start another fight with them right now."

"Well if it isn't the FlutterClan..." Healkit questioned

"...Than, it must be the FeatherClan their fighting!" Stormkit exclaimed

"W-why do you th-think that, Sto-Stormkit?" Lightkit asked

"Well, because their flying towards us!" Stormkit shouted, pointing the eastern horizon with her right front paw.

- Sky-

The free-spirited warriors of the FeatherClan were flying towards the stalled RoyalClan patrol, the wind propelling the Holeons through the air slowly. The four warriors' feather wings flapped in a refined, composed manner as they flew; they're body language and facial expressions didn't show any annoyance as they stopped right in front of the RoyalClan patrol.

The FeatherClan warriors looked like a cross between a bird and a mammal. Their slim bodies were covered in thin, aerodynamic, buff colored fur. Two feathery wings sprouted out of a soft, feathery cream collar on they're backs. Their fur covering their golden feathers were covered started with brown fur and shifted to buff colored fur. Their tails were broad and flat, and divided into three separate parts from middle of tail to the tail tip. The tail was covered buff fur and turned into brown fur at the tail end. Their tails acted as a third wing of sorts by pushing against air currents to give them lift. It allows the Holeons the ability to easily glide and hovering through the air. Their eyes were black and above their eyes, two little buff colored fluffs that looked like crests, acted as their ears.

There were four FeatherClan warriors and one apprentice in the patrol. The patrol was being led by a male Holeon with a longer wing-span then the rest of the FeatherClan warriors with a young female Eevee with a cream-colored spot on her forehead riding on his back. He was flanked by two male Holeons; one male Holeon was very robust and sturdy, and other male Holeon that had an unwavering focus The last warrior covered the rear; was a female Holeon with a keen eyesight.

"Furyfang, May I ask why you are blocking our path?" The leader of the FeatherClan patrol spoke.

"You of all Eves should know that by now!" Furyfang snarled. His fellow Clanmates growled; they're teeth bared and snapping. They're tails thrashing and slashing through the air.

The long-winged leader hovered in the sky, unaffected from the hostile atmosphere. "I don't know what you're implying, but if that's all...we would like to pass."

"You're about to go into RoyalClan air territory AGAIN!" Sneered the blue-eyed female Eve, "How many times must we tell you! Our air territory starts right over the KitClan camp and continues from there to the volcano and our own land territory!"

"You... _you_...FeatherClanners" Furyfang spat angrily out, "don't seem to understand that the sky has borders as well!"

"..."

All the long-winged Holeon did in response was blinked and the other FeatherClan Eves stayed silent.

"Do you FeatherClanners have bees for brains?" Furyfang shrieked "We're telling you to leave!"

"We do understand" the only female Holeon in the patrol spoke up with a neutral expression. "We really don't care nor acknowledge these so called air borders"

The Drageons howled in rage and frustration. The RoyalClan apprentice fur was bristled, glaring at the female apprentice; his big ears were pulled back and almost flattened against his head.

"Soooo...can we go now?" questioned the FeatherClan apprentice with a cream-colored spot on her forehead at looking uninterested at the sky.

"Be patience, Spottedpaw" the long-winged warrior said, "We'll be going soon."

The female Drageon suddenly growled and launched herself at leader of the FeatherClan patrol, her blue-eyes narrowed in rage. She was quickly stopped by the male Drageon with the cold aura, blocking her path with his own body.

"Why are you stopping me, Frostfur?" Bluescale snarled, her voice spilt between confusion and annoyance.

"What are you doing, Bluescale?" Frostfur barked in a steady voice at Bluescale. Frostfur was one of the two level-head Drageons in the RoyalClan and were often called on for more patrols that any other warrior in the Clan because of it.

"Showing these FeatherClanners that they can't go where ever they want," She roared. "We keep on doing this season after season and they never get it!"

"I know Bluescale, but we can still at least try and reason with them. There's no sense in attacking them without reason" Frostfur rationalized.

"Okay Frostfur, but we will attack if your way fails" Bluescale growled. Her eyes glared violently at the rival Clan.

Frostfur then turned towards the FeatherClan and asked in a tense voice, full of warning. "I will encourage you all to move one last time before were given reason to attack"

-Ground-

"What's going on up there" Wavekit looked up worriedly at the two rival Clans hovering tensely in the sky as the sun hung heavily in the sky. "Don't tell me their going to fight here!"

"Th...The...they wouldn't! Wou...would they?" Lightkit cried out of fear her eyes darting around the group of her fellow Eves, clearly pleading for someone to tell her anything but the actual truth.

"I don't know" Wavekit said with a puzzled look on her face "Don't you find it strange?" She asked the other kits.

"What are you getting at, Wavekit?" asked Stormkit, her eye's shone in interest at what her sister was saying.

"I mean first they were talking, then they looked like they were about to fight a few moments ago and now their just hanging there in the air." Wavekit mewed scrunching up her nose questioningly "It's kind of weird."

"It's probably due to the fact THAT one Drageon is in the pack." Spearkit pointed out gesturing with his tail at Frostfur "They would normally attack if they didn't have him, but I doubt that this is going help matters with our Clans history with these things."

Swankit glared at her brother and gave him a look that clearly said 'we're going to talk about this later.'

"Whhhaaaat!" Spearkit cried out in exasperation "Well, it's true!"

Swankit just rolled her eyes and Healkit shook his head in agreement with her. Healkit remembered how Spearkit and Swankit used to be so close when they first came there, but it seem that they were not getting along now a days.

Healkit seemed to remember it was all due to the fact that Spearkit chose the FistClan instead of his birth Clan. It happened when they were still young and they visited the FistClan territory and camp for the first time. Spearkit was there for one visit and immediately was taken with it, and no one. Not even his sister Swankit could change that.

Although, it wasn't too surprising seeing that he did. Spearkit was a born rebel and didn't agree with his own Clan's views and nature. He believes that a warrior should be tough and always ready for a fight, unlike his birth Clan's carefree and peaceful nature. He also believes that a warrior should only really relay on his own strength and his will to fight. While the FeatherClan don't like fighting at all and would avoid it all cost.

Healkit remembered how Swankit always tried to convince and hoped that her brother would stay with her in the FeatherClan in the beginning, but she has long given up on doing that. Now even if she disapproves of her brother's choice, Swankit tries to be with Spearkit for the time she has left with him.

Healkit mentally sighed, but had to agree with Spearkit when it came to the clash in views. As he said earlier that they were a free-spirited and carefree Clan. The FeatherClan were pretty much peaceful Eves, which seems like it was okay when you think about it, but Holeon's have this strange idea that there is no real claim on air, and that that's what start the constant fighting in the sky. He just hoped that they didn't start a fight over the KitClan.

Healkit looked around and saw how Wavekit and Lightkit were sitting so close together; talking quietly to each other while constantly looking nervously at the sky, as if the two patrols were going to start fighting at any moment. Orankit sat next to Charredkit and Nightkit, and was happily having a one-side conversation with the other two kits. Chatting their ears off. Nightkit sat there looking unfazed and looked blankly at the Orankit and Charredkit was looking up at the sky uninterested with the conversation going on, on the ground. Stormkit, Bitekit, and Spearkit were staring a sky in looking at anticipation of the battle that might happen.

Swankit was sitting next to him looking a Spearkit with sad, loving eyes. She did this a lot. Sometimes he sometimes caught her watching her brother at night, when he came to bed after spending the most of the night watching the sky and figuring out his troubles. He found it quite endearing and wish he had someone to share that with too.

"Swankit" Healkit said softly and became concerned when she didn't answer back.

"..."

"Swankit" He asked alarmed when he saw Swankit's eyes were glazed over, looking off into the distance. As if she what's looking at something he couldn't see.

"..."

When he didn't get an answer, Healkit padded closer to Swankit and touched her with the tip of his tail to her shoulder and called out in earnest "Swankit!"

"Hmm...Oh...what is it, Healkit?" Swankit asked while snapping out of her daze and looked at him calmly.

"I was just wondering. Since you didn't get the last berry, I was wondering if you were still hungry." Healkit said hesitantly while scuffing the earth with his paw, "and if so, I was wondering if I could get you one again."

"Oh...that will be nice" Swankit mewed politely, giving Healkit a small smile and returned her gaze to the sky.

Healkit smiled to her and raced over to the aspear berry bush and pick an aspear berry randomly from the bush. He twisted the berry and bit its stem. The berry fell to the ground with a soft thump. Healkit picked up the berry up and again headed back to Swankit.

"Here's the berry I promised" Healkit said, placing the berry before Swankit, "Even if you got it on the second try" He added jokingly.

Swankit laughed and thanked Healkit and then started eating it. He watched as she ate it, and loved how her nose crinkled up on the first bite and found it quite adorable. Healkit sighed inwardly at that small moment life. It was something that he will cherish forever and wishing it would last a little bit longer.

He looked back up at the sky when he heard a slicing noise and panicked with a startled cry, when he saw a crescent, sickle shaped blades of wind heading straight towards his Clan camp.

* * *

I hoped you liked it and please review!

Oh...P.s. If anyone would like to see what Dragons or what Holeons look like please go to address posted on my profile.

Drageon and Holeon was their creator SaturnGrl, not me. I just brought her creations to life. The only I just did changed a name of the flying evolution to suit my story, because they seemed like angel-like that bird-like. Plus they match their Clan's nature: calm, serene, free-spirited, and a carefree.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello! Green fairy here!

Here's the next chapter in the Healing Paws series. Sorry, that this took so long again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon, and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Healkit stood paralyzed, his big black eyes were wide in terror, staring at the oncoming attack. The white, sickle-shaped blades of wind sped towards the KitClan in an unstoppable force.

_Why? Why are they fighting here! I thought this was a no fighting zone! Land or sky! Healkit wondered trying to process what was going on. Wait a minute why am I not running away! The attack is coming right for us and I'm not even moving_! He thought panicked and it was for a good reason. Nothing and he meant nothing like this had happened to the KitClan. The only attack he had heard of happened many, many moons ago, but never had two Clans fought on the KitClan territory. Maybe during ancient times, but that was before the Clans knew the dangers and risks of fighting here. He had heard of the injuries and the deaths from stories that happened in the ancient times by the visiting apprentices and past kits that have lived here...

Healkit snapped from his thoughts when he heard the yells and screams. He looked around in confusion at the chaos that was going on around him. He saw his kitmates running towards the budding berry bushes and diving into them for cover with fear and confusion on their faces. The oncoming wind blades sped towards them; riding their tails.

_Wait. A. Moment... On...Coming. Wind. Blades_?..._Oh...StarClan_! His eyes slammed wide open in pure terror when he fully realized what was happening. He could hear is brain yelling at him, "Start RUNNING! You Stupid Mouse-brain! Run!" Healkit panicked and scrambled to run, when his paws finally caught up with his brain. His paws pounded against the ground as he ran for his life. His eyes searched wildly for an unoccupied berry bush and settled on a bush nearest to him. He made a mad dash for it, his paws moving so fast that he felt that he was running faster than a VoltClan warrior, who were known for being the fastest Eves on the island. His lungs were burning from the lack of air and his heart was beating so fast that he thought that it would come out of his chest. He heard the slicing of the blades cutting through the air as he finally reached the bush.

He leaped into the bush and buried himself in the bush among the orange leaves and newly budding buds. He flattened himself to the dusty floor of the bush and covered his long ears with his paws, just in time for Healkit to feel the air blades crashing on the ground outside.

Four loud cracks were heard as the air blades slammed into the ground like vine whips slamming against a large blounder. The cracks were loud enough to penetrate his covered ears, leaving his ears ringing from mini sonic booms from the attack. Healkit was left disoriented from the attack long after it. It also left him wondering what just happened? Or why was the bush and ground still shaking?

He looked next to him and saw that he was not alone. There huddled up against him were Lightkit and Wavekit; Wavekit on his right and Lightkit on his left. Both of their eyes were slammed shut, clenched up tight and their furs was standing straight up on end. The two bodies were trembling in fear; sending vibrations throughout his own body. Making it look like the ground and bush itself was still shaking, but that wasn't important right now. What DID need his attention were two scared female kits at his sides that didn't have a clue what was going on and frightened by the unexpected attack. They as well as all Eves knew that the KitClan was a safe zone. So to two kits, one kit that had been in the KitClan for two moons and the other has been here for less than a moon, witnessing a attack like this in our territory was just absurd.

_I mean, it's in the Warrior's Code! For Clan stake!_ Healkit cried out angrily in his mind, but then mentally shook out that train of thought to focus on the matter at paw. "Wavekit! Lightkit!" Healkit called out softly to the two kits huddled against him. "Are you alright?" This caused the two forms to tense up and calm down.

"Is it over?" Wavekit asked cautiously opening her eyes on his right, as if she thought that the camp would be destroyed if she opened her eyes. He heard a soft whimper coming from Lightkit. Healkit looked and saw Lightkit's eyes were open as well, but her eyes were wide with fear. Lightkit's eyes darted quickly around nervously, looking around the berry bush and from her surroundings to Wavekit, and then looked straight at him. Her eyes asking for answers and he looked towards Wavekit and a saw her looking at him too. They looked at him as if they believed that he had the answers to was happening and how to stop it.

Healkit knew why they were looking at him that way. It was because he had been in the KitClan the longest of all kits that came through here, so they thought he knew what to do. However, the only thing he knew of was the basic knowledge and news from the other Clans and the knowledge of the entire territory of the KitClan. He knew everything in the KitClan territory, starting from the trees and tall grasses bordering the InkClan, the DayClan, and the VoltClan and to the other end, a the Stone Stage large rock formation that slowly decline into rocky, uneven ground and covered in a forest of large, evergreen trees and only has some little other plant growth. The FistClan's territory also has a small waterfall that runs down into a small river that flows into small lake. The other part also declines slowly until in sloped down into a vast desert with sand dunes, scattered large rock formations, and cacti of the GraniteClan territory. The Stone Stage, itself, is at the top of the large rock formation and is called that because at the top there is a large crater with a medium-sized, circular platform in the middle. He was confident that he knew of every hole and every plant in the KitClan territory.

Healkit smile inwardly when he remembered how he gained this information. It was when he was a young kit and how he remembered how he used to sneak out of the makeshift nursery in the KitClan camp and explore his home. He remembered leaving camp, whether it was day or night, and he never got caught. Not even once.

However, besides that knowledge he had no idea how to handle this situation or how to stop it. He had heard from an older kit that lived here several moons ago, of an attack on the KitClan camp. The kit said he had heard it from one of his elders in his Clan and told Healkit a story of how an unknown wild pokemon found its way to the KitClan and started to mercilessly attacking the camp in rage. The way the kit described it, made Healkit's blood run cold and his body tense up in fear just hearing about it. The pokemon sounded like a monster, with huge, long claws and long, sharp fangs. The kit talked about everything it touched ended up either destroyed or smashed or ripped to shreds and how during the attack it injured one kit and killed two kits living here at that time. He said how when the other Clans warriors finally got there, it took the effort of five different Clans to defeat and chase off the monster. Having that knowledge of that monster attack that happened so long ago did not help matters much in this situation. There was nothing he could do or say that would help.

During times like this, Healkit wished he was like Tarotpaw and could see the future or the past just like him. StarClan knows, how that would help him with his own problems.

Tarotpaw was apprentice of the DayClan and was lucky to get the Clan's deputy, Darksight as his mentor. He also was the only real family Healkit had ever known, even if they weren't related by blood. Not that he really knew. Tarotpaw could be his real brother. Healkit, himself, thought of this at one point, but Tarotpaw said that he didn't have a brother and he didn't know if Healkit was even Clan born. That fateful, terrible night certainly had proved nothing.

However, the really amazing thing about Tarotpaw is that he had the special ability to see visions, from the past or future. Tarotpaw once said that he had thought that his visions had come from the StarClan to help his Clan, but his vision were so random and some visions were not helpful to his Clan, that he sometimes question where they came from. The DayClan apprentice said that some visions he got that came from the future were linked to all of the Clans with various lengths. Some of them were clear, while others were foggy. He also said that he could get visions of the past or future from touching a person or object, but Tarotpaw couldn't control those visions either. It was such a useful ability, that his Clan relied on him a lot for it. Healkit was also happy that his friend had this mystical power because helpful to him do to the fact...

"Healkit"

Healkit snapped out of his current train of thought when he heard his name being called and looked around to find two sets of eyes staring at him in worry, Wavekit sitting right in front of him and Lightkit was lying where he saw her last.

"What?" He asked.

Wavekit, the one that had called out to him, looked at him with concern, "are you sure you are alright? You did get hit pretty hard earlier." She reached out with her right forepaw and brushed his forehead with her paw.

"Ye-yeah, we were just talking to you and...and you...you just...you got a far off look in your eyes and stopped...stopped talking." Lightkit said her voice slowly getting quieter as she spoke. Her muzzle was dusted red which puzzled him the most. He really didn't understand why each time he was around her face would go all red. Lightkit never reacted that to anybody else, just me. He will probably still be wondering that, even when he's gone.

_ If that ever happens,_ Healkit thought bitterly.

"You two don't have to worry about me," Healkit said with a small smile, feeling slightly embarrassed to be caught lost in thought by two kits younger then himself. "I was just over thinking things again" He said bowing his head to hide his blush and from the amused looks, he was sure that Lightkit and Wavekit were making. Healkit looked up and sure enough, he saw how Wavekit's eye glowed in amusement and Lightkit's nose was twitching; trying not to laugh. His smile grew bigger because of this, and was glad that they were not frightened any more; even if it was at his expense.

"So do you think their done?" asked Wavekit in her natural gentle tone without a trace of fear in it. "Do you think it's safe to go out?"

A strong gust of wind blew through the berry bush they were hiding in, the orange three-tipped fan-like leaves rustled and blue flower buds tightly enclosed with orange scales clung on desperately to the bush.

"I think that's your answer" Healkit replied as the wind grew stronger and stronger every single moment, that it felt like to him that if it kept on growing that it was going to tear the berry bush right out of the ground with them with it.

"What's going on? I thought they were done!" Wavekit said, her voice strained to speak over the roaring of the wind. She inched closer to the edge of the berry bush to look outside, looking slightly alarmed by the rather sudden weather change. Wavekit looked a the leaved wall of the berry bush and then looked back at him, as to be silently saying to him 'aren't you going to look?"

Healkit felt Lightkit pressing against him, burrowing into his side. Her eyes were wide as eggs. Her mouth was scrunched up, as if she was trying to keep from screaming. Her whole body was trembling in fear. Healkit's eyes widen slightly when he saw that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears that she struggled to keep from falling.

Healkit sighed and put his tail on her back in comfort. "I'll go look" he said gently pushing himself onto his paws and felt Lightkit standing up with him. She pressed herself against him as he started to pad up to side of the berry bush walls; they padded up there together at the same pace in union. As if they were one eve with two separate minds.

When Healkit was at the berry bush as well, he looked Wavekit and nodded to her. Took a small breath and pushed his head through the wall of leaves.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sky and gasped. There in the sky both the FeatherClan warriors and RoyalClan warriors were fighting each other. The sudden weather change came about from all the air moves that the Feather Clan warriors were using. Healkit looked back to Wavekit and Lightkit, and gestured with his head for them to look. Wavekit carefully took a step forward and pushed her head through the wall of leaves.

Healkit looked at Lightkit and softly ran his tail down her back in a soothing gesture and beckoned her to take a look. She hesitated, looking at from him to the berry bush wall and back again at him. He nodded to her slowly and smiled at her with a gentle smile. Lightkit smiled back at him in a nervous smile and pushed her head through the leaved barrier. Healkit followed her and stared at the sky and watched as the two winged evolutions battle it out.

-Sky Battle (Spottedpaw's POV, Sort of) -

After Frostfur's warning fell on deaf ears. Furyfang let out a roar and flapped his wings quickly, causing the wind to form into sharp white crescent blades of wind and released it sending it towards them. The attack missed them when the FeatherClan warriors swift flew away to evaded it and caused the razor wind blades to fall to the ground, uninterrupted. Furyfang growled in fury and lunched himself at the closest FeatherClan warrior; his apprentice, Dragonpaw hanging onto one of his sharp, white, back spikes. The Eevee's eyes were narrowed and his whole body started to glowing red as his mentor sped towards there invaders. The two other Drageons swiftly flew behind them, their eyes locking onto their foes.

The FeatherClan met the RoyalClan's attack head on. Hovering and waiting for the signal to attack. The FeatherClan apprentice, Spottedpaw smiled, relaxing her body and stared into the eyes of Dragonpaw. Her tiny claws held onto the thin fur of her mentor, Jetfoot. He focused on getting ready a helping hand for Jetfoot for support.

Jetfoot, the leader of the patrol and deputy of the FeatherClan, flapped his long, powerful wings quickly and focused his tail pushing him upwards to keep him hovering in the air. With his long wings, Jetfoot whipped up the air into a turbulent whirlwind. Causing the RoyalClan to slow down as the Drageons flew right towards them, while the FeatherClan increased in speed.

"Warriors of the FeatherClan!" Jetfoot proclaimed, "Attack!"

Orejump head straight for Bluescale, while Birdeye and Sunflight focus on double-teaming Frostfur. Spottedpaw turned her attention to the two opponents right in front of her.

Spottedpaw started by charging helping hand and was surrounded in a glow white aura.

She growled as he released it onto Jetfoot. Allowing Jetfoot to absorb that assisted power and boost his attack.

"Hold on!" Jetfoot yelled at Spottedpaw, flying straight at Furyfang and Dragonpaw, and then quickly ascended straight up into the sky; allowing the flamethrower that furious Drageon just launched missing them by an inch. Leaving Furyfang confused and then eyes widen slightly when he realized what was happening.

Jetfoot and Spottedpaw were engulfed in white streaks of light as they flew upwards. Then suddenly flew down at angle at an alarming speed and struck Furyfang hard in the face, allowing Spottedpaw the spilt moment to bounce up off of Jetfoot's back. Launching her body high in the air and landing on Dragonpaw with perfect accuracy and jumping onto the Drageon's tail. Spottedpaw clinged the one of the white spikes with her paws, feeling a sharp spike digging into her belly. She shifted in discomfort, watching her opponent with a sharp gaze and a small smirk on her face.

Spottedpaw was glad that Drageons had long, heavy tails that were so strong, tough, and sturdy that an Eevee could stand on one without falling. It was also said that Drageon could catapult enemies that entered its territory, yards into the air at an instant by just using their tails.

Dragonpaw growled, the red glowing surrounding his body grew brighter and launched himself at Spottedpaw, his paws hung above his head. Sharp, small claws gleaming in the sunhigh sun rays. Dragonpaw brought both his paws swiftly down. His claws cut across Spottedpaw's face in both directions creating a bleeding x on Spottedpaw's face.

Spottedpaw cried in pain as the claws cut across her face. It hurt even more with the power of rage adding to the attack, causing the claws to go deeper, stronger, and quicker. Spottedpaw retaliated by whipping her tail around and hit Dragonpaw, disarming and leaving him defenseless when Spottedpaw's tail hit Dragonpaw's right flank, causing Dragonpaw to fall onto his back. Straight onto those white, sharp spikes of his mentor.

Dragonpaw screeched as the spikes dug into his back, and started to struggled to getup. This only added pressure to his back, causing the spikes to dig deeper; pushing the spike past the RoyalClan apprentice's thin layer of skin and fur and into his back muscles.

Spottedpaw smirked, seeing her opponent helpless and jumped at Dragonpaw; she brought her claws sharply down upon Dragonpaw's unprotected belly. Her claws almost seemed to glow white in the sunlight. She then proceeded then to mercilessly rake Dragonpaw's belly with her claws repeatedly with her front paws sharply. Spottedpaw continued to scratch at the apprentice until she reached the fourth succession before she stopped and lifted her right paw over her head.

Her small claws started to glow and seemed to grow sharper. There was this gleam in Spottedpaw's eyes and the way her smirk grew, that she almost looked gleeful. Gleefully evil; as she got ready to deal the final blow.

As Spottedpaw raised her right paw higher up, ready to strike. Her ears gave a slight twitch before she brought her paw down. Her eye's narrowed slightly in annoyance, but lowered her paw. She slowly backed away from Dragonpaw down Furyfang's tail, easily avoiding the spikes.

"Hey!" Dragonpaw yelled at Spottedpaw, struggling to get off the spike, "Come back and FIGHT ME!"

"Coward!" Spottedpaw stopped on the flat, diamond shaped tail tip; balancing her front paws on the two white, long hooked spikes that hugged the tail tip. She just stood fully relaxed there with a gentle smile on her face. The only recognition that Dragonpaw's constant yelling got from Spottedpaw was that Spottedpaw slowly closed her eyes while she tilted her head to the right causing, her ear to lean to the right. However what really made Dragonpaw's thrash furiously while shouting insults, was that she looked so serene and calm yet so smug standing there. The FeatherClan apprentice's pelt was smooth and flat against her body, the only movement her fur made was it gently movement from it blowing in the wind.

Dragonpaw heatedly glared at the other apprentice's face that was absently devoided of any pain, despite the deep claw-marked wounds crossing Spottedpaw's face and narrowly avoiding that pure cream-colored spot on the middle of her forehead. Spottedpaw just stood there peacefully, just smiling. As if the dark moment in the battle never occurred.

Spottedpaw then turned around getting ready to jump again and her ears twitched again. She then turned her head to look over her shoulder, and looked at Dragonpaw with her eyes closed and with a soft smile on her face.

"Well I had fun." Spottedpaw said calmly, "I hope we can play like this again, Dragonpaw."

She turned her head back in front of her and scrunched up her forepaws and backlegs like she was getting ready to hunt some imaginary prey; gathering condensed energy in the muscles in his legs. Then using the Drageon's tail as a springboard, Spottedpaw jumped down upon the flat, diamond shaped tail tip and catapult himself off Furyfang's tail into the air instantly. Spottedpaw heard Dragonpaw scream "Coward" behind her.

Spottedpaw flew upwards higher into the sky and sailed through the blue sky at quick and alarmingly speed. If any creature was looking up at the sky right now, they would be surprised to see an Eevee flying through the air like a bird. Paws spread wide in front of her and in back of her, her cream-colored, furry collar blowing freely and elegantly in the rushing air. Her ears were sticking out sideways and flat, that made it look like featherless wings on the Twoleg's monster birds.

"Sunflight!" Spottedpaw called out at the younger of the two FeatherClan warriors fighting the RoyalClan warrior, Frostfur, trying to get the young warrior's attention. She began to panic when he began to slow down and called again more urgently, "Sunflight!"

()*()*()*()*()*()

Sunflight's two feather-like crests gave a twitch and his black eyes widen in alarm. His eyes then narrowed as his body was engulfed in a light green aura. He flew straight at the male RoyalClan warrior and slammed into Frostfur's right flank.

Sunflight did an aerial somersault and kicked at Frostfur's right flank to quickly change directions in mid-air, to propel his body towards Spottedpaw's cries. Sunflight did a quick aerial twist so he wasn't flying upside-down and rush straight towards Spottedpaw, who was waiting for him.

Frostfur started following him before he was rudely attack by a ball of wind that Birdeye sent. Frostfur hissed as the mini wind blades slashed at his scaly hide and leathery wings; causing his ears, wings, and mane to get small nicks in them.

Frostfur roared, swerving around and flew towards Birdeye. His mouth was open; a light blue ball was quickly forming in his jaws. Frostfur's eyes were gleaming in malice

()*()*()*()*()*()

Spottedpaw began to flail as she began to slow, trying to remain airborne and not falling uninterrupted to the ground. She was crying out for Sunflight in desperation.

()*()*()*()*()*()

Sunflight got there just in time and whipped up a quick gust of wind with his wings under Spottedpaw's paws. Keeping Spottedpaw airborne, hovering in the sky before being gentle deposited on Sunflight's back.

Spottedpaw let out a sigh of relief, as she anchored her small claws to Sunflight's short, thin fur for support.

Sunflight swerved around and flew right back to his battle with Frostfur.

"What took you so long?" Spottedpaw asked a little bit flustered removing one of her paws from Sunflight's fur and licked her paw and quickly ran it over her face, washing it.

He then stopped, "I could have been crow-food." Spottedpaw said and resumed her grooming, and winced as she passed over one of his wounds.

"So you actually got hit this time" Sunflight commented, you could hear the smile he had plastered cross his face through his voice and amused chuckle that followed his statement.

"Well I was only playing, Sunflight. He's the one that brought his claws out first" Spottedpaw paused; and licked her paw again to run it over her face again. Cleaning up the dried blood. "So I had to punish him for it."

"So, did you knock him out?" Sunflight asked very amused, though his eyes were still focused on the battle ahead of him. He stopped in mid-air, and closed his eyes and relaxed his body. Sunflight slowly flapped his wings and released small sliver feathers. These feathers surrounded him and started to healed some of his injuries he got from his battle with Frostfur.

"No, but one attack from Jetfoot and he will be," Spottedpaw said calmly looking at her claws. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, to see Orejump ascending the sky quickly. Missing a ball of water that Bluescale just attacked with.

As Orejump flew upwards at a blinding speed, as he tucked in his wings. Due to his swift upwards climbing, his whole body was gulf in red-orange flames from Orejump's swift speed and the condensed air pressure. This caused sparks of friction to burst into flames, making him look like a flaming phoenix soaring.

He then dived down through the sky, down towards Bluescale. The red-orange flames blew out and disappeared and a blue-white shining aura cover Orejump's body in its place. He flew down to a low altitude and struck Bluescale hard in the face; sending her tumbling through the sky.

Bluescale used her wings to catch the wind to slow her body down and stopped herself. She growled in rage and swung her tail from the right; quickly gathering water vapor around her tail and creating raging torrent of water swirling around her tail. She winced as she started to move, and flew straight towards Orejump despite her being seriously injured.

Spottedpaw snorted at this "He's too weak and mouse-brained." She then placed her paw back down on Sunflight's back and threaded her claw to Sunflight's short, thin fur again. Spottedpaw flickered her gaze back to the battle going on around her and shook her head, "and emotionally crazed."

"You know, Dragonpaw hates you." Sunflight said off-handedly, feeling his lost energy slowly being returned to him from the fading sliver feathers. "His going to kill you, when he becomes a warrior."

"I can deal with whatever he or whatever other flying apprentice throws at me, whatever form they're in." Spottedpaw stated and mused, "I wish Strugglepaw was there, now that would have been fun."

"Anyway, did you see anything last night?" Sunflight said as the sliver feathers began to fade, his focused on the battle going on between Birdeye and Frostfur.

"Yes," Spottedpaw said snapping himself from her musing and closed her eyes. Remembering what she saw in the Sliverpelt last night.

"There were four stars shining brightly in the Sliverpelt last night." Spottedpaw replied. "Two of those stars were together; big and bright. The stars were light blue and glowing fiercely so cloose to each other that it looked like they were clashing over this same spot"

"The third star was big as well and glowing fierce then the other two stars. It was in the distance; almost looked like, as if it was irritated..." Spottedpaw said sounding slightly curious, and then paused.

"Oh!" Spottedpaw exclaimed as she remembered something else "and the star was glowing yellow and almost looked like sparks were flying off it!"

"So what does that mean?" Sunflight asked puzzled "I don't read star."

Spottedpaw rolled her eyes and sighed and replied, "The two clashing stars are us, the FeatherClan, and RoyalClan, and the clashing represent the fight we're having"

"So, what about the third star?" Sunflight asked.

"The third star will be the stopping point of our battle. Whenever it happens or how it is stopped, I don't know. But it will happen." Spottedpaw replied and continued to speak, silencing whatever Sunflight was about to say "and I am not going to tell you what Clan it is, it should be really obvious."

"Well... we'll be finding out soon, won't we?" Sunflight replied, grinning and flapping his wings quickly at the moment the last few small, sliver feathers faded out.

Sunflight yell out urgently. "Spottedpaw, hold on tight."

Sunflight's face grew serious and flew backwards, gathering wind in his wings quickly. Sunflight then flew forwards, lunging towards Frostfur again.

()*()*()*()*()*()

Sunflight quickly sped up so quickly that he and Spottedpaw looked like a blur to those in the ground and those battling in the skies. They sped towards the battle between Birdeye and Frostfur.

()*()*()*()*()*()

As Sunflight and Spottedpaw neared them, they saw Birdeye quickly and elegantly flap her wings sending small golden feathers flying straight at Frostfur. Until Frostfur was covered with a mass of golden, downy feathers; making the Drageon look like one big, golden mutate chicken.

Birdeye face remained calm and her eyes staying sharp on her foe, but her nose was twitching in amusement.

Frostfur roared in humiliation and wrath, shaking off the golden feathers. Then small navy spirals appeared behind the RoyalClan warrior, as he began to do vigorous, precise, movements in performing a mystical, powerful dance. As his movements got faster, the navy spirals quickly turned into red and black flames with blue streaks of lighting crackling through it. These flames engulfed Frostfur's body, burning the feathers remaining on his body to dust and absorbing the power the dance created into his body.

Frostfur roared as the flames subsided, and flying before Birdeye was a stronger and faster Drageon.

Birdeye in a quick defense for the oncoming attack, she flapped her wings releasing feathers once again from her wings except these golden feathers were long and durable then the last ones. She surrounded the space round her with those golden feathers, creating a feathery shield.

Frostfur flew straight at Birdeye quicker then before, at in one moment he was five fox-length away in the sky and now only he was a tail-length away from her, and

In one swift movement Frostfur's right forepaws claws; his huge, sharp claws started to glow red and slashed through feathers and into Birdeye's face and chest.

Birdeye yowled in pain, but the attack didn't have the full force do to her feathery shield.

She immediately went on the offensive and started to fly round in a circle. Gaining speed each time she turned; causing the wind to spiral around her. Making a twister in the sky, but this didn't satisfy Birdeye. She started to fly around more rapidly causing the twister to grow bigger, faster, and stronger at each turn Birdeye made.

Frostfur seeing this, dashed towards Birdeye urgently. Frostfur's head began to glow navy and the navy light continued down the Drageon's body, until Frostfur's body was enveloped in a navy-colored light; from his head to his wings to his diamond tail tip.

Frostfur charged through the sky at a fast speed, exhibiting overwhelming menace; trying to attack Birdeye first, before she attacked him.

()*()*()*()*()*()

Sunflight seeing what Frostfur was going to do, he quickly increased in speed

He extended his wings and both of his wings started to glow bright yellow as he approached Frostfur.

"Brace yourself, Spottedpaw." Sunflight yelled before smashing his wings into Frostfur's flank at an alarming speed, knocking Frostfur away from Birdeye; a line white trail followed Sunflight like a fading white arrow. This attack caused Frostfur to lose momentum and the navy light disappeared in an instant.

Frostfur growled and opened his mouth and inhaled a quick gust of air before releasing a green and yellow beam of air in a mighty gust; sending it straight at Sunflight and Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw" yelled Sunflight at the oncoming attack

"Got it" Spottedpaw confirmed and concentrated as a green sphere surrounded her and Sunflight just in time to block Frostfur's attack. The yellow and beam hit the barrier and was instant absorb by it. After the attack was done, the green sphere disappeared.

Right at that moment both Sunflight and Frostfur both inhaled and released at the same time.

Frostfur released a howling blizzard that consisted of icy wind filled with small snowballs at Sunflight.

While Sunflight inhaled, the FeatherClan warrior was gathering heat in his mouth and using his wings to keep it the rapidly expending fire ball in. He then released the fireball and flapped his wings destroying the fireball, turning it into a wave of scorching hot air straight at Frostfur.

The two attacks collided with each in the sky between the two rival Clan warriors, and exploded on impact.

()*()*()*()*()*()

Spottedpaw clung onto Sunflight's back fur and feather collar, when the shock waves from the mini-explosion sent warm, blasting air at her. She struggled to stay on the young warrior's back while being buffeted by warm air and sighed when it stopped.

Spottedpaw's ears twitched urgently when she felt a strong spike of power behind her. She turned her head round to see her mentor soaring up high above all of the warriors into the tri-colored sky of the setting sun and stopped mid-air looking down upon them.

Then Jetfoot quickly became cloaked in a harsh light and from Spottedpaw's viewpoint, it looked like Jetfoot was glowing in the warm, soft colors of the sunset. Almost like the FeatherClan deputy was bathing in a softly, glowing fire of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. It was a most magnificent sight that Spottedpaw had seen in her little life, a moment she would never forget.

Jetfoot then descended at a sharp speed and quickly flew a little bit to the left avoiding a extremely powerful blast of orange-yellow fire and swerved back into alignment with his target. The fire attack looked like to Spottedpaw as a yellow beam, with a yellow and orange flames swirling around it in a spiral.

Spottedpaw then saw Jetfoot strike Furyfang hard, dealing massive damage to the RoyalClan warrior, before turning round and flew a few wing-spans away from Furyfang before stopping; facing Furyfang. Jetfoot looked so powerful and elegant flying in the dying sun.  
Spottedpaw then sifted her gaze to Furyfang and saw the enraged RoyalClan was faltering in the sky as if he was on is last legs or in this situation last wings, struggling to remain air borne. Furyfang looked so exhausted and banged up that one more powerful attack like that would knock the warrior out.

Spottedpaw suddenly felt a rush of energy flowing through her and was surrounded by a light blue aura that exploded into small blue particles that quickly faded away. Spottedpaw felt refreshed and stronger than she was before. Her eyes widen and narrowed in glee.

_ I knew he was weak._ She thought to himself, her mind buzzing with excitement that she was one level away from going through her quest to become a warrior and that soon she would be defeating Dragonpaw again in another form, but that time will hopefully be by her own paws.

Spottedpaw was brought out of her own excitement and musings when she felt a strong gust of wind knock at her right flank. She sunk her claws a little deeper into Sunflight's fur in an attempted to remain anchored and balanced on Sunflight's back; she just hoped that her claws didn't break the skin when doing so.

Spottedpaw turned her head to the right to see what was going on.

()*()*()*()*()*()

On her right she saw Birdeye exiting in the completed huge cyclone and spun around quickly in the air, the feathery shield still swirling around her, and hit the side on the cyclone with her tail; sending it straight at Frostfur. Frostfur seeing this tried to get away, but was sucked it into the huge cyclone in the end by his tail.

Spottedpaw barely heard Frostfur's roar of rage and screams of pain over the whirling of the wind. She couldn't see what was happening to Frostfur besides the dragon's occasional shadow, but in her mind's eye, Spottedpaw saw the RoyalClan being tossed around like a dead piece of prey being tossed around by a group of kits, while torrent winds slicing at Frostfur's body.

Spottedpaw felt Sunflight shift slightly and saw that Sunflight's and her body were being surround by a purple energy. Spottedpaw clung onto Sunflight's back in desperation, as Sunflight lifted her body vertically to draw in the purple energy with his wings and his winged tail and then released purple waves of wind at the gigantic cyclone. The purple wind entered the raging wind tunnel and causing the cyclone to change and take on a light purple hue.

Spottedpaw heard Frostfur's roars and screams got louder as now not only wind blades were slashing at him, but also spiritual energy blades as well. It didn't take the dragon-type long to go on the defensive. She could just see Frostfur flapping his wings quickly forming a small tornado in the cyclone. That caused the original huge cyclone to fade out.

Spottedpaw figured out what happen was that the two win tunnels, the cyclone and small tornado were cycling in the opposite directions and canceled each other out.

When the sky finally cleared it revealed an injured, tired, and furious Drageon being circled gently by a small air wisps from the remains of both of the cyclones.

Frostfur growled in rage, bearing his sharp fangs at Spottedpaw, Sunflight, and Birdeye.

Spottedpaw's eyes widen and then narrowed when she noticed what was going on, and wasn't about to let that happen. She was going to attack the enemies around her, regardless of how insignificant her attack power really was.

Spottedpaw focused in placing energy in her paws, and saw all her paws and claws began to glow in a soft, white light. Spottedpaw continued to focused the energy until her all her paws were shimmering in a white-sliver shine.

Eyes glimmered in dark glee and a smirk set on her face, Spottedpaw started a three linked attacks that she had perfected after numerous practice.

Spottedpaw started by jumping in the air, lining up her paws and fired a large, white-sliver sickle right in front of her; sending it straight towards Frostfur.

The moment she landed on Sunflight's back again, Spottedpaw quick jumped right, moving her front paws in a wide arcing movement. Creating a large, thin white-sliver half-circle. She then jumped, whirling around and kicked at the half-circle; breaking it into two parts and sent them towards Frostfur and Bluescale.

She landed, facing Sunflight's head and sent a rest of her energy in a surge of power into her paws quickly; getting ready for the third and last attack. Spottedpaw let out a battle cry as she swung is front paws to the left, and then swung them swiftly to the right and jumped into the air.

Spottedpaw flew in a circle twice, firing off small, but powerful white-sliver sickles at Frostfur, Bluescale, and Furyfang at will, before gracefully landing on Sunflight's back; the sliver-white energy fading from her paws.

Spottedpaw let out a small, soft smile when she heard yelps, yowls, and cries from Frostfur, Bluescale, and Furyfang.

When her attacks stopped, Spottedpaw looked around and was unsurprised when she saw all three Drageons standing. But she kind of expected that, due to the fact that she was a unevolved apprentice, now at level 13, going up against fully-evolved dragon-type warriors, who's that levels range from the 30's to the 40's. Even if they were battered and tired, she didn't believe her attack would be strong enough to knock them out, but she was happy she was able to deal a sixth amount of damage.

Then the Drageons did some thing she didn't think of.

()*()*()*()*()*()

Each RoyalClan warrior roared loudly and Spottedpaw felt the air pressure increase around her and the wind picking up, pushing at her body.

_ Ohhhh...Mouse dung!_ Spottedpaw thought, when realization hit her of what was happening. She thought Frostfur was going to become enraged and go on a rampage and attack everyone in site and then become confused from the fatigued. Making it easier for Birdeye, Sunflight, and himself to take the Drageon down, but this was a real more serious situation.

Furyfang, Bluescale, and Frostfur were enveloped in black-dark purple storm clouds with blue lighting cracking around them in large streaks, as they begun to charge an attack that could deal some critical damage to the FeatherClan patrol; maybe even knocking all of them out or killing them; but it wouldn't stop with them, the attack would continue on to the ground. The attack would cause destruction and death to anything living thing under them.

In Spottedpaw's mind, she began to panic. She knew she didn't have enough energy to form another barrier like earlier, and even if she did, she didn't know if it would hold up against that type of attack.

_No! No! StarClan! Please! Help us!_ Spottedpaw pleaded in her mind for some kind of hope, even if she knew it was pointless, but she wanted to cling to that hope regardless.

Suddenly, all three of the Drageons howled and threw the three black-dark purple storm clouds surging with power into the sky above them.

Spottedpaw watched in horror as the clouds began to merge together into one huge storm cloud and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what chaos the dragon-type of attack was going to cause. Her ears twitching in alert for the Drageons' combined roars that signal the attack.

Instead of hearing the roars of the RoyalClan warriors, Spottedpaw heard the cracking of lighting. Spottedpaw opened her eyes to see blue and yellow lighting bolts soaring into the sky and destroying the black-dark purple storm cloud on contact.

_ Phew...that was a close call_! Spottedpaw thought, let out a sigh, and relaxed her body, _If they arrived a few moments later, we would all be crow-food right now._ As she thought this, Spottedpaw loosed her claws from the death grip they had on Sunflight's fur and waited for the flight back home.

-Ground (back to Healkit's POV) -

Another sigh of relief came from Healkit, as he padded out of the berry bush when the lighting attacks destroyed that sinister looking cloud in the sky and heard soft pawsteps follow as Wavekit and Lightkit followed him.

He looked on to see the RoyalClan patrol quickly flying away, almost scrambling, through the night sky and desperation to get home. The Drageons roared out loud as they fled, enough that their roars carried on clearly as day, even if Healkit couldn't see them anymore. Healkit watched as FeatherClan patrol stare at the lighting barrage in the dark sky of moonrise and then swerved around and flyed back to their territory known by all the Clans as the Sky Tower.

Healkit looked around and smiled when he saw that the other kits were also coming out of the other berry bushes unharmed. Stormkit, and Charredkit were coming out a berry bush across from him with light green long and skinny leaves with rounded tips and pink flower buds tightly enclosed with light green scales.

To his far right, Orankit bounced happily out of a berry bush with dark green small, zigzagged, dagger-shaped leaves with pointy tips and a million small, white flower buds covering the bush; each bud was tightly enclosed in dark green scales.

To his far left, Nightkit and Bitekit were exiting a berry bush with blood red-colored, wide, cupped, palm-like ridged leaves and small white flower buds tightly enclosed in red scales clustered closely together.

Healkit watched Swankit leading Spearkit out of a berry bush to the right and down two from his, with her tail. The berry bush, the two FeatherClan kits came out of had a small, circular, light brown leaves and nestled in those circular leaves were long stocks with millions of miniscule white flowers lining ever square inch of the stocks. At the base of the flowery stocks was an cluster of large, light green, spiky, nettle-sharp capsules. Spearkit seemed to be leaning on Swankit and seemed to be limping.

Healkit felting concerned, bounded over to Swankit and Spearkit were.

"Is everything right?" Healkit asked gazing at Spearkit with concern and tilted his to left. "Spearkit, are you alright?"

"Everything's just peachy." Spearkit rasped out and gritted his teeth, his eyes glowing in humiliation and anger to be seen this weak by someone else, while being led around by his sister.

"I can walk on my own now" Spearkit said coolly, as he pushed himself away from Swankit and firmly placed his obviously injured right forepaw on the ground, trying to act like it his right front paw didn't effect him at all.

"See, I'm fine." Spearkit said putting more pressure on the injured paw. It would have worked, but Spearkit's wince could be heard plain in his voice.

"Oh stop it, brother. You're not fooling anyone" Swankit said slightly amused at Spearkit, as she put her tail on his back and using her tail to pull her brother towards her body again. "Now let's go and get your paw checked out."

"Fine!" Spearkit spat out irritably and leaned against Swankit again for her support.

Healkit watched the rebellious kit slowly relaxed against his birth sibling, forcing most of his weight on Swankit. He watched as the two siblings padded off together.

"Are you coming, Healkit" Swankit called back to him.

"Oh ya" Healkit said quickly padded over to Swankit and Spearkit. "So what happened to Spearkit's paw?"

"See what happened was, when we dashed into the Chesto bush. Spearkit accidentally stepped on three of those large, spiky capsules that Chesto berries form in. Anyway, Spearkit standed on those spiky capsules throughout the battle, oblivious that they were causing him pain, until the lighting strike. Then when he finally noticed it, he tried to hide it up." Swankit said amused and Healkit could tell she was moments away from laughing.

"Yeah. Laugh it up" Spearkit said irritable, "I was doing fine, until you noticed."

"Really? You don't think I wouldn't notice a new spiky green appendage growing out of your paw!" Swankit said bursting into laughter, her soft giggles sounded like song of a songbird to Healkit. "I would have to be mouse-brained to believe that." Swankit said calming down from her laughter.

"Yeah. Well. Shut up!" Spearkit grumbled out, trying to hide the fact that he was pouting and refused to talk the rest of the trek.

"Anyway Healkit, I'm sorry about earlier" Swankit said sounding guilty.

"For what?" Healkit asked very confused. What could she be sorry about? At first he began to feel guilty wondering if he, himself, did or said he shouldn't have, but mentally shook that idea out of his head. Knowing if he had done anything wrong, Swankit would have told him right away. Then Healkit thought she was apologizing for something her brother's said or done today, but dismissed that thought too because he knew Spearkit by now and was use to the rebel kit's personality by now. The next Healkit thought that she was blaming herself for the battle that just occurred in the sky and apologizing for her birthClan's behavior. He really hoped it wasn't that and prayed to StarClan that Swankit didn't think that. She didn't need to apologize to Healkit for something her birthClan did. Healkit padded slowly next to Swankit, straining his ears to hear what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry that I left you behind earlier" Swankit mumbled guiltly.

_ What?_ Healkit blinked in surprise, _that's what she was worried about? That she left me behind?_

"When those crescent, sickle shaped blades of wind were heading straight towards this camp..." Swankit said as she continued to talk, "I panicked and didn't know what to do or where to run. Then Spearkit called to me and I ran to him and you know the rest. Please, if you're angry at me I'll understand."

_She thinks I'm mad at her for leaving me alone! Healkit thought shocked and surprised by her words and had to put Swankit at ease_. "I'm not mad at you, Swankit.

It was sudden and something that has never happened to the KitClan in many, many moons. In all that confusion, panic, and chaos it was understandable; any eve would have done what you did in that situation."

Swankit seemed to be getting it, but not entirely persuaded, so Healkit continued "Also you would have probably gotten hurt because if me. With me, getting lost in thought in the middle of the attack; we would have been hit. So don't worry about me, Swankit. Just worry about yourself." Healkit said with a smile on his face.

"With what you just said, I should have every right to worry." Swankit whispered quietly to herself.

"Did you say something, Swankit?" Healkit asked.

"Oh nothing... Anyway did you see..." Swankit said switching the subject quickly, but was interrupted by Spearkit.

"Hello! Kit with an injured paw here!" Spearkit called urgently. "And just to let you know we're here."

Healkit looked from his gaze at Swankit to right in front of him. Healkit could see the brown fur and cream collars of his kitmates clustering around a bunch of yellow and white figures. Healkit's eyes widen slight and his paws began to tremble, as he cautiously padded closer to the mob; while trying to ignore the instincts telling him to run.

"So who's here?" Healkit asked hesitantly and when Swankit turned her head back to look at him confused, "I mean which Clan came?" He asked trying desperately to stifle the trembling in his voice. He knew what Clan it was, but wanted to believe it wasn't them. To bring down the dread that was building inside him at the moment; as he saw three of the yellow and white creatures dash through the barrier of tall grass followed by spiky hair apprentice brought him little relief. Healkit waited for an answer that he truly dreaded to hear; as if not knowing the answer would protect his sanity.

Swankit blinked and replied "It's the VoltClan."

_ No!_ Healkit wailed when the protective shadows of disillusion and temporary ignorance the cloaked him, that he was using to hide from the truth, were destroyed. Healkit felt as if both were ripped right from under his paws, by those three words. Leaving him unprotected of the pure terror running wild through out his body and mind.

"How could you not know it was the VoltClan, what with the electrical storm from earlier?" Spearkit said not realizing the fear that was running through Healkit's thoughts and body right now as the frightened kit froze in his steps.

_ No!_ Healkit cried out again as the clear memory of last night's nightmare flashed before his eyes of his first sight.

_...Those three huge glowing figures..._

_...The figures growing taller and bigger; while odd appendages sprouted out of their bodies at weird places..._

_...The glow around three figures faded revealing three different, monstrous creatures..._

_...A mutated light-blue, finned sea monster that seemed to be glowing an eerie sliver..._

_...A hellish devilish creature that was consumed in red and yellow fire._

_...Heated air around it nearly suffocating him..._

_...Thin, raging sharp black eyes glaring down a narrow, yellow muzzle in cold judgment..._

_... Big white sharp teeth ready to bite his throat..._

_...Yellow fur jutting of its body in thin blades, sharp blades that looked like if he got close enough that the yellow monster would skewer him without a thought..._

_... Then deadly electric sparks raced throughout the yellow blades, looking raging to attack him..._

_...Looking as if the yellow monster was going to kill him then and there..._

_ No! Go away!_ Healkit whimpered out, trying to forget those memories. _Please!_

"Excuse me." Swankit called out, "there's injured kit here." As she said this, their kitmates moved out of the way for the VoltClan warrior's to come through; giving Healkit a full view of them.

_ No! No!_ Healkit cried in panic his mind as they padded towards him, his small claws digging into the ground below him to keep him from running away, as his mind and body was telling him urgently. _No! Please! Go Away!_

But Healkit mental cries didn't stop the two warriors from padding over here.

The two yellow and white warriors, a male Jolteon with short fur and a female Jolteon with a big rip in her right ear stopped right in front of them.

_ Please! Please! Stay away!_ Healkit yowled helplessly as they came forwards. His eyes widening. His tail standing up straight and twitching.

"Hello, I'm Pinefang," the male Jolteon with short fur and motion with his head, due to fact that Jolteons didn't have tails, at the female Jolteon with a big rip her ear, "and this Chippedear."

_ I know who you are!_ Healkit cried out, _Please!_

"Hello" Chippedear said bowing her head.

_ No! Please! Leave!_

"So what which one of you is hurt?" Pinefang asked looking at all three of them. The moment the Jolteon's black eyes stared at him; Healkit felt his whole body tense up in fear that he felt paralyzed. Healkit could feel his entire body trembling and he felt as if his paws were frozen to the ground.

_ Please! Get away from me!_ Healkit cried out, trying desperately to get away from the Jolteons, his mind in panic. _No! Please body! I must get away!_

"It's my brother, Spearkit that needs help" Swankit said softly putting her tail against her brother's flank, "He injured his paw during the battle. It's a small wound, but I want it looked at by a healer."

"Okay. If you feel you need to, we can take Spearkit with us to our camp to have Buttertail look at him." Pinefang said and asked "is that okay with you?"

_ Yes! Please! Take him and leave! Now!_ Healkit cried out frantically.

"Yes, that will be fine with me." Swankit replied.

_No!_

"Clearpaw!" Pinefang called out and a female Eevee, who dashed over to them quickly, "will you take Spearkit to camp to Buttertail, so she can look at his paw."

_No!_

"Yes. I can do that, Pinefang." The VoltClan female apprentice replied energetically; her entire body, from her short, brown, spiky fur to her cream-colored static, puffball collar to up straight, jig-jagged tail was shaking in excitement. "Come on Spearkit."

_ No!_

Spearkit reluctantly pushed himself full on his own paws, wincing slightly as he limped over to Clearpaw and sighing relief as he leaned on her left flank. Clearpaw taking the lead, started to slowly pad off towards the VoltClan border. Spearkit followed Clearpaw's lead, two kitsteps behind hers pawsteps.

_ No!_

"Wait!" Swankit called out, stopping both Clearpaw and Spearkit in their tracks. Swankit looked at Pinefang and asked "Can I come too? Spearkit is my brother and I want to go with him."

_No Swankit!_ Healkit pleaded. _Don't leave me here with these monsters!_

"Any objections, Clearpaw?" Pinefang asked Clearpaw.

"No Pinefang" Clearpaw replied, "I'm okay with it"

_No Swankit! Don't leave me here like all the others!_

"Okay I'm coming, but one moment." Swankit said and turned to Healkit "Healkit I'm...Healkit are you okay!" Swankit cried out in alarm, causing all eyes to land on him.

Healkit could just tell what he looked like right now. His eyes were as wide as moons that made his brown irises show, scared tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. His ears and tail were sticking up straight in the air and were frozen in place. Healkit could feel his whole body was shaking and every single hair on his body was standing up straight. The look frozen on his face showed pure terror.

"Healkit!" Swankit mewed sharply, trying to get me to snap out of it.

"Is he alright?" Chippedear asked boldly, leaning over; looking at Healkit straight in his wide eyes. Chippedear didn't notice that doing that brought back terrible memories from Healkit's past.

_...Thin, raging sharp black eyes... Cold judgment... _"No!" Healkit whimpered

"Healkit" Somebody called out to him, but he couldn't recognize the voice.

_... Big white sharp teeth ready to bite his throat..._ "No!" Healkit felt his ears droop down to the side of his face like he was trying to block out the visions with his ears.

_...Yellow fur in sharp blades...yellow monster skewering him..."No!_" Healkit whined slowly shaking his head and took a hesitant small step back.

"Healkit! What's wrong?" A small, hyper-pitched voice cried out, as he saw through tear-filled eye a blurry figure.

_...deadly electricity..._ "No! No! No! " Healkit took a few quick pawsteps backwards.

_...Ready to Kill Him..._ The moment that thought ran through Healkit's head, Healkit thought he saw a blurry yellow and white figure approach him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Healkit cried out in fright and whirled around. Healkit ran as fast as he could away from those yellow monsters in desperation; his paws slamming against the ground with every step. All he could hear was the wind roaring in his ears as he ran, barely hearing Swankit calling for him. He felt tears falling quickly down his face, distorting his vision making Healkit to follow scent to know his location. When scented his own scent.

Healkit made a dash following the scent. He raced through the small opening, and felt as the bramble scraped against his back fur; ripping some fur from his pelt. Healkit made a dive for his nest and hastily laid down; his body still shaking. Healkit covered his long flatten ears with his paws and screwed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the world.

"It's all just a dream. It's all just a dream." Healkit repeated to himself over and over, believing if he said it enough, that it would be true and what happened today was just a dream; a really realistic dream.

Healkit just layed there, repeating this sentence until it became a soothing chant. Healkit breathed in the comforting scents that lingered in the bramble bush for many, many moons. The scent of past friends, current kitmates, and the smell of milk from his replacement mother all those moons ago. Healkit felt his body relax and slowly fell sleep.

_ I hope THEY will be gone when I wake up._ Healkit thought before his paws carried him off to dreamland.

-Later in the FeatherClan camp –

Spottedpaw sat on a stone ledge looking at the stars in the Sliverpelt shimmer and watched the waning moon with a quarter disappear rose high in the starry sky to where its pedestal sat. See sat on a small cliff overlooking a forest of tropical trees and island greenery that slowly receded into a white, soft sandy beach covered in sea shell, seaweed, and driftwood. Small, soft waves crash gently along the shoreline, water lapping at the sand and receded slowly like a kit's tongue slowly lapping at water. The ocean water was dark as the black sky above. Stars twinkling and the moon shifted from short to long in the ocean under the tides pull, reflecting a mirrored-like version of the night sky.

"So this is where you were, Spottedpaw." A warm voice said behind her.

Spottedpaw turned her head to see Sunflight landing behind her from the meeting ground up above.

Their territory was known as the Sky Tower, because after the lines of trees, a huge, rock structure juts from the ground like a huge pillar. The rock pillar is round and juts straight upwards with stone ledges just like the one he was sitting on. The tower had many caves that were dug deep in the rock allowing and protected by the stone ledges; so when leaf-fall and bare-leaf came around. Her Clan will remain warm and dry till new-leaf, which is good because her clan dislikes the cold and snowy seasons. At the top of the Sky Tower, there are a bunch of rock pillars. They start low to the ground for kits and apprentices and begin to grow until they reach the Firestar's pillar, which is the tallest of all the pillars.

"I just wanted to look at the stars before I retired for the day" Spottedpaw said calmly, turning her head to look back at the stars. Spottedpaw heard soft, feathery pawsteps as Sunflight padded and sat closely next to her looking at the night sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" Spottedpaw commented laying her head on one of Sunflight's wings.

"Yeah" Sunflight murmured looking serenely at the beautiful scenery and then turned his head looking at Spottedpaw and chuckled softly; letting a pleasing low baritone song.

"What's so funny" Spottedpaw asked with a low growl lifting her head to look at Sunflight.

"Your face" Sunflight answered amused. "If looks like Highwing got you"

"She wouldn't let me leave until every cut was covered" Spottedpaw replied imagining that her face looked like he walked through a spider's web. Highwing was their healer and a good one at that. Though she sometimes did her job too well and fretted over every single injury an eve got, and treated like that eve was going to die soon. "Highwing saw my wounds when I arrived, freaked out, and pushed me into her den before I knew what was happening. Thankfully she calmed down and allowed me to sleep in my own den, just as long as I see her tomorrow." Spottedpaw said with a shrug

"It looked like you got it easy" Sunflight said with a stifled chuckle, "Between Highwing and Firestar I doubt Birdeye will be getting out. Especially from what I heard Birdeye is having kits."

"Congratulations to them" Spottedpaw said in a knowing voice.

"You knew already!" Sunflight said surprised.

"Don't look surprised at me, Sunflight. You should know me by now." Spottedpaw said giving him an obvious look. "A couple of moons ago I saw a bundle of small star around this big red one. The red star represented fire and the little stars symbolized kits and the only two Holeons I knew that had fire in their names were you and Firestar. Its obviously wasn't you, so Birdeye had to be pregnant."

"Why couldn't it be me?" Sunflight asked defensively, "Honeypelt and I are getting close, you know."

Spottedpaw gave the Holeon a dark look that could be interpreted as jealousy, but shook her head and started to giggle that sounded like mockingbird's call. "You! And Honeypelt! I would have to see it to believe it! Anyway why you would want anyone, when you already have me. Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Spottedpaw said sadly; her head bowed, her ears drooping, and her tail lying limp on the ground.

"Spottedpaw...forget it" Sunflight sighed, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Spottedpaw said calmly, like the last few moments never happened.

_I swear you spend too much time with Weirdpaw_. Sunflight sighed again and shook his head, "I want to ask you what about the fourth star? You didn't tell me what it meant before."

"Ohhhhh! That star!" Spottedpaw exclaimed, "I didn't say anything before because it had no relevance to our battle."

"So what is that star's story?" Sunflight asked curiously.

"Honestly! I don't know." Spottedpaw said sounding a little bit frustrated, "I always see this small, white flickering star every night hanging over there." Spottedpaw said pointing with her tail over to where the KitClan was. "It just showed up one night and now many moons later it hasn't disappeared or moved. I know it holds some great significance, but I can't make sense of it. I just hope I will someday."

"I know you will" Sunflight said warmly, putting his third wing-like tail on Spottedpaw's shoulder in a comforting gesture and then pulled way from Spottedpaw and spread his wings.

"See you tomorrow!" Sunflight said before taking off into the air and flew upwards and land on a small ledge towards the middle of the tower and went in.

Spottedpaw smiled happily before heading off to sleep, looked off into the distance and saw that same small, white star glowing in the night sky. The star flickering feebly in the night sky like it was battling to stay lit like the last flame on a Charmander's tail; fighting not to flicker out for it could mean its end.

_Keep fighting little star! Because someday you will do something that none of us will be able to do! And when you do it will be an honored to meet you._ Spottedpaw smiled a real smile at that little star. "I will, Sunflight. I will be able to someday."

Spottedpaw turned around and padded up the flat ascending path that rounded around in a spiral around the Sky Tower. Spottedpaw stopped in front of the apprentice den and stuck her head in.

Spottedpaw saw Weirdpaw lying on his back in his nest; the apprentice's paws were standing up straight above his body and Weirdpaw's ears were lying flat on the ground on each side of his head.

Spottedpaw smiled amused and looked at her nest, which looked unused, and shook her head. She pulled her head out of the apprentice's den and padded higher to warrior's dens.

Spottedpaw paused when she saw a small gap dividing the apprentices, elders, healer and queens from the warriors and their leader. Spottedpaw backed up a little bit and then took off running and jumped over the gap. She landed flawlessly and padded on upwards until she reached Sunflight's den and took a last glance at the star before padding in.

Spottedpaw padded around in a circle before lying, curled up next to sleeping Sunflight and instantly fell asleep.

Sunflight open his eyes and looked down to see the eevee curl up against him. Sunflight sighed with a smile on his face and nuzzled Spottedpaw's head. Before lying his head on the moss and feathered nest and fell asleep.

* * *

**Moves used (in order of appearance):**

**Razor Wind (Normal): **Attack

** Tailwind (Flying)**: Supportive

**Helping Hand (Normal):** Supportive

**Aerial Ace (Flying): **Attack

**Flamethrower (Fire): **Attack

**Bounce (Flying):** Attack

**Rag****e (Normal): **Attack/Supportive

**Slash (Normal): **Attack

**Tail Whip (Normal):** Supportive

**Fury Swipes (Normal):** Attack

**U-turn (Bug): **Attack/Supportive

**Air Slash (Flying): **Attack

**Ice Beam (Ice): **Attack

**Roost (Flying): **Supportive

**Water Pulse (Water): **Attack

**Brave Bird (Flying): **Attack

**Aqua Tail (Water): **Attack

**Feather Dance (Air): **Supportive

**Dragon Dance (Dragon): **Supportive

**Feather Storm (Flying): **(More powerful version of Feather Dance), Supportive. the users flapped their wings releasing feathers from their wings that are long and durable, and surrounds space round them with those feathers, creating a feathery shield.

**Dragon Claw (Dragon): **Attack

**Twister (Dragon):** Attack

**Torna Cyclone (Dragon/Flying):** (More powerful version of Twister), Attack.

The user starts to fly round in a circle. Gaining speed each time they turned; causing the wind to spiral around them until it makes a twister in the sky. The user then builds on twister by fly around more rapidly causing the twister to grow bigger, faster, and stronger at each turn until a huge cyclone is formed. After that the user exits the completed huge cyclone and then sent it flying with their tail.

Once the cyclone hit the opponent, it pulls them in and tosses them around while tearing them viciously with sharp wind blades and it doesn't disappear until the opponent faints.

**Dragon Rush (Dragon):** Attack

**Power Wing (Flying):** (More powerful version of Wing Attack) Attack. The user increases in speed as they head towards their opponent. They then extended their wings as they begin to glow bright yellow and then smash their wings into there opponents at an alarming speed, a white line trails the user like a fading white arrow.

**DragonBreath (Dragon):** Attack

**Protect (Normal):** Supportive

**Blizzard (Ice):** Attack

**Heat Wave (Fire):** Attack

**Sky Attack (Flying):** Attack

**Fire Spin (Fire):** Attack

**Ominous Wind (Ghost):** Attack

**Twister (Dragon):** Attack

**Wide Slash, Vertical Cut, and Vacuum Cut (?):** (Found in the pokemon mystery dungeon games) a rapidly seamlessly trio of attacks done in a row. It starts out with the users paws glowing soft, white light and when the user focuses their power it turns into white-sliver shine.

The first in line of attacks **Wide Slash**, the user starts out by jumping in the air, lining up their paws and fired a large, white-sliver sickle right in front of them,

**Vertical Cut**, The moment they landed they quick jumped right, moving their front paws in a wide arcing movement. Creating a large, thin white-sliver half-circle. They then jumped, whirling around and kicked at the half-circle; breaking it into two parts and sent them forwards.

**Vacuum Cut**, the last movement starts when they land. The send the rest of their energy in a surge of power into their paws quickly; getting ready for the third and last attack. Then they swing is front paws to the left, and then swung them swiftly to the right and jumped into the air and fly in a circle twice, firing off small, but powerful white-sliver sickles at in all directions.

**Draco Strom (Dragon):** (An attack I created). It starts by the user or users my roaring increasing the air pressure and the wind picking up and then they are enveloped in black-dark purple storm clouds with blue lighting cracking around them in large streaks, as they begun to charge an attack. They then howl and throw the black-dark purple storm clouds surging with power into the sky and if with others, they merged and combine.

The attack is released with final roar, thus sending large beams of dark green, dark yellow, and dark navy light raining down the area of battle. These beams are powerful and very stronger in intensity. It stronger with multiple users.

**And random lightning attacks from the VoltClan.**

If anyone would like to see again what Drageon and Holeon's look like please go to the link posted on my profile.

Drageon and Holeon's creator is SaturnGrl, not me. I just brought her creation to life.

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 4

Hello Greenfairy here again after a long break of two years and half.

Firstly, I will say that would like to apologize for the long wait, but when writing this chapter everything came crumbling down. This chapter was supposed to go out by the end of January 2009, but my laptop crashed and it took me a while to get my new laptop and get use to a different the new setup because I switched from a Windows computer over to a Mac (relearning Microsoft Word on that was fun). So it took me until the end off winter break before I got started on this chapter and before to long, I was in college again and that took up most of my time. Though I did get some writing done then, but it was slow became of college life and homework. I planned to write the rest of this chapter and finish it by the end of summer in 2010, but destractions were bountiful then my own interest. I will say the world is one big distraction with the internet, books, tv show, and movie; my writing at the time only got to a certian amount before stopping because of college once more rearhead its ulgy head and took over. Winter followed suit in the same fashion as summer 2010. I wasn't until I graduated from college, did new rush of excitement motivate me to continue from were I left off. After that was writing and editing, writing and editing and more writing and more editing until it became the chapter that lies before you. Hope you like it.

Secondly, This summer has given me massive inspiration in this story and its polt, so it will be awesome I promise you. Though how long it takes, I don't know. I have already started on chapter 5, though really chapter 4 broken up into two parts. However if I placed it all in this chapter, it would have never come out. Trust me on this one.

Thirdly, my writing my have changed dracticly from the last few chapters, but I guess graduating from college and exposed so much to the world can do that to you, and that's about it.

Oh, and Saturngrl is the creator of all the new eeveeluation that I will be using in my story. She made them and I just brought them to life. Though, I changed some of the names to suit my story and some small facts about them, but that's about all the power I have. So if you read her review she left, I'm the one at fault not her. I've talked to her and everythings fine now.

Also there's another creator of a future eeveeluation hanging in the wings for this story as well, I will not say who.

And also to the people that have read this fanfic so far, I have have made changes to the **allegiances** roster page in the two years. So if you have any confusion, check that. I made the final changes to it before submitting this, so this one the last one, sort of, unless I change my mind again.

_Italics _- thoughts

"..." - Speaking

_'Mindspeak'  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Pokemon, and all the new eeveeutions belong to SaturnGrl and I also would like to say that this is my story. So I don't want to see any anybody plagiarizing my story, that means no using my characters, my plot, my ideas, or anything remotely similar to this story. So please don't. I don't steal your stories. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4

Healkit laid on one of the stone shelves high on the Stone Stage sunning himself under the rising sun. Looking up at the morning sky, he watched the puffy; white clouds slowly glide across the slowly brightening sky, changing it from a cold icy blue into a warm light blue. Healkit watched as the small yellow sun rose from behind the tall, dormant volcano at the PyroClan territory.

The sun. The sun was always a mystery to him. It was something that has always fascinated Healkit since he was a little kit. The sun shinned in all its golden glory and brilliance high above the land he called home. It gave light and warmth to the creatures of the waking world, while holding this power that ascended the leaders of the Clans that padded under it. Its splendor was always second to none, only tying its night counterpart, the moon. He loved basking the sun's warm and light whenever he had the chance, while mulling over his problems.

Having such a fascination with the sun since birth, it wasn't hard for Healkit to try to figure out the mystery of this glowing beauty. He observed it and watched as it rose at sunrise, centered itself at sunhigh, and fell at sunset. So it didn't take him long to wonder what happened to the sun after it disappeared for moonrise. He watched its rise and fall so many times that he noticed how the sun always seemed to rise itself from behind the dormant volcano in the distance every sunrise and fell behind the high rock wall that encompassed the island that the eves lived on. He also heard from one of the kits that lived beyond that wall was this large and vast sparkling sea, a sight that he didn't get to see for himself until moons later. So it didn't take him long to believe that the sun rose from within the volcano each sunrise, creating itself for the sunlight hours and was put out by the waters of the sea when it set for the day to give rise to the moon.

Healkit back then was adamant about this because he believed he was expert on the sun and he knew that the sun was made of fire and fire was created consistently by volcano. So obviously a huge fireball, that the sun was, where else _could_ it have come from _but_ the only place that Healkit knew had that much heat and lava, the volcano.

The volcano was located in PyroClan territory and was the home to one of The Three Powers. The volcano was dormant, but lava still boiled inside it, consistently building on top each other in a never-ending struggle for strength and dominance.

It seemed to Healkit that it was like the lava had a life of its own because it kept on flowing, melting the rocks inside the volcano. The lava was always burning, bubbling, and blazing hot; struggling against its dormant captor to escape and show the world its true power, and if that ever happened a lot of eves around its borders which means that VoltClan, SpiritClan, DayClan, and NightClan would be in trouble. Though it would also cause some environmental changes as well, so the others Clans would have to adapt too.

The volcano and its lava was the strong symbol of PyroClan traits and the element that the Clan controlled. Healkit found out on his first visit to PyroClan territory that these Fire-type eves were a passionate and proud Clan, whose own powers lay dormant.

Their powers lay dormant because in all of Healkit's young life, he had not heard of any major battles between PyroClan and the other Clans. Sure there were some border skirmish between them and VoltClan, but never anything big battle related that Healkit has ever heard of.

That was one thing that was strange to Healkit, with all the problems that the VoltClan go through every moon from every eve and their ancestors invading their territory and stealing their prey, it was a wonder why PyroClan never got the same treatment.

Strange as it was, Healkit thought this seemed to be a good sign to for PyroClan, to not be bothered by other Clans, but Healkit had heard from the shadows that other Clans often accused PyroClan of being lazy and pampered at times; that they did not deserve to be called warriors or Clan for that matter. Or even hold the title and prestige that it had over the sixteen clans, KitClan not included. There were also some small rumors about talk about a revolt against PyroClan and taking the proud Clan's territory for their own in secret, but so far nothing has happened.

Though Healkit thought this was a good thing because besides the large volcano that stood out prominently around their lands, the rest of their territory wasn't so great. The rest of PyroClan territory consisted of rocky, grassy grounds that only had a few pine trees and shrubs. It was too rocky and uneven for VoltClan and too out in the open for DayClan, NightClan, and SpiritClan who mainly inhabited forests and caves. Though RoyalClan would gladly take it if meant more prey. It was actually weird that they, who consistently take prey from VoltClan, never ventured into the fiery land VoltClan bordered. That was so strange. Then again SpiritClan…

Healkit shook his head to stop his wayward train of the thought.

Anyway, back the other mystery at paw.

However, no eve has ever said any one of these things directly to PyroClan because of fear. A fear that went unspoken from the mouths of eves for the moons of the ancient past to those of the distant future. Whether it was for Clan pride or for eves' own self-worth. The reason for that fear had puzzled him for a few moons until Healkit had learned what the other Clans were afraid of from the one of many visiting apprentices that visited the KitClan often, for one of many reasons, during his young kithood.

The real reason PyroClan didn't have anyone apposing them for many, many moons and the reason that those hidden accessions and hidden threats never made their way to the flame eves' ears. Was because they were secretly afraid of PyroClan because of the element that PyroClan controlled. Though, the rest of the Clans would actually never admit it to anyone for their own pride and that element was... Fire.

PyroClan warriors could easily wielded the uncontrollable element of fire and bend it to their will and that's why they were feared. One full-on attack from PyroClan could easily lay waste to land around him and burning down the trees and plants like the berry bushes that grew around him and leave nothing but ash in their place. Leaving the land barren and prey would become scarce. Leaving the island they lived on inhabitable for many, many moons to come. Just like the way the volcano they live on destroys everything in its path when it erupts

Only one or two Clans that Healkit knew of could have still survived in that environment, but it would make life harder for eleven Clans lost in the destruction. Those who lived in places lush with vegetation and prey before that would find life would be a struggle to just get by. It would make bare-leaf seem harmless and comfortable by comparison.

This terrible event was one thing that all the Clans wanted to avoid from coming true, and left the matter with PyroClan alone.

There was actually a rumor that Healkit once heard that flareons were born from the lava during a volcanic eruption and that at their birth, the fire eves' fluffy collars; large, bushy tails; and the tuft of fur on their heads were originally actual burning fire. It was said over the years that the fire burned out leaving yellow fur in its place.

So learning this, and adding what he knew about the sun so far. Young Healkit concluded that his assumptions on the sun was true, and deemed this matter with the sun finished and went to explore another mystery.

How wrong he was back then. It took on was one female apprentice to set him straight back then.

The female apprentice, he once knew, that came from PyroClan and was called Occapaw. She was visiting KitClan at the time and Healkit back then couldn't resist, but to meeting her. To find out more about one of the few eves that was in possession of the sun, the fiery deity of the sky.

When he first met her, he immediately asked her questions on the sun left and right. How was it created? What was like to witness the sun being born up close every morning? Did PyroClan have a paw in creating it? And more questions that followed like an endless river.

With each of Healkit's questions, the more confused Occapaw seemed to get. She looked at him strange, as if he had two heads and asked him what he was talking about. To which the young naïve Healkit excitedly spilled all that he knew about sun. Healkit remember how proud he had been of himself at that moment. No longer was he the outsider of the Clans he thought to himself then. Not the afraid kit that feared the very eves that gave him a home, with food and shelter; and place among their ranks. And comfort.

He thought with his knowledge. Maybe, just maybe he could stand out from the rest for a different reason then he was at this moment. A frighten eve that didn't know where he came from, who his parents were or his kin for that matter, or what he was meant to be. That by all rights made him a rogue. An small eve that scorned and feared the very thing that make an eve a warrior that was set down in the Warrior's Code, evolution. Not a creature to be pitied or whispered about from distance. He wouldn't be different at all.

No, with this knowledge would make him normal. Make the eves to think of him higher and talk to him with equality, not to be looked down upon again. He would make sure of this Healkit thought to himself then, as he finished expertise on the sun. He then sat there, with his chest puffed out, his spine straighten; face beaming, and his head up high, as he waited for her awe and praises.

However, all he got as a soft laughter from Occapaw before she destroyed all he knew in a heartbeat.

When Healkit asked why she was laughing about, Occapaw kindly told him everything that he just told her wasn't true and that the sun was entirely different entity then he thought it was.

Occapaw began to explain nicely what she knew about the sun to Healkit. Her words true and kind, there wasn't a lick of arrogance or condescending her voice. Her voice that he found was warm and soothing, like a mother's tongue.

Occapaw said that the sun was actually a large star shining in the sky even before the Clans were created or before the world around them even existed and would probably keep on existing well on even after their deaths. Although she did give him a little bit of acknowledgment when she agreed with Healkit that the sun was made of fire, but not the kind of fire that the sun was made of. It wasn't made of the lava and fire that breed constantly there in her Clan's volcano, neither was it something that could be created each sunrise. The sun was just something that traveled across the sky, watching over them without actually interfering.

Occapaw actually thank Healkit for giving PyroClan so many honors by suggesting that they had their paws on the sun. Though they did have the fiery spirit and the control of the element that made the sun. Though PyroClan was strong and truly powerful. Control over the sun was impossible. The sun had too much power over PyroClan to let that happen. They relayed on sun for the heat and warmth to fuel their attacks and live.

Occapaw actually said the height of her and many of her Clan's life was to watch the sun from outside of volcano. They had this ritual they must perform every sunrise and sunset to give thanks to the sun. Each sunrise, at dawn, the whole Clan gathered together a gave their praise to sun for returning to them again and providing the fire they wield and at every sunset, at dusk, the Clan gathered again together bidding farewell to the setting sun and hoping for its return the following sunrise.

Occapaw said the PyroClan had such relevance towards the sun that two past PyroClan leaders created two different, but unique fire attacks to try to give homage to the sun. They were christened the names; _Sun Burst_ and _Burning Sun _upon their births and their creators' names were forever passed down through PyroClan's history for their feats. They turned into two equality powerful fire-type attacks that were both strong and excluded the same power and brilliance of that fiery star. They both did massive damage to its attended adversary and it was something that fellow fire eves feared.

However, these attacks were so powerful that, those that wield them had to have a strong heart and will, and had a great deal of control because of raging fire of the sun within them. If the warrior, one wielding it does not making any of these criteria, it could result in dire consequences for the wielder and anything or anyone around him or her. It could spell death of the wielder and anyone around them and would lead to massive destruction to the environment as well. To those that could control these legendary attacks, became forever legends themselves to PyroClan.

The only other close extent that PyroClan had to control the sun was by small honor of _Sunny Day_ it was ability that all PyroClan apprentices were gifted from their mentors. The move couldn't do anything to the sun beside extenuate the sun's beauty by intensifying its rays, making it shine brighter, and revealing it from weather that covered or blocked it from sight.

Though this whole time the young him sat there, his emotions flickering between amazement at her words, but disappointment that he was once again he was just that scared eve again.

Though before she left, Occapaw left him some knowledge that chilled him to the bone. She remarked that even if they could control the sun, they would not survive it to see it because if the sun got really close to their world, it would kill them all. The heat and intensity of sun would boil leaving the world around them consisting of only lava and dried, crack earth behind. With no plants, water, or shelter, they would slowly die from thirst, hunger, and from the heat, itself. She said all of this in a kind and knowable tone, as if she said as an afterthought to their conversation. Occapaw left then merrily on her way, not knowing that she added another fear to the list of fears that Healkit had.

To this day, Healkit would once or twice find himself staring at sun hanging in the sky, hoping it did not do what Occapaw had told him all those moons ago.

_I wonder what she's doing now._ Healkit thought as he watched a rather small flock of small sky blue birds with a short, rounded white beak and two long sky blue feathers on top of their heads. However, these birds weren't normal because they seemed to have what it looked like they have cloud for wings.

Occapaw.

She was a pretty female Eevee for an apprentice, but not as beautiful as Swankit. She had a strong disposition and a big heart.

When he talked to her all those moons ago, she had very kind nature about her that Healkit found very comforting. She carried that same proud and passionate spirit that was widely known about her Clan.

In fact, Healkit had never known anyone in PyroClan that was not proud or passionate. Sure they showed it differently through their own personalities, but each carried their Clan's nature within their hearts.

Occapaw carried her Clan's nature strong in her own heart, and was very compassionate to the eves around her. She was never forceful or looked at him with pity as other eves were to him. She almost had this caring aura about her that would definitely make her a great mother someday.

_If I know her probably a warrior by now and evolved, but I can help but wonder what her life is right now. Does she have a mate? Does she have any kits? How strong is she now? Does she still have that big heart of hers? _Healkit thought as these birds with cloud wings flew beautifully and gracefully through sky, singing as they went.

_Oh Well. _Healkit sighed watching a rather small cloud-bird break from the flock and started to fly freely around the flock and through that clouds. A couple of times the cloud-bird glided across sun, illuminating the bird in golden glow.

The sun, to Healkit, was just as mysterious in many ways still after all those moons ago. Through Occapaw had cleared up the matter of the creation of the sun, she never said anything on were it went after it set. He asked Swankit, because she was the only eve that he knew lived beyond that solid, tall rock wall. Discounting her brother, Spearkit. Because lets face it, he wouldn't get much help from him because of his wayward best friend, Bitekit. Healkit just didn't want to deal with the headache it was dealing with those two mouse-brains.

So he asked Swankit what really happened when the sun set at the end of the day. What happened to the sun once it sunken into the ocean and disappears until sunrise? How the sun can sink into the sea at dusk and than look completely the same when it rose in the morning? With it being fire and all. Swankit replied that she didn't know too much about it either, neither did she question the acts of nature too much. It was just as foolish to try to predict the wind. Swankit said calmly that sometimes it was good just watch and enjoy the mysteries of nature then to try to find the answers for them.

After his talk with Swankit, he was left with more questions then answer. Though Swankit didn't truly answer his questions, her words left an impact on him. He left the investigation of what happened to the sun after sunset alone, though he still thought about it sometimes.

Healkit guess it was just in his nature to question everything around him. Maybe it came from not knowing who he really was, made him question the world around him. Like the mystery of his own existence had triggered a need to understand everything more then he need to know. The sun was as such a mystery he wanted to solve, even if it was impossible. It was a mystery he needed to know, but will never know. The same was true with those blue birds that are able to fly with clouds for wing.

Healkit watched as the flock to cloud-birds called back to the smaller cloud-bird in musical chirps making the small blue cloud-bird stopped in mid-turn. The little cloud-bird pause and looking a little bit confused; letting out a soft chirp before happily joining the flock again and begin to fly off.

"I hope they get away long before RoyalClan starts its morning patrol."Healkit said to no one, as they flapped carefree to the western horizon.

RoyalClan seemed to be still angry after their recent confrontation with FeatherClan.

Healkit could see that by the way that RoyalClan had increased their patrols over the last three suns. Do to that, he had not seen the lilac-colored blurs zipping over FlutterClan territory since than. Though that was understandable for FlutterClan were staying out of the air with a pact of enraged Drageons just looking for a fight.

What Healkit realized from many, many moons ago, was that whenever RoyalClan would encounter FeatherClan invading in their air territory, whether they caught Holeons in the act or if it was only by scent; it did not matter to RoyalClan.

Just knowing that FeatherClan had invaded their bounders got them enraged and tended to strike out at the nearest flying creature or creatures. This was mainly FlutterClan, who were always there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

FlutterClan was the Clan that prided in their bug-evolved warriors. They were the only Clan that was considered the weakest among the Clans and their evolved form didn't seem to stop this assumption, no it furthered it. Though FlutterClan seemed to be the weakest in looks, it didn't mean they didn't hold their own in beauty. Because from Healkit's perspective, FlutterClan had the same beautiful forms as their seventeen evolved brethren. They had one most fragile forms, but they also a thing of beauty and weirdest. Diptereon was the name of this unique form and unique they were.

Diptereon's were the smallest of all the eeveelutions on the island. They had small, slim bodies and frames that were covered in lilac hair-like fur. This hair-like fur covers the hardened shell of the Diptereon's exoskeleton, but was thin as a leaf that could easily be penetrated by a strong attack. Though, these eves have figured that out and learn so many defense moves when they're apprentices, that it gets harder and harder to harm them besides fire, flying, and rock attacks. They also have three small golden circles lined both sides of the Diptereon, though sometimes these golden circle changes places and designs.

Their legs were covered in the lilac hair-like fur that were thin and flexible and have small, sharp, translucent, golden daggers on their front, upper-forepaws. Diptereon's paws had sticky, almost like suction-cup pads that allowed them to stick things due to the fact that they didn't have claws and their kits were born without claws also developed this ability. Diptereons have small tails was also covered in lilac hair-like fur and resembles a squirrel's tail. On their backs was pair of translucent, light blue, long, thin wings.

A Diptereon has a round head that was pulled back to the two triangle ears pressed close together at the top of their heads; their heads were covered in the lilac hair-like fur. In the middle of their foreheads was large golden oval and had a single long whisker on either of its face; high on its cheeks. Diptereon's had large crimson compound eyes and above their eyes were two antennas, which made look like the antennas were its like eyebrows. The antennas started out lilac and then changed to a golden color the moment they pulled away from its body. A Diptereon's antenna ran from its head to past its tail and it curved from the moment it came off its head and curled a little bit at the end.

FlutterClan was probably the only Clan that Healkit that had less of bad reaction then any of the other eeveelutions on Eve Island and that wasn't saying much.

Healkit thought that it could because he didn't see them too up close then the other eeveelutions that time, or maybe because of their nature that he found a common bond with them. Because he was just as weak as well as they are. Because he was disadvantaged and weak in form; and was viewed as weak by the other Clans. Because of his fear, his hesitance, and his cowardice. However unlike them, he didn't try to find ways to solve his problems with his own paws. Instead he just sat there and moped, hoping for some miracle would come to him.

Healkit sighed and hopelessly watched a single cloud sail across the sun, reliving the terror that overcame him three sunrises ago. It was so easy for him to slip into fear, because by all rights, fear became him too often. Memories of the past so often invaded his thoughts during the time of the sunshine and his dreams at night. The memories of his first few sunrise of living seemed to revolve so much that they became him and as much as Healkit tried to resist them, they keep on popping up unabated.

It was just as it was now, Healkit fought against the memories. He tried to push those memories down deep inside him, so he could try to be normal. However, like usual, the memories never stayed down for long. Instead they brought on a new force to weaken him and then to plow on through his mental defenses, and the new force that the memories used was emotions created out of the future.

The memories switched the emotions of terror to hopelessness and despair. These emotions were feelings that Healkit was use to feeling a lot, though not as much as he did now. Now, that his future was hung out in front of him like an endless reminder.

Healkit's "day of choice" was coming up on him soon then he wanted. Too soon will it be his time to decided which Clan he will live, serve, and be loyal to for the rest of his life. Too soon will he have to decide which evolved form he would live in for the rest of his life!

Those were the thoughts that Healkit always kept out of his mind and shunned away because of his fears. Instead Healkit focused on what was in the present, dealing with another day of searching for himself and his origins. Though he had never made much progress with that either. It was always Healkit trying to fit together about himself in his own mind or from anything that he could glean from Tarotpaw. He never searched outsides of his "Clan's" boundaries or even to try to go near the area he hatched, it just provided to many bad memories for him. Healkit just relied on information given to him long ago by past eves and that was it. He was just as much of a coward in that aspect as well.

However, that didn't stop the moon from slowly disappearing each night. It followed in its cycle route adamantly, not caring that it was slowly leading a eve to his doom.

Last night the moon had nearly lost almost half of itself to the night sky, which left a chilling feeling in Healkit's bones. This meant that he only had half-moon left before he had to choose. Because it was custom for "choosing kit" that reached the pinnacle level ten to leave on the night of a new moon and journey back to it's BirthClan. From there the kit will have to decide its own fate; whether to stay with this BirthClan or go in the paws of a different Clan.

The rule stood firmly in front of Healkit, taunting to him at every heartbeat. Taunting him because there was no other way out of this beside it. Healkit knew it's for sure, because there was never a kit like him. There was never a kit that didn't know where he or she wanted to going.

Sure there were exceptions made for apprentice that made the wrong choice and wanted to change Clans. They did have the option to do so, a long as they didn't wait to long into their apprenticeships to do it. It was a complicated process to though to do so, so not many apprentices did it.

However, a case like Healkit's had never happened in the Clans' history and Healkit knew that they wouldn't change the Warrior's Code just for his sake. No, they would treat him like any other choosing kit and would watching Healkit with wide eyes to see where he would choose to make his home.

So, Healkit knowing this add more pressure to his already hopeless situation, with no one offering a paw to help. Sun didn't even give him a reprieve either; it acted like the moon, setting like it was suppose to do. But each time the sun set, it felt like another pawstep forwards the unavoidable outcome of choosing.

However, it wasn't that Healkit didn't want to join the one of the Clans. He really did!

When Healkit was little, when he wasn't scared out of his mind, he always was admired and was amazed by each Clans' different powers, different Clan characters, and different environments from the stories he was told by the choosing kits that lived there as well and from the visiting apprentices. So by the time he was weaned, Healkit decided to join the choosing kits. He wanted to explore the lands and Clans that his Clanmates talked so much about, and when he did, he felt so happily.

He explored that all that he could of the Clan's territories and asked so many questions of the Clan apprentices to know more, and avoid the rest of the Clan inhabitance as much as he could. The times he couldn't, Healkit tried not to look directly at them while talking to them.

There were even times that he felt whole walking among the eves of different Clans, like he belonged there once a long time ago. However, this feeling always faded away once he was back in the warmth and safety of KitClan.

Though the feeling had faded away, there was always a lingering feeling of home. KitClan maybe Healkit's "home" in the sense of that he grew up here, but Healkit ways wanted a real home; the home that the other eves had. So, it wasn't hard for he to try to find a "home" in the other Clans.

Healkit always dreamed about this, always trying to fit himself into their lives. He tried to picture what it would be like to be born there and live there. Imagining phantoms of his parents caring for him, littermates run around his paws, warriors scolding him or playing with him, elders telling him their tales from moons long past. Healkit imagined all their prided and love for him, and cheering him on for his "choosing."

However, just imagining what could have been, didn't make it real. It could have been made true if _that _incident never happened.

The incident had offered a chance of healing and realizations and was lead by the paws of curiosity, and end in ruined dreams and moons of hiding; all lead by a young kit just wanting to help.

The incident that ruined the kinship Healkit could have had with one of the other twelve Clans unaffected then by the terror of three Clans of Healkit's first sight.

The incident happened too soon to that terrorizing night.

He was only four sunrises old then; a time in his life that changed him into the eve he was today.

Healkit whimpered, as the memories from that past flowed back to his mind. Moments in time that were sometimes best left forgotten.

#: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #:

Healkit watched on as world around him faded from sight, replacing the bright and open world of his present to a dark and enclosed world of his past. Bounding him to the four sunrises old kit version of himself. Healkit let his conscious faded away let the memory take a hold of him; let his younger self take control.

~Flashback~

In a dark and enclosed space, a nameless kit only four sunrises old laid rigid, trembling, shaking like a leaf being blown by a strong wind. His thoughts plagued with dark visions of terror. Not one single happy memory existed in this nameless kit head, none that he could recall.

The past four suns since that nightmarish night were a blur to him. He woke up here after he had blackout from terror of _that_ night. The nameless kit had no clue how he got here, he only assumed that the monsters carried and left him here before they decide what to do with the trespasser. Never mind that he was an innocent kit that was just born yesterday. These monsters were clearly barbarians, animals of the wild.

He remembered the sunlight greeted his foggy mind when he woke up the next moment. He remembered his body lying on some soft and comfortable bedding made of small green plants spread out around him like a carpet and made the ground spring under his paws when he touch it.

He remembered how the place seemed to be devoid of sound then. All the only sounds were his rapid beating of his own heart and panicked, quick breaths that the nameless kit pushed out of his lungs.

The nameless kit remembered looking around quickly and hesitantly around him to take in his new surrounding with wide and shaky eyes. His eyes darted to every corner of this place in rapid procession, to check to make sure that none of those monsters where hiding somewhere here. When he found none, the laid there in temporary relief, but kept his guard up; knowing that just because no one was here now, didn't mean that they would invade this place eventually.

When the nameless kit thoughts were a little bit clear, he took in the surroundings more clear.

He was in some shelter of some plant that was a tangled mess of dense, long arching stems and its branches were rooted from the node tips by smaller plants on the ground before him. It branches were tightly wound together around him at all sides, blocking the world around him and enclosing him in impenetrable barrier.

Its stems and branches were covered in recurved thorns that were small, but sharp-pointed and littered with small leaves that composed of three small fern green leaves that grew close together. These leaves were broad and rounded at the base and taping toward the end and edged like small teeth.

Its leaves blocked out light and weather of the world outside, plunging the kit in darkness and warmth. Its thorns guard the kit's well being, covering every area of the place and guard the one opening of the plant. The plant all in all was like one big protective barrier, like his eggshell did before his birth. It stood against the evils of the world.

A first glance if looked like a prison to the nameless kit with its enclosed walls, darkness, and the tiny thorns, but it slowly changed into some place of protection. With what he witnessed what happen those three suns before.

He looked at this place now with four sunrise old eyes as a safe haven. He was safe here within in this place among the pointy thorns and enclosing walls. What was once a place of imprisonment turned an impenetrable barrier against terrors of the world outside of it for him and the nameless kit would just stay here until those monsters finally forgot about him.

The nameless kit remembered how he didn't have the guts to look at the opening directly, he still didn't, nor did he acknowledge it. It was simple to the nameless kit, if he didn't acknowledge or look at it, then the opening didn't exist along with the world outside as well.

Too bad the world didn't agree with him then, because just at that moment loud thundering voices followed by sharp piercing sequels broke out from the outside of this thorny shelter. He remembered his whole body jumped abruptly, and his heart frozen in freight. He remembered stopped breathing for a heartbeat as well.

He remembered how the all the voices seemed to gather together in one area and the rapid padding of paws tapping against the ground. These noises only got louder as heavier paws crash into the area and followed by familiar barks and growls of those monsters.

His body then started to shake and trembling whimpers escaped his mouth; as he realized those voices were coming towards his hideaway. The nameless kit shook his head from side to side slowly, clumsy trying to back way.

It was right when those voices voice were right in front of plant's barrier and sound like they were going to invade it; did he truly freak out. He startled to cry out in terror as on of those monsters' paws came into sight. He didn't hear the anything but his own fearful cries, his pounding heart in his chest and in his head. He scrambled backward clumsily on unstable paws away from small opening. He didn't stop until his furry backside met one the thorny sides of the shelter.

The next moments were chaotic blur of noises, terror, and tears. The world swirled around him until it was reduced to only unrecognizable, tangled shapes and a mixer of colors. Blurs of greens and browns painted his vision with splotches of blues, reds, and yellows adding to the mix. He remembered the disembodied voices cries drift soft around him; some were trying to calm him down, while others seemed to whispering things to each other silently. It was all too much for him; the nameless kit blackout again among the chaos mess. He remembered the last thing he heard the soft murmur of a soothing voice before his conscious faded again.

When the nameless woke up later sunhigh, he vowed never to go out there. He curled his small, fragile body into a tight ball, pulling in his tail and warping it around himself tightly and tucking his head into his body smashing his ears against his head so he couldn't hear the outside world. Burying his face in his belly, squeezing his eyes closed tight preventing from seeing the outside. When the nameless kit was done he looked liked a small brown furry shaking bundle of fur pushed up against the spiky wall of this prickly shelter farthest wall from entrance.

He remembered from then on for next few suns, he ignored anyone that came a calling. There were multiple voices that approached his shelter in hope of getting a response from him. Some tried to encourage him to come out, while others tried to get him just talk to them or to look at them once. They all came with different approaches to help him, but all came for one reason, curiosity. Curiosity of who was this new creature that entered their territory.

However, he rejected each and every one of their vainly efforts to get him to move or talk. Until number of visits started to dwindle down until they stopped all together on the third sun, giving up and leaving the nameless kit alone. Which is what the nameless kit wanted.

He thought he could lay here alone in his thorny fortress and do nothing, but it was well into his first sun that he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his belly. It started of as empty feeling in his belly that growled at him in hunger and slowly transformed into a stabbing pain. The nameless kit tried to curve the feeling and kill the pain by curling his body up into itself tighter, but it did nothing but increase the growls and stabbing pain. It wanted something to fill it, by something liquidly, creamy, and filling. However he wasn't about to go against his own vow nor did he want to risk his life if those monsters were lurking out there. No, his safety trumped the hunger.

His stomach growled against that, but the nameless kit ignored it. The only thing on his mind was what was going to happen to him. He didn't know if those monsters had had left him alone to die or if they would try again later to get him to leave this sanctuary of his.

The nameless kit realized that first sun; the monster didn't even try to even tempt enter this place. He remembered only their paws at the opening, but even then they didn't even try to go beyond that. It was then that he began to believe that this place had some kind of protective, mystical barrier from letting those monster and others that meant to harm him from entering. It kept all those monsters at bay and those that continually tempted him to leave it, so it must be true.

_If only it provided food, then it would be prefect. _The nameless kit thought quietly, as he tried to thwart the images of _that_ traumatic night. The night that was forever ingrained in his mind because it was his first sight. A sight that the nameless kit wished that he never saw. The nameless kit would give anything to be somewhere else but here, to have seen something different. That it was just a dream.

However the nameless kit knew this wasn't dream and even though he never looked up, he knew that his situation would be the same. No amount of wishing would change it.

The nameless kit knew it wasn't a dream either, because all of his dreams were of that traumatic night. His dreams, every one of them further terrorizing the nameless kit every time he closed his eyes. Each dream and every dream building on those memories and making the monsters so much more terrifying then they were initially were. The nameless kit somehow found sleep during this, but he always woke up feeling same as he did the moment he fell asleep. Tired and jittery.

The nameless kit just stayed there waiting for the sun to go out again, so he knew that he survived another sun.

However, just because the kit chose to ignore the outside world, didn't mean that the world outside cease to exist. No, the world kept on moving without him.

In his solitude, he could still hear the wind soft blowing, rustling the leaves on his shelter. He could hear the birds singing happily to the morning sun. He heard the far off cries of those voices from before, enjoying themselves freely out there.

They sounded so fearless, so carefree, running around outside in the open sun with no inhibitions of their fates. They were limitless to the possibilities of their futures and lives out there. These creatures had something that he felt that he would never have. For what that something was, he didn't know. All the nameless kit felt was an unanswered yearning growing from with within him.

The nameless kit quickly smashed down this yearning, knowing that no matter how he wanted to answer that yearning, it was impossible for him to do so. He reinforced this by remembering his vow.

_What need to a have with the outside world, when this place is perfect for me? _He thought questioning himself._ Everything's calm and peaceful here. Plus I'm alone in here, protected. I don't need to worry about the outside world, if I just stay here and existed in this place. I don't need anybody else._ The nameless kit stubbornly thought.

He stubbornly ignored the creatures' voices call out over the wind, focusing only on his own breathing and heartbeat. He kept on listening to the rhythm of his heart beating along with his soft and slow breaths. At each breath he felt the tension in his body leave him, his eyes flutter under there lids in a tempt to remain awake. It wasn't long before sleep took over him and the kit welcomed it. He hadn't slept well the last night before and hoped that nap would refresh him. With this though the kit fell light sleep, semi-conscious of the world around.

In his daydream, he heard a soothing female voice calling out to him, whispering to him softly. Her voice was light, calm, and reassuring, soothing him with just her words.

Light touches against his body followed those words; soft paws brushing against his side sending a light shivers racing down his spine. Those paws suddenly disappear and felt another body settling down against his, curling round him in a loving embrace; her pelt brushing against his, warming up his small body. Her tail circled his body from the other side and pushed him further into her, making sure he was well protected and warmed. He then felt a tongue; her tongue he guessed lapping softly at his head like a mother would do with its kits, all while calling out to him with her softly and lovingly voice.

_Ummm! That feels so nice, so good. _The nameless kit thought blissfully, enjoying the calming sensations his small, worn out body felt. It wasn't anything that he had experienced before. It felt so real to the kit, like those few suns were just a dream and that he would wake up laying against his mother watching over with a loving gaze. _I wish that was true; I hate being alone. I wonder where she is? Where did she go? I wonder why she left me here all alone? Ohhh, that hits the spot. Please don't stop!_

However, just as he was getting use to the loving touch, the female creature pulled away from him; her touch leaving him just as abruptly as came.

Her warmth leaving him, as she uncurled her body from his and gave his head a final lick and padded away softly. She paused mid-pawstep called out again; coaxing him, say "Come on kit, the world isn't scary as you think. Come, come an follow me" and then padded away, "I'll be wait." She mewed, her paws fleeing away quickly.

The nameless kit jerked out of his daydream, still feeling the warming sensations on his pelt. He popped his head up out from his small body, ears twitching, his large brown sleep filled eyes looked unfocusedly around his den; trying to catch the creature in her fleeing.

He saw a brown blur slipping out of the tiny entrance of his thorny shelter, as its bushy brown tail with a cream tip slipped out. The creature continued to coax him, telling him to follow her.

The nameless kit hesitated for a heartbeat of leaving his shelter, but the tempting offer of feeling like that again was too much. So ignoring his vow, he dreamily uncurled his body, stared transfixed on the opening that the she creature left from. Her voice still calling out, but it was getting fainter and fainter that the nameless kit had to strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

A sense of urgently shot through him, as he realized that that heavenly voice with caring touches was leaving and he didn't want her to leave! But his paws didn't seem to be working!

Every time he tried to push himself up on to his paws, they would collapse from under him each time sending pieces of his bedding to flying until his pelt got covered in wispy fragments of the soft green bedding. On his next attempt, the nameless kit cried out in frustration as he slipped and fell again, sending more of his bedding soaring into the air.

A tiny piece of his bedding fluttered gentling down and settled itself on his tiny forehead and the small kit huffed in response, batting the stray green fragment off his head with right forepaw.

His legs just refused hold him up!

They caved under his body's weight; unable and so unused to holding up his body and it's weight. His paws always slipping on the soft ground, unable to get a get a good grip on the ground below him.

The nameless kit whimpered, as he looked desperately at that small opening in plant. Hoping that that feminine creature hadn't left him yet.

He looked at his paws in frustration, glaring at them for their refusal to do what he wanted them to do. Then he looked up staring at lit hole, standing there innocently as if it was silently mocking him. The nameless kit let out a small hiss in anger and felting something sliding out of his paws, delving under the soft plant bedding and scraping against the ground under him.

_What was that? _The nameless kit froze in his staring match with the opening and stared at his paws in wonder, try to figure out what his body just did. The kit flexed these new appendages of his, hearing the sharp things move with his paws; digging into the ground under him at his command.

He dislodged one of his forepaws from its grip on the earth and lifted up, turning it around so the padded side was facing him. The underside of his paw greeted him.

His paw three toes on it and on each toe was small circular pink paw pad and right in the center was a large circular pink paw pad. Coming out of those three toes were three tiny claws and a hidden claw where his paw was connected to his forepaw. The claws were clear and sharp, clenching and unclenching with his paw's movements.

The nameless kit was struck with idea. _Maybe I can use my claws to anchor my paws into ground so I can stay upright! _He thought gleefully, as he placed the paw back down and threading his claws back into the ground.

The small kit eagerly started out his plan by locking all of claws in his paw into the ground below him, and tugging on them to make sure that they would stay there. The kit began to slowly push himself up on his paws, knowing from previous experience that going to fast would send him a one-way ticket into the ground below.

The nameless kit moved slowly upwards on to his paws. His paws were shaking as he placed more weight on his short, small legs and paws, but the determinedly kept on pushing upwards until he was stood up on his paws for the first time.

Standing up on his wobbly legs and unstable paws, he felt a lingering feeling of accomplishment flood through him as he stared at his next objective. To get to the small opening in the plant and the female creature that waited beyond it.

His paws itched to move forward, but before he could take his first step, he froze. _Why I am so eager to go out there and see her? I don't even know if she even on my side! _He questioned, as fear and hesitation took hold. _It could all be a trap for all I know! There is no way of knowing what will happen it I set one paw outside out of here! _He frantically thought, staring uncertainly at lit opening and something dawned on him. _She might even be in on it! She could be waiting with those monsters outside, waiting for me to go against my resolve and mindlessly going out there to my doom! _

_That's it! I am not going out there! _The kit vowed again as he stood there unwilling to move, his claws dug in the floor below adamantly refusing to take on pawstep further, and glaring accusingly at the opening for tempting him and that female creature for weakening his resolve.

He heard her voice coaxing, tempting him again to leave there again. Offering sweet nothings and warm promises of love, but the nameless kit wouldn't fall for the temptress kind voice again. He shook of her call, just as he shook off the green pieces of bedding stuck to his pelt.

He waited and listened as her gentle mews faded away and the silence returned; it wasn't until then did he finally relax again. The nameless kit sighed and closed his eyes, noticing again left alone in this place, but he liked it that way. He enjoyed the silence and the subtle isolation that the kit wanted. Why did he need love, warmth, and tender touches, when he could live just as well without it? It was just one meaningless comfort that could lead one astray. No, it was for the best.

"You don't want do that," a voice growled sternly out of nowhere, startling the nameless kit from his thoughts.

_What! _The kit thought as his eyes jerked his open, widening in fright and quickly whipped his head around, scanning the area, trying to find the owner of the voice, but found no one. It sent a shiver down his spine.

_This is just ridiculous_! The kit exclaimed, questioning his sanity. _Am I hallucinating! Or am I just going crazy! Because that would be just the kicker right now! First, I hear and feel the touch of a female creature and now another voice, a male one, come out of no where and when I look up he is no where to be seen! _

_Maybe it's just from the lack of food or sleep that's causing this! Yah! That has to be it because this is certainly not real! _The scared kit rationalized to himself, but then again rationalizing it like would mean that those monster out there were an illusion as well, and he knew those monster he saw that night were real!

_I-I'll just try to ignore it!_ The kit shook and slammed his eyes shut again, thinking that closing his eyes would make the problem go away, because it had worked before with those other creatures and monsters, maybe it would work again!

"Ignore the problem will not help you, kit. It will only make your situation worse." The male creature spoke again with a voice that was clear and strong, and with great measure. It was obviously to the kit at the male was not going to leave him just because the kit childishly closed his eyes while believing that the male would. No, that was just foolish of him. "You need stop being so paranoid of the outside world. Its not like the whole world is out to get you."

"Nor is everyone your enemy, kit." The male creature growled, exposing every one of the kit's thoughts to light. "Neither me nor she are. Can't you see that we're just trying to help you?" The male creature sighed, which startled the kit because he could feel warm air bellowing in his ears.

He hadn't noticed that the male had gotten _this _close to him. He hadn't heard the male's paws padding up to him nor did the male leave any other sign of it. The intrusion was so sudden. The male creature somehow had gotten so close that the kit could feel hot breathing against his ears and the other's body pressing firmly against his right flank; firmly enough that the kit could feel the thick bundle of muscles rippling under the male creature's pelt.

The kit tensed against the male figure, as a jolt of panic was quickly sent through his body and his mind scream at him get way, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He was too afraid to move; afraid that one wrong move could provoke the creature, and the kit knew he wouldn't survive an assault from the likes of this creature. However, while the male creature's form was frightening, it also felt that of a parent.

While it wasn't soothing as female's pelt, it held assurance. Hers had been soft and fluffy like a mothers, but the male's remind him more of a fathers; tall, strong, and muscular. His voice was also like a father. It held a great deal of pride and strength, stern and commanding, but also offering small, unspoken encouragement at the same time. It was forcing the kit to face reality.

"Don't run away, kit," The male commanded in a warm tone, noticing that he was getting through to the kit. "That's the worse thing you can do right now. What you need to do is to confront it instead."

"The world out there is waiting for you. Waiting for you to explore it. Learn from it." The male assured the kit, while sounding so worldly. To the nameless kit, it seemed this creature was well beyond his years despite sounding so young. This was the same for the females, sounding so young but also had the same voice a mother would use to reassure her kits when they were hurt or frighten.

"World out there might be full of danger and yes, you might very get hurt, but its better than hiding in here alone, cowering like a frighten rabbit!" The male creature snapped at the kit, his words shook the nameless kit to his core.

"Oh! I remember! You don't give a mousetail about that!" The male hissed in the kit's ear causing the kit to jump, his tone switching abruptly from assuring to mocking. He didn't understand, couldn't understand what caused such a drastic change in the male creature's personality. It was quick that sent the kit mind reeling, leaving him both startled and confused.

It made him wonder what happened? The male creature before was so much more comforting, brave and sympathetic while being stern and commanding. Someone he knew he could trust.

However, the creature that stood beside him now spoke to him in darken anger; saying cold words of cruelty and hurtful things carelessly in the kit's ears. The nameless kit didn't want that him! He didn't want another creature to betray his trust in the world more! But somewhere deep down within him, he knew he had to hear this. This creature was speaking the truth, a hurtful truth being brought out into the open. So the kit listened on.

"You don't care that eves out there are worried about you! You wouldn't care if eves were dying out! You'd rather stay here and BE SAFE! Then get your own paws wet! Even now your trembling in fear like the cornered rabbit you are!" The male barked loudly, insulting the nameless kit with good measure.

The kit listened throughout the male creature tirade; at every insult the creature threw at him. At first it hurt to hear all the malicious things coming out of the male's mouth, but then another emotion took a hold of him. Anger. Sure he was a scary-mouse, timid to the unknown world outside the wall of thorns, vines, and leaves; and of the monsters that prowled it, but that didn't mean he was about to be degraded by a creature he barely knew.

The trembling the male creature had felt wasn't fear. No, he was shaking in rage and humiliation. His didn't like to be insulted like that, to be compared to animal he didn't know twice. He wouldn't stand it! The kit's fur bristled and his claws raked the ground below him. Unshed tears prick his eyes, distorting his vision a little bit.

Those words, no matter how spiteful they were, giving the kit the strength to fight back. To prove he wasn't total coward.

"I am not a rabbit!" The nameless kit protested loudly, trying to growl to look more intimidating, but all that came out was a small high-pitched squeak. His throat felt dry and raspy from all the screaming he had done the past few suns and from the lack of water. The kit was startled by his own voice, looking down embarrassed with ears drooped as cruel laugh rang out from the male.

"Oh so you're not a rabbit, you say." The male purred between his chuckles, obliviously not affected by the pathetic attempt of intimidation and brave on the kit's part. "Sounding so brave, so strong. Squeaking like a panicked mouse. Now where did that come from?

"I can't believe I heard such a spineless mouse, would have the gall to fight back."

The kit didn't reply, he wouldn't reply; no matter how tempting it was. He wouldn't give the male any more ammo to use against him. Though secretly seething on the inside at every word. Also what was with this creature mocking him with random animals, animals he didn't even know for that matter, but the impression he was getting was that these creatures weren't considered threats or held in high-esteem at all. Actually with all of the male's taunts, comparing him to these animals made him almost lower that these unknown creatures. It was that, that truly hurt.

"Just as I excepted, all mews with no claws." The male snarled mockingly, his voice full of dark amusement. "I bet a coward like you couldn't go outside of your precious shelter or even take one pawstep!" The male challenged the nameless with a baited low hiss.

"I could too!" The kit squeaked, immediately gasping at his own mistake.

"Oh, could you?" Male creature purred, "Then why don't you prove it to me?"

"Prove it?" The brown eve replied shakily, looking nervously at the small-lit hole in the tangled plant. "How?"

"You already know how." The male replied, pulling away from him, though the kit swore he could still feel him; speaking his words directly into the eve's ears despite the male creatures distance.

The kit's eyes widened, staring cross the den at innocent hole with new eyes. The place seemed large to the eve before, but somehow it had grown larger in the last few heartbeats. It distorted the place, stretching the entrance farther away from his reach. It was like he was looking into a dark tunnel that stretched on forever with a small circle of light shining in the distances, giving a mocking hope of reaching it. That's what it felt like. It was totally unreachable! The was just no way he would reach it with his stubby legs and clumsily paws. He couldn't do it!

"Focus, kit!" The male hissed, causing the eve to flinching, reminding the kit that he was still there. "You're allowing your fear to take control again. You need to control it, instead of it controlling you"

"H-how?" The newborn stuttered, breathing so quickly that it felt like he wasn't getting enough air in his lungs and his heart was beating as quickly as an hummingbird. "H-how can I control it? T-the fear! I-its impossible!"

"It is not impossible. Nothing is impossible! All you need to do is to confront it!" The male snapped, though it didn't have the same malevolent presence. Somehow with the flick of an ear the male creatures voice return to its stern and commanding presence thought the brown kit could still hear a bite of malicious in his words. It also had some strange calming affect to it, which soothed him "And the first step to do that is by stepping through that hole."

"O-okay. I'l-i'll do it!" The newborn eve said determinedly, thought still eyeing the entrance like it was the root of all evil, and lifted one of his shaky paws from the ground slowly and stepped forward. He felt as his paw met the ground in front of him; instantly locking his claws in the ground so he wouldn't fall and with that a thrilling feeling overtook him compelling him take another step and another; until the unnamed kit padded across the huge den on shaky paws of his own free will. Fear forgotten.

Each one of his steps was small due to this short and thin legs and he stumbled and struggled to small entrance, the hole that seemed out of the kit's reach. It felt hopeless and sometimes he wanted to give in, but the young eve could feel the males gaze on his back, never wavering, as if the creature was waiting for the kit to fail.

So he pushed on, his paws carrying him onto his destination. Getting closer and closer until the enclosed entrance was right before him. The brown eve's paws planted right on the edge in front of him, the sunlight licking the tips of his small paws.

The entrance seemed so much smaller from a distance and now looking at it up close it seemed to be big enough for two of him to get through, though the thought of those thorns pulling against his pelt didn't seem too comfortable to go through.

The sun's ray shone through the entrance, blocking the view from the outside world like a veil of light. The kit looked the entrance and blinked, as if he was waiting for something or expecting something to come out of it.

When it didn't come, the newborn looked back hesitantly in a quick glance for an answer or a word of encouragement from the male creature, but saw nothing. The kit sighed as he looked back in front of him, shaking his head.

_What was I expecting? He's nothing but a figment of my imagination. _The kit thought, though deep down within him, he desperately wanted him to exist. Because that would be at least one creature in this world he knew. At least there was a creature that cared about him enough to say these things and never give up just because he was difficult. He liked this creature because of that, despite his stern voice and the cold words from earlier.

However, that was neither here nor there at this point and wouldn't help him with the looming gate in front of him. The newborn eve stared at the glowing portal, with mixed emotions. That veil of light was both warm and inviting, and cold and terrifying at the same time. Thoughts jangled in his mind, doubting the exit for a heartbeat for not know what was on the other side.

_What if all that waited me on the other side was a pack of those monsters with claws sharp and teeth bared! Or something worse! _The kit shuddered at the thought, but though his mind was terrified…his heart longed to venture beyond it. He had only seen the world for a brief moment, and had yet to explore it at all. Was it just as glorious and bright as those creatures portrayed it to be? Was just as open and beautiful that the kit imaged it to be?

In at moment between wonder and hesitation the male creatures voice came again, his words sounding stronger and deeper, "Kit, why do you hesitate now? Your goal lies before you, only a few pawsteps away from reaching it? The world is waiting for you. Don't let it down."

With those words, the unnamed kit felt his mind clear and his fear ebbing away, as a sudden jolt of determination took hold. His frame shook in excitement as placed one of his paws through the barrier of light and padded forwards thought the gap, pushing himself through it and into the world of the unknown. It thorns on the brambles tugging and pulling at his brown fur and cream-colored furry collar as the eve pushed through, scrapping at his pelt.

The moment he stepped out of the darkness, the small kit was instantly blast by bright, blinding sunlight painting the entirely world in white light.

For a brief moment the eve stood dazed, looking a world different from the place he was born in. Stretched out before him was a world colored in white, expanding out endlessly out all around him. The place seemed to go on forever, unchanging, with not one living thing or creature in it. The place also seemed to have no ground nor sky, but it felt like he was standing on something but he wasn't. It was so confusing to the kit; then again this whole place was confusing. The place was rather stagnant and soundless with no hint of wind or warmth at all.

Then two forms flashed into existence, bring the warmth and the familiarly with them. These figures were glowing, their bodies bigger and taller compared to the eve's own small and tiny frame. They were hard to explain. They had animal traits that consisted of raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats, though they had more traits of cats and foxes then anything else. The creatures' bodies were covered in brown fur and bushy tails that consisted of brown fur that had a cream-colored tip on the tail tip. They also had cream-colored furry collars, four short feline-esque legs with small paws, and big, long pointy ears with brown inner ears, and big brown eyes.

One was male standing clear and strong, looking like a boulder stand on the tip of a mountain, while the other was female sitting close to him. She was beautiful, and sat perfectly elegant looking so serene in this blank world. They both looked so surreal here, and yet they fit in perfectly here.

Both the creatures were staring at him, one with a stern face and a leveled gaze and the other with a soft smile and loving eyes.

Then the female stood up and padded swiftly, graceful towards him. She circled him in a loving embrace just like before, cloaking him a pungent flowery scent. She lick his head once before purring, "I knew you could do."

"I will always be there for you." She said rubbed her head against his and reluctantly pulled away from him, giving him a sad smile and padded away behind him into the infinitely whiteness. The kit turned his head and mewed, crying out to her and trying to get her to come back like a lost kit calling for its mother. She stopped for a moment and soft said in a sad mewed, "Even if you can't see me." Then continued her trek into the white world until she disappeared from sight in swirl of white.

The young eve watched her disappear within the white swirl with longing eyes and then looked down to the white nothingness below him, his ears and tail drooping. The small kit could felt the loneliness and emptiness of this world creeping in and sound fading away to silence.

Until a low growl sound out, echoing throughout this strangle white world. It sent a jolt through the little kit's body and look upwards to see the male creature stand right in front looking down upon him, his beating gaze seem to drill right into his own. He had forgotten that the other creature was there.

It was unnerving to be looked down upon by those unwavering gaze of those eyes, it made the kit feel smaller than he already was and pierced him through and through making the kit feel so exposed. That combined with the creature's huge frame, which was almost as big as those monsters from before, was a deadly combination.

As deadly as it felt, kit was more confused and curious, and filled with questions let it affect him too much. Though it spoke in his voice immensely with each question he asked.

"Who are you?" the small kit asked cautiously, but receiving no response in return.

"Do you know where we are?" He tried again. Nothing.

"Okay, do you know who am I?" The kit cried out desperately, "Please, you have to tell me it you know anything!"

But, the large fox-like creature stood standing silently and emotionlessly like a stone. A the tangy pine scent wafted off of him, making the kit feel like he was standing in a forest rather than here. His steely gazed down at him from his pillar through narrowed eyes, as if expecting something. The kit faltered under his intense gaze and looked down at his paws.

The feline-esque fox let out something that sound like either a soft sigh or a grumble and started to move, stepping strongly and quickly, veering to the eve's right side. The muscular creature came to a sudden stop so his head was parallel with the kits, so that the male's small muzzle and mouth were aligned with the kit's ears.

"Remember, one's first steps are only the beginning," the fox-like creature grumbled in the kit's small ear, causing the kits head to snap to the side to see the male's brown eye staring at him.

" 'One's first steps are only the beginning?' " The young eve repeated confused, just who was he referring to? _Was he referring to me and my first steps or something big than that? What does that mean? I don't understand. _

The brown furred male just grunted, continuing to look at the kit with eye narrowed.

However, the confused kit just cocked his head to the side and just stared back at this creature with wonder. This male fox was a creature of little explanation, expecting him to understand so much with so little. It was difficult for him, a kit of three sun, to understand someone as wises as this eve and yet the brown and tan fox next to him found him ignorant for not knowing.

The stone-faced creature sighed at this and flicked his tail and jerking his head towards behind him, signaled the kit to follow his gaze.

The kit caught this and cautiously followed the male fox's lead and turned his head and gaze to look in front of him to see blank white space sprawling out forever and nothing else. _What am I suppose to be seeing that I haven't seen already? Nothing seems any different than when I first arrived. Maybe, He can tell want it is that I'm supposed to see? _The kit thought as he turned his sight back to the backwards creature and open his mouth to ask, but stop by the look on the creature's face.

The male had turn his head to looked at him with both eyes, showing an unreadable expression, though looking serious above all else. His wide brown eyes slanted sharply on his face into a sharp glare and drilled unblinking into the kit's eyes once more, but this time it was different than before. What was a strong gaze before turn into an unbreakable connect that the kit found hard, as hard as he might, to look away from. Then he felt poking at his mind, followed by a small flash of light and then a voice spoke, sounding just like the strong-muscled creature before him._ 'I know you have questions, but all will be answered soon. What you need to do is to look forwards again and you will see what is meant to be seen.'_

_I will see what's meant to be seen. Huh. _The kit sighed, "It's worth a shot" as he reluctantly obeyed again, but found it weird that the creature didn't move his mouth at all to speak those words. He turn his head to look to the front once more with a wearily look on his face, expecting to see something, but saw nothing out of the ordinary from the same dull world around him.

"I don't get it. What am I suppose to–" The kit stop mid sentence as he saw something forming on the horizon. It was hard to see a first, among the blankness around him, but the kit was able to see a haze figure form out of nowhere far away in the distance through squinted eyes. The figure was cloaked in white, blending itself in with the world around it, and yet the figure seemed to shine in this lifeless place, like a star shining in the darkness of the night.

"Who or what is that?" The kit asked trying as he might to see more of the mysterious figure, he couldn't. Though the kit could swear he could hear faint chiming echoing forever in this void of a world.

"It's the One," The brown and tan fox simply replied. "The One you're meant to find."

"Who's or what is the One?" The kit replied enamored with the figure in the distance cloaked in white, soothing him in a way he didn't know. "And how do I find the One?"

"You will know when the time comes." The strong creature mewed, he too at sum point at turn around and stood parallel to him and gazed knowingly at the figure of light. "You'll know." The male spoke softly closing his eyes and lifting his head before being engulfed in the same white swirl that took the female creature away from him.

"Wait a minute! Don't go!" the kit cried, but it was too late the male creature had disappear from his sight, leaving the kit alone with the strange figure. "I don't understand any of this."

The kit turned back to the light creature and stared at the cloaked form, almost making out the swing of something behind it.

"Just who are you?" The kit softly mewed, asking an unanswered question as the light around creature started to glow bright, surrounding it until the user was enclosed in a ball of light and to the kit's horror, the light seemed to grow out quick around it. Filling the entire space up.

It didn't take long before it reached the three sun old eve and enveloped him was well in a cocoon of light, and right before it blinded him, the kit saw a golden star among the light before the white light forced him to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes next the world that he saw astound him with its beauty and its different, but wonderful smells. One scent in particular was a wet earthy and greenery scent that was a result of a particularly strong due to the rainstorm that happened yesterday at sundown. The kit shuddered as he remembered how vicious the storm was and how almost felt like the wind could have carried him and his shelter away. The air and the land smelled clean in the moist air because of it and puddles were scattered about the grass floor around him.

The place was not what he expected. He expected something more terrifying and desolate and swarming with monsters ready to attack him at will, but what he saw filled his eyes with awe and wonder. He never knew how big and beautiful the world was.

The was short tramped, green grass growing out of the ground far the kit's eyes could see and right in the middle of the grass, was a large, blue-gray boulder that was like pillar to the sky, that had this mysterious shimmering light surrounding it, as if held some unknown power within it.

There were also other thorny shelters like his, three to be exact. They were built similar to his, all tangled, thorny, and green. The only thing different were this red and black berries cling to them, but when looking back he saw the same fruit hanging on his as well.

Although the thorny shelters didn't seem the only ones with this ability, most of the greenery around the kit bore fruit. Most of these plants were similar to the thorny counterparts, but none off them had any thorns and all seemed to be very unique. These bunch of spikeless shelters were covered in leaves of different colors and shapes, and the leafy shelters themselves were different in height and size. Some had different colored fruits with different sizes and shapes hung on them, while others were covered with colored flowers on these leafy shelters.

Beyond these leafy shelters and thorny shelters was this huge of brown, bumpy wall of rock that was two times taller that the glowing boulder and ten times as thick and wide. It was also very strong to survive all these moons, but well worn from moons of rain, wind, ice and snow, as it if had seen its many shares of battle.

These walls hugged the land around him from both sides in a brutal embrace, cutting the land from the rest of land around it creating a rocky barrier of protection from those that wished to breach it. The rock wall was sloped and traveled downwards, slowly decreasing height the further down it went though and taper off at the ends like some sort of ramp and gave way to greenery as a barrier.

As the kit looked to the sky, he felt the warmth of the sun beating down on him, warming his small body with it's rays, and soft, cool breeze rippling across the sky, pushing little white puffy clouds across the infinite blue sky looming over him, while making its way to the earth below and gracing the life living under it for brief moments in time. The kit shivered as the wind graced him when it threaded itself though his thin, soft kit-fur like air-like claws and rippled it way down his body and listen the whispers of the echoing around him, as if the world was silently welcome him to the world.

Then there was the master of warmth, the sun. It stood proudly high in sky and hung right in the center, to make sure that all would bask in its glory on it's fire throne. It was the thing that gave him light and warmth against the darkness of his memories and the monsters and yet it looked none threatening from this distance looking like a harmless big yellow ball light compared the wide blue sky spread out all around it.

As the sun's rays fell over his face and body, the kit felt a strong feeling flood though him, as if the sun was trying to give the eve it's power. It was a weird feeling and sensation that made him feel beyond himself from heartbeat, but then passed when a random cloud sailed over it; cover the kit in its shadow, causing the to look away from the sun and trying not to feel the tingles of sensation left behind on his pelt and looked forward and saw that he was not alone here.

In the distance, well beyond the leafy shelter and far away from the giant blue-gray glowing boulder stand proudly above its leafy and thorny companions, where a bunch of brown-furred creatures gallivanting under the warmth of the sun. Their different scents seemed to combine into a strangled, strong smelling mesh of scents that was carried his way by the wind; and that wasn't the only thing it carried.

It carried their voices as well, showing off each different voice on a single strand of wind. He could heard each and everyone of their squeals, yowls, mews, growls, laughter, and cries, assaulting his young ears with the consistent noise that it hurt his head a little hearing them.

However these voices sound exactly like the voices that visited him daily while he was in his own self-appointed inclusion. Ones that he distrusted only because of their involvement with the monsters, but he never really saw them at all. Actually, these creatures seemed to become more interesting by the heartbeat, not that he trusted them. Because he didn't, he still didn't know if they were like him or like the monsters they worshiped. However, because he gave those two other creature the benefit of the doubt, he felt like it would be wrong to not treat this zipping brown blurs as enemies before he had all the facts. They might even be similar to those two other fox-like creatures in appearance.

_If they are, maybe they could tell me who I am. _The kit gazed at the darting blurs of creatures making out only a few details that most animals possessed that consisted of four legs, ears, and tails, as they showed themselves for a few brief moments before disappearing behind another leafy shelter. They seemed to be chasing a batting around something with their paws that the kit couldn't quite make out from this distance. It would seem that he would have to get closer to this creatures to see if they were trustworthy or not. So with curiosity and determination, did he being to make his track forwards on his short and wobbly paws.

He took each step forwards slowly to make sure he did make a faithful trip to ground below, gripping his claws to the grass and earth below him, clinging to it to dear life. Unstable steps and clumsy paws skirted the ground, however the kit's sight was set firmly on the creatures in the distance.

With each step that he took, the kit started to feel his paws become lighter, stronger, and quicker until they felt like the glided across grass with no effort at all, enough that kit began to frustrated by claws prevent him from going fast.

It was the moment that he withdraw his claws from the ground, he took off running freely and unabandoned across the grassy land stretched out before him.

It was a thrilling feeling. A newfound freedom, unexplored because of helpless fear. It filled his chest with warmth and exhilaration with is heart agreeing with happy beats; a feeling of excitement resounded in soul.

_This was the world I was afraid of!_The young kit thought ebulliently as he watched the world around him become clearer and brighter and a little less dark. _It seems pretty safe to me. Maybe that male creature from before was right._

_I mean I've been out here for a moons time and not one of those monsters have yet shown up. Even the world is more pleasant and happy then the twisted, desolate world I imaged it would be with sharp and jagged rocks rising out of the ground like spikes; dusty rocky ground; or distorted landscapes. Nope! Nothing scary or murderous around here to be seen or heard of. Just harmless leafy shelters; soft, wavy grass; bright skies; a warm sun and cool breezes as far as my eyes can see. Even those creatures in the distance maybe, just maybe will be someone that I can call friend._

It felt like mist that had clouded is sight and mind had risen which each and every positive thought, leaving the world around him became sharper and purer to his mind.

_I mean, what was I thinking. Monsters like those don't exist. It must have all been one big dream I had then,_He thought happily. _Yep, it's only a dream._

He continued to run freely and carefree, his thoughts clear and bright. Until those dark thoughts began to worm their way back into his thoughts

_But it felt so real!_He thought, feeling his paws drop from a run to a slow walk. _It all felt and looked so real._

The kit looked ahead of him at the brown-pelted creatures, and felt a chill travel down his spine and an unknown emotion begun to creep its way through his body slowly.

A feeling of apperception, though the kit couldn't place his paw on it. It was as if his saw these unseen, unidentified creatures somewhere before, but that was ridiculous.

However, the emotion hung heavy in the kit's mind until it took hold of his soul and body, causing the kit to come to a slow stop before a leafy shelter, that was covered in brown leaves and had these light blue flowers with blue centers growing all over it.

The kit looked down to the ground below it, but not truly seeing it and frowned and drowned in his thoughts.

_Why does something that I'm sure I haven't seen before, make me feel so unease_? The kit thought feeling so confused, _I'm I scared to see the creatures that cheered happily to the return of those terrifying monsters or did I see them in the shadow of those changing glowing creatures to monsters of nightmare? _

_Or am I afraid that those creatures are somehow related to those monsters? _The kit's train of thought stopped in its tracks with that revelation, and cautiously stuck his head out from behind the brown leafy shelter and gazed at the figures of the brown-furred creatures with self-contained fear beating in his chest.

Two images flash before his eyes as he stared at those dashing brown figures. One was the elegant forms of the two fox-like creature he had met briefly heartbeat before this giving inspiration, comfort, and cryptic messages. The other was a brief few heartbeats of three nights before, well before those glowing creatures changed to monsters of terrifying proportions. There was faint outline with a quite similar form to those soothing foxes of brown and tan.

He vaguely remembered those creature's forms had round heads and big ears, and huge, bulky collar cling to their necks that could be a bunch of fur dangling from their necks. They where relatively small too the huge shadowed monsters in the back of them and their bodies were lean, slink, and smooth with bushy tails waving behind them.

Comparing and aligning the two together sent a jolt through the kit's body when he realized that they were so similar it hurt and terrified him, but it left him with more turmoil than anything else.

_They are the same, but that's not what scares me. It's the very possibility that they're related to those monsters. _

…_And the other one is that if those creatures could transform, what would stop them from doing it right now? It they had that power._

Through all his thoughts, young eve's eyes were trained at the creatures zipping in and out of his sight, hoping with all the powers at be and any other mystic force out there that they wouldn't. He couldn't take it! It was all too soon to relive that terror. So he waited with wide eyes for anything to happened, holding his breath so they couldn't hear him spying on them.

An unconscious thought came mind as the kit waited for something happen before him, poking its way through his other thoughts; though the mayhem, terror, and uncertainly floating in his mind at the moment. _Are you really afraid of them or their changed counterparts?_

So the kit waited and waited and waited, until it felt like the earth had come to an standstill around him from his moons of waiting.

Nothing happened thankfully, allowing the kit to breathe a sigh of relief leaving him feeling like he had just escaped death for the second time, but knowing that didn't ease his thoughts.

_Even it they didn't transform, it does mean they would be like their evolved counterparts. _The kit thought stubbornly, before another thought poked his mind_...but wouldn't that mean that those other to creature were the same too? _

_Also if I see them that way, is it because they are like that or is the fear and distrust talking? _The kit shook his head, shaking his thoughts from his mind. He had to see just who these creatures were for himself to decided. He couldn't let any fear or doubt about those unconfirmed creatures stop him. Plus he was just as interested to see just what they were actually doing over there.

_I wonder what their doing over there?_The kit thought, cocking his head to the side and stared at these peculiar creatures in their movements. They were running around, paws ablaze. Batting round something with no mercy for what ever it was, but that all that he could see through glimpse in-between the gaps between the leafy shelters. It gave no clear line of sight of what they were really doing or how many there actually were.

This called for a closer view of these brown monster-related creatures and that meant he had to closer to them without them seeing him. The warnings of distrust, uncertainty, and fear wouldn't allow him to be seen just yet. So he went for the secrecy route and swept his gaze across the area around him.

_Hmmmm?__How to do that? What to use? What to use? _The kit looked around at the land around him, taking in his surroundings and noticed that amount of leafy shelters were spaced enough that he could hide and dive between them without being seen. _That'll work!_

He crouched down and made sure that no one was looking in his direction. Then quickly dashed from out of his current leafy shelter to the next leafy shelter in front of him with pink, long leaves and white flowers with pink centers. Then repeated this process over and over again, that he was slowly gaining distance between him and those creatures.

He kept on moving from the leafy shelter to leafy shelter with simple ease inching closer and closer to the open field in the distance; skirting around the shallow puddles and misplaced rocks and pebbles, while keeping a distance between him in the leafy shelters as well for fear of single noise could alert them of his presence.

It almost felt like every single thing out there was staring at him at this moment, from the sun beating down on his back to the tell tale wind whipping about its quiet whispers to the subtle rustle of the leafs on the trees and shelters around him. It unnerved him greatly, making his pelt prick like nettles.

However, on the other paw, a silent thrill beat in his chest. It felt so right, sneaking around like this and hiding in the shadows like a well-train fox, but also enjoying the wonders of the world grow out around round him.

The leafy shelters gave out a verity of scents ranging from bitter to very sweet, each excluding these wondrous scents as he passed them, the flowers calling him to return to somewhere warm and safe, urge him to remember something buried deep within.

However, the kit kept on his trek to his desired destination, trying to shake off the feelings cling to his mind and body that was distracting him; thoughts almost proven to dangerous when the kit had narrowly avoiding getting skewed by another thorny shelter, very much like his own.

The kit dodged quickly out of the misplaced shelter and sighing in relief, and looked back at the disaster that could have been. His eyes fixated on sharp thorns for a few heartbeats to long because the next thing he knew he was going face first through one of the many leafy shelters inhabiting this place.

Before he knew it the world around him turned into a mess of light bluish-green leaves, small white flowers, and finally brown from the dirt below him; until the kit found himself buried under leaves, stems, and dirt.

_Yuk!_The kit pushed himself to his paws and spat out the bitter leaves that had fallen in his mouth, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. All thoughts had left his mind at that moment as his heart beat quickly from the rush in adrenalin. The scents around him were reduced smell and taste now was dirt and the bitter taste of the leaves.

_Note to self; always keep you eyes in front of you at all times while running and your mind focused world around you rather then your own thoughts._The kit thought as he pulling himself out of the leafy shelter and shook of the fallen twigs, leaves, and dirt at had fallen on his pelt during the crash, then began licking furiously on one of his paws, trying to get rid of the mixer of dusty earth and the bitter taste of the leaves off his tongue. _Also never eat leaves! Yuk!_

Taking one last lick at his paw, he lower it pausing in his movements as a far off cry made it's voice known; resounding in his twitching ears. The noises and voices of those far off mysterious creatures from before came back to him louder and sharper then before, reminding him of why he was here in the first place. Their voices so strong and clear that it was almost, as if, they were right on the other side of this leafy shelter.

In an unconscious gesture, the kit brought his paw back up and rubbing it across lips, in a last cleansing movement, before getting up. With careful and quiet pawsteps, the kit made his way around the bush and poked his head from behind the leafy shelter, he saw was two fox-lengths away from the source of the noise and excitement.

As nervous tremor shook his body and light terror gripped his heart, the kit continued on advancing forwards with a trembling resolution and before he knew it, his paws that lead him to the final barrier between him and those creatures.

The leafy barrier had short gray leaves that grew together in groups of four with yellow flowers that had a peanut-shaped core and a yellow hood radiating in a faint buttery scent. The plant was definitely shorter that the rest of the pervious leafy shelters but was longer in width; almost three tails-lengths longer.

So short, that the kit had scrunch down so the brown creatures couldn't see him. Despite the fact that the kit was so tiny, that the short leafy shelter dwarfed his small, frail body.

_I'm so close!_The kit exclaimed hearing the yowls, squeals, and mews of the strange creatures. He heard a yowl and heard something zip over the sky above him. He looked up to see something green sailed across the sky, followed by a blur of brown. The brown blur sharpened and revealed one of those brown creatures jumping in to the air. The creature grabbed it with its mouth and land on the ground gracefully and disappearing behind the leafy barrier.

_Whoa! That was cool!_The kit exclaimed in pure awe, as a tingle of excitement flowed throughout his body. As he heard the pounding of paws going in the direction the flying brown creature came from followed by excited cheers or boos.

Curiously, the kit stood and began unconsciously padded back and forth along the leafy barrier, his paws tingled with restlessness, an unknown feeling welled in his chest, like a feeling of longing, and his mind was filled with hundred thoughts and questions.

_What are these creatures doing? What are they chasing? Is it some defenseless creature they killed? Or is it something else? Why are they doing it? Is this some sick ritual or a harmless game? If it were a harmless game, would they let me join? Or will they attack me for disturbing them? Do they know who I am? Where I come from? Are they related to those monsters? Can they help me at all? They don't look all that hostile from this distance. But, can I really trust them? _

He wondered with every pawstep, and stopped in his tracks on that thought right in the middle of the leafy barrier and turned his head towards the wall of leaves.

A yowl cried suddenly over on the other side of the leafy wall, followed by the quick pounding of paws from his right.

_It wouldn't hurt to see more what their doing, right? _

_Right!_The kit confirmed firmly, answering his own thought and placed both of his forepaws on the top of the leafy shelter. He quickly pushed himself upwards so he was stand and hesitantly lifted his head up until he was able to see across the leafy barrier to the ground ahead, but the kit immediately chickened out and ducked his head below the leafy barrier again; panting softly. As fear wormed its way into his mind, as if he heard a voice whispering, warning him of the dangers of being curiosity could to him. It was almost, as if, the voice was warning of events later on.

He didn't know how right that voice was! But curiosity was stronger than that voice, so the kit shook that thought and fear from his head and determinedly poked his head out again from behind the leafy barrier and saw. The. Bizarrest. Thing. Ever.

Eight of those brown creatures were divide up to two groups of four and seemed to take be taking turns attacking each other, while trying to gain possession of some green object or keep it within their possession. By batting the green thing with quick paws and mouths, never leaving the thing alone.

While doing this, they kept on running around from one side to the other in an endless cycle, around the open stretch of short, flattened grass. With a combination of fast paws, the tackling of bodies, the fury of teeth and sheathed claws, and a couple of flying paws. From time to time, one of the brown creatures made it to the end of one side of grassy plain and drove in-between two leafy shelters and the other brown creatures went crazy. Then they start the process all over again.

The kit looked on with wide eyes, trying to figure out for the life of him what in the world these creatures were doing. Cocking his head to the side causing his ears to follow his movement, the kit stared at the action in front of him in bewilderment. A single thought echoed in his head, _what the mouse? _Before taking notice more of the brown and tan fox-like creatures line up on the sidelines behind the combatants.

They sat opposite of where the kit was, but beyond the leafy shelters that enclosed the field, and cheering on the players of the maybe cruel, twisted, and bizarre game; as they were privy to the rules of whatever this was before them.

There were seven of those creatures all and though all looked the same to him as those agile, race forms on the battlefield and those two that lived in the world of white; and yet they all seemed so different as well.

They were lined up from the far left to the far right. Some sitting, some standing, and one were running rounded to and fro along the sideline.

Far to the kit's left was what it seemed to be a sitting male brown creature with ever-open wide-eyes and a sweet expression on his face as he switched his intention from the weird battle slash murder to the smaller creature next to him. He cheered at certain times but, more often then not, the male attention was solely on the small brown creature to the right of him.

The creature next to the wide-eyed male creature was what it seemed to be a sitting female creature that was cute and adorable, but instead of a smile to go along with cute face, there was miserable pout taking its place. She seemed to be complaining to the male creature half the time, taking no interest in the show in front of her.

After her, at about two tail lengths away, was two other brown creatures sitting really close each other. One of the brown creatures was male and was sitting up straight while looking down at the female creature below him with his green eyes with a in a warm gaze while softly licking her fur. The female below him laid her head on the male shoulder, sitting limply and with her eyes half closed. She looked on at the action in front her with a lazy gaze and looked like she was going to fall asleep in the next moment. When she almost looked like she would, the male creature would arouse her with soft nudges and whisper something softly and her ear.

The female would awaken with a start and look gaze up at the male and with a smile replied. Then continued to watch the action in front of her again, until she started to fall asleep again.

Watching this whole display, the kit started to get a weird feeling welling up in his chest, that he hadn't felt before. It felt hollow for some reason, like something was missing.

The kit gazed on with longing gaze for a while until his eyes saw some movement on the sidelines. Running from side to side was another male creatures, that didn't seem to be content on watching the action but wanted to be part of the action. He followed the green object and its players with great enthusiasm with fast paws. Loud cheers and chatter flew out of his mouth at a fast pace; a pace that matched his fast paws.

The two remaining brown sidelines sat and stood a tail length from the two other creatures, both were female.

One female was standing at seemed to be standing and yelling at the players for each movement, praising some for their actions and scolding others for theirs. She seemed to be so engrossed in the game that she didn't notice that she was irritating the female creature besides her. Sitting there quietly, watching the action being played before her in a passive eyes. As if she knew what the outcome of the game was.

The only show of irritation, the female creature showed was the small twitching of her ears and tail and the infrequent shift of her eyes and silent sighs, at her two energetic and rowdy companions acting like a pair of idiots.

Then a loud yowl cried out catching everybody's attention and all turned their gazes to the action on the field, and this caused the kit to follow suit.

He shifted his gaze back to the strange game to see, a sneaky male creature that stole the green object from small female creature during mid-play and passed it to a rather fast female creature with a spunky attitude. She ran energetically to the two leafy shelters only to be blocked by two other male creatures.

One of the male creatures stood stiffly and reserved in front of the oncoming female creature. His body and appearance screamed prim and proper.

While the other male stood his ground, determination was frozen on his face, untold daring spoke through his body, and a valiant gleam in his eyes; his appearance in all spoke of total fearlessness.

Both males made themselves up to be impenetrable wall against the charging female, but that didn't stop the female.

She kept on dashing forward and barreled on passed the two male creatures with unbridled courage, and knocking down the two males in the process.

The two brown male creatures glared at the female as she past them and struggled instantly to their paws again, and ran after female only to be stopped by two other brown creatures, a male and a female.

The male was the sneaky creature from earlier that seemed to employ an unhanded nature and the female with red eyes, was very steady, well balanced, and unlike her companion, show untold fairness. They blocked two male creatures, while the two male creatures tried to fight their way through the two-creature barrier.

While the two male creatures where busy, the fast brown female smirked as she looked back and broke into a muffled laughter. Most of laughter was being absorbed by green object in her mouth and the kit wondered if the female creature even noticed the danger she was giving herself.

_I mean she got that green thing crammed in her mouth! If she was taken by surprise or accidently tripped or breathed too deeply, she could accidently choke on it! This game isn't only violent, murderous, and cruel. It is also dangerous!_The kit thought as a shiver of fear shot through him, but he couldn't turn his head away from this brutal game.

The female creature turned her attention to back in front of her and stop laughing as she saw another male creature guarding the entrance between those two leafy shelters. Her eyes narrowed at the male creature with light green eyes at stood there with a calm and serene aura about him, that he wasn't the least afraid of the female creature charging towards him.

As the brown female neared the brown male, she stopped and spat the green thing out of her mouth, but immediately placed her paw over it. Squishing it a little. Which was weird, why give up your victory and mock someone because of your oncoming victory than actually do it and win.

_I guess she just mouse-brained. _

She stared at the male creature through her narrowed red eyes and spoken at to the male in front of her in a low tone, growling out each syllable.

"Hey Jadekit! Regretting now that you chose the wrong side!" The female creature yelled very heatedly at the green-eyed male, only to get no reaction at all from the male.

_Jadekit? _

"Your whole team is a bunch of mouse-brains!" The female creature taunted on, not noticing that the small female creature from earlier was creeping up on her from behind. "I mean, despite your team's effort and endless courage, we are beating your team eight mice to six mice, brother and we need only two more points to win"

"How's it feel to be moments away from losing, Jadekit? Feel bad for deserting your only family here? To choose to lose with those loser, rather then win with me and Garnetkit."

_Garnetkit?_

"I mean, between that stiff feather-brain, that dirty ink-hearted eve, and that muscled-brained eve; it's surprising they can handle their own paws…" The female kit continued to taunting and insulting Jadekit and his team on and on, while Jadekit stood there still. Not only not responding back to his sister's endless rant, but also seemed not to be effected by her rant either. In fact, it seemed like to the newborn kit, that Jadekit didn't seem to listening to his sister. Like he was blocking out the noise and by the look on his face, seemed to have experienced this more than once.

Jadekit's interest and focus seemed to be the green squishy thing, under his sister's paw. His eyes seemed to flicker subtlety from the green thing to his sister to approaching female. His green orbs connected with the small females and made small nod before shifting his graze to the ranting female.

A small smile graced the male's lips, when the small female creature stopped a fox-length away from the other two creatures. The small female shift her body into position by moving putting most of her weight on her hind legs and had her forepaws stretch out in front of her. Her eyes were trained on the green, squishy thing; a wide smile on her face; and shake her hindquarters in a readiness.

The smile seemed to startled ranting female enough to loss her voice momentary, as she looked confused by her brother's sudden happiness. It would have startled the watching kit, if he didn't see what was happening behind her.

The nameless kit watched in anticipation as he waited for the scene to play out, uninterrupted by the spunky female's teammates on the field because Jadekit's and the brown female's teammates were keeping them busy.

It only took a second before something happened.

"Oh, Diamondkit" Jadekit said calmly, looking at his sister, however from this distance the watching kit saw that he was looking over his sister's head and at his waiting companion. He could also see a strange glimmer in his light green eyes. Their eyes met for second in silent communication.

_Diamondkit?_

"What!" Diamondkit shouted tersely and glared at Jadekit through narrowed her eyes. Jadekit smile widened as she said this, and quickly nodded to his small teammate and spoke the next few words.

"Make that eight mice."

"Huh, WHAT!"

Right after Jadekit said those words, the small female creature came zipping forward at amazing speed and was in front of Diamondkit in a matter of moments; followed by a fast movement of paws and the small female whirled around Diamondkit and ran back in the direction she came in.

Her movements were so quick and fast, that the male kit's eyes only saw a blur instead of a creature. It took him a moon to finally notice that the green squishy was now in the small females smiling mouth instead off under Diamondkit's paw.

It seemed that Diamondkit finally notice too because she snapped out of her startled state and glared at her brother

"We're not finished with this!" She retorted at Jadekit before turning around and ran after the creature with the green squishy. As she ran away, Jadekit stood there, still smiling.

The small female ran as fast as her paws would allow her, as Diamondkit pursued. She speed passed the two teams of creatures still fighting each other and head down the field of short, crushed grass.

The kit watched as Diamondkit ran passed the group too, and yelled at her teammates, "I need a little help here, Garnetkit! Ratkit!"

The fast female creature continued forwards, not even once looking to see if her teammate had followed her.

It took her teammates a moment to untangle themselves from their previous contenders and ran until they were flanking Diamondkit.

"Garnetkit, go flank Cinderkit from the right! Ratkit, you flank Cinderkit from the left! I'll follow her from behind! And when you get close enough, tackle her to the ground and get the prey! Got it!" Diamondkit ordered quickly.

_Jadekit…Garnetkit…Diamondkit…Ratkit…Cinderkit...I wonder if my name is the same as theirs? Whoever I am._

"Got it!" Garnetkit cried out softly, while Ratkit just smirked darkly and both nodded at each other and took off after Cinderkit with Diamondkit following them from behind.

_Wait a second! Kit! Does this mean that they're the offspring of those monsters?_

Cinderkit's teammates seemed also picked on this because the quickly organized themselves and pursued Cinderkit's pursuers.

_I knew it!_The nameless kit exclaimed triumphantly, answering his own question_. I was right! There is no way for those creatures could change into those monsters could without being related to them!_

_Now I have to watch them more closely,_he thought as he watched the scene in front of him play out. Wide brown eyes stared on as he saw the young small brown creature, known now as Cinderkit, racing past the center of the field where he and his leafy shelter was located, with that green squishy thing in her mouth now.

The kit sighed, while concerned for Cinderkit and the poor thing clamped tight in between the female's jaws. _Why doesn't any of these monster's offspring realize that running with that thing in their mouths is a hazard!_

The young kitlooked at the green squishy in sympathy. _How could anybody treat at green creature so cruelly and not feel bad! They're just as bad as those other monster's offspring watching the whole thing! I hope the green squishy is doing all right._

The kit watched on as Cinderkit's tail bobbed as she ran freely towards the two leafy shelters unaware the plotting that was going on behind her; or that the other teams players where gaining up on her, ready to pounce.

The three plotting creatures, Diamondkit, Ratkit, and Garnetkit were running like their paws were on fire, but their movements were undetectable. Each one of their pawsteps were like silent whispers.

The three creatures were spread out, but ran together in a v formation with male creature, Ratkit, was coming from the upper right side and the red eyed female, Garnetkit, was coming out from upper left side. Following them from a behind them, in the gap between them, and about tail-length away was their spunky companion, Diamondkit.

Though in turn two guarding male creatures of Cinderkit were following them from behind as well. They were moving just as quickly, and just as silently as the group ahead of them. Their eyes were locked on the backs of their small teammate's pursuers.

The young kit watched on as Cinderkit started speeding up once she saw the two leafy shelters coming upon her. A joyous smile seemed to spread over her face and around the poor green squishy thing. Blissfully unaware of the over the oncoming attack.

It took a spit second before all three creatures speed up at once and was almost on her, they were only a few whisker-lengths away. Their eyes were cruelly on trained on their prey and began to pounce.

The newborn hid his head in the leaves, not wanting to see what would happen next. However, it never happened because, thanks to some holy beings and/or luck, that there was a sudden cry that came from the sidelines, making the kit look up again at the field.

"Watch out Cinderkit! Behind You!" One of the creatures somewhere on the side called out, causing the small female to turn her head and look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw the three opposition creatures gaining on her and that the female on her left was close enough to tackle her to the ground.

The kit watched on, as his heart was gripped in anticipation, as he saw Cinderkit turn her head back in front of her. The kit could just picture her heart beating fast like a hummingbirds wings and her eyes as big as stones, as she tried to outrun from her attack, but the kit knew it wouldn't work. Garnetkit would eventually get her.

Cinderkit seemed to notice this as well and instead of panicking the way he would, she relaxed the tension from her body. This seemed to lighten her body's movement and started to speed up and right at the moment that Garnetkit pounced, Cinderkit disappeared only to reappear on the right. Causing the bewildered Garnetkit to land hard on the ground below were Cinderkit use to be.

The similar reaction show on the kits own face, _Wow! How did she do that! Does she have secret powers? Does everybody have these powers? Do I have any of these powers?_He thought, amazed and stunned.

The sneaky male creature to growl angrily speed up and when he was a close distance, he pounced, but again Cinderkit disappeared again and reappeared somewhere else on the field again, causing him to crash into the ground.

"Damn it, Cinderkit. We said no special moves!" Ratkit yowled furiously, as he struggled to his paws and took off quickly for Cinderkit. Garnetkit quickly followed him in a matter of heartbeats.

Once again they tried the same strategy over and over, but each time tried Cinderkit disappeared and reappeared again in another area. During this game of pounce and evasion, Cinderkit's teammates were able to catch up with the action.

Garnetkit was taken out first, when the more nimble of the two, the stiff male tackled her to the ground and pinned her to the ground. Garnetkit went down with an oofh, slamming hard into the uncaring earth that was still wet from the storm last night. She struggled vainly to get out of the hold of the males hold, but soon gave in and sprawled out on the wet earth. The male creature holding her down quickly got off of her and ran off after the other two rivals. While Garnetkit, just land there, catching her breath.

The kit knew that from what he had seen of Garnetkit so far, a simple pinning wouldn't stop the red-eyed female, but with the entire running around, pouncing, and crashing had sapped her of her strength and stamina. So, she was out for this round.

Now it was just between Cinderkit, Ratkit, Diamondkit, and Cinderkit's two teammates.

It took only another few heartbeats before Ratkit went down. It happened right after the snaky creature missed tackling Cinderkit for the seventh time? Eighth time? He didn't know he lost track after the fourth time.

The sneaky male was in the process of getting up and moved a few pawsteps before; the fearless male creature slammed him down again to the ground. Although unlike Garnetkit, Ratkit still had had some fight in him.

The kit watched as both of the male creatures tussled. The fearless male trying to pin him down, while Ratkit struggled to get up from under him, each male trying to conquer each other in some way.

The kit noticed during this struggle, that both males had these dark auras about them. The fearless one dark aura was a faint dull glow, while the sneaky one had a dark, sinister aura. As if they came areas that lived in the shadows or grew up in places with deceitful nature.

He also noticed that because of this scuffle, Ratkit was preoccupied with his opponent. Narrowing down the pursuers to only just Diamondkit on the opposing team pursuing Cinderkit and the stiff male on Cinderkit's side was pursing the female creature that was pursing Cinderkit.

The kit watched them racing towards the two leafy shelters and the male creature guarding it. Cinderkit seemed to be desperately trying to get Diamondkit off her tail by using the same technique as before, but it each time she would disappear and reappear, Diamondkit would just catch up with her again no matter where she reappeared. The kit, himself, could see her desperation was due to the fact that she was so close to those shelters that even him, standing on the sidelines, could even taste it.

She kept on sending her teammate desperate looks each time she looked back, but it seemed that her partner was have trouble distracting because it seemed that every time Cinderkit used the ploy, Diamondkit would move to follow her, causing her partner to have trouble attacking with all the movement.

Also it seemed to the kit, even from this distance, that she was at a lost to know what she was supposed to do and had a resigned look on her face. Before something dawned on her like epiphany had finally stuck her, and her face changed from one of despair to a one of gleeful determination; a smirk making itself known on her face amongst the green squishy in her mouth and shot forwards.

The kit eyes widened, as Cinderkit speed up once again, but this time she was a complete blur with white trail following her. Leaving both her partner and Diamondkit in the dust.

"Oh, you think you're so fast! You'll never be fast as me!" Diamondkit hissed and speed up without any restraint, her paws pounding the ground below. Its like she wasn't even effected by the whole disappear reappear thing from before, while the male creature took off after her, desperately to catch up with her.

The next events happened in a half a heartbeat, so fast, so much of a blur that it took the kit a moon to realize what just happened.

Right as the blur, known as Cinderkit, was reaching the goal and victory was in her sight, until Diamondkit, who had finally caught up with her came up, from behind her. Grinning wickedly and teeth barred as she launched herself at Cinderkit. It seemed like it was all over for the small female, until another blurs came quickly out of nowhere and leaped into the air and like a missile crashed into her causing both to fall to the earth in a collapsed heap, pinning Diamondkit underneath them. Like a trees falling on one another.

This gave Cinderkit a free line to the two shelters were this rather vigilant male creature sat guard the entrance. As the blur reached the guarding male, the male creature stood, paws out reached. The blur jumped, the white trail following her, and sailed over the guard and land on the ground beyond the shelters.

There was a long stretch of silence like the world around the kit had frozen in place. Only the sound that was heard was a wind softly blowing through the leafy shelters and the trees in the distance, rustlings the newly growing leaves that hung on them, skimming its way across the grass, echoing off of the rock formation around him, and weaving its way though his and the rest of the creatures' furs.

A loud cheer cried out over the silence, bringing everyone back in the area back to life. The world was then full of loud cheering, squeals, and the running paws.

The kit watched on as all of Cinderkit's teammate came over to congratulate her, well all except Jadekit, who sat in between his team's two leafy shelters with a big smile plastered on this face; watching his teammates celebrate from a distance.

While Diamondkit, Garnetkit, and Ratkit found their way back to their paws, glaring darkly at the current winners.

"Yes! Eight mice to eight mice! We might actually win this time!" The fearless male exclaimed, jumping up and down like a hyper Sponik.

"Yes, StarClan is finally shining on us." The formal male stated with a satisfactory smirk on his face.

"Thanks, Dovekit! Skykit! I couldn't have done it without it you! You're the best eves a kit could ask for!" Cinderkit replied enthusiastically, her eyes glowing in the pride, "I know if we keep this up! Our Clan should win with pride!"

"The only thing your Clan will get is dishonor! You muscle-brain!" Ratkit hissed, as he padded over to prey-winners. Garnetkit and Diamondkit, leaving their gate-guard sitting in between the two leafy shelters, quickly followed after him. "Your just a mouse-hearted cheater!"

"What! We won this round, as clearly as the sun is round! You mouse-brain!" Dovekit fearlessly growled facing Ratkit, "Are your eyes that green!"

"Cinderkit broke the code, so your victory didn't count!" Ratkit yowled, his tail lashed, his fur bustling as he glaring at Dovekit though narrowed eyes.

"And what code was that?" Skykit asked calmly, despite the pressure starting to building all around him.

"She used a special move twice in the fight! Every eve saw that!" Diamondkit shout out in agreement, "and from what the code says, that wasn't allowed!"

"From what I remember, the code stated that 'during the round, no special moves should be used to hurt on either Clans," Dovekit retorted back, "and clearly wasn't using it to hurt, but to help herself. There is any code against that!"

"Like I would believe the word of fox-hearted, code-breaking rogue!" Ratkit snarled, "I am not mouse-brained!"

"You must be! Because I specifically remember a few sand-spraying tactics during the first few round; if my moves should be discounted, than those few rounds should be forfeited too!" Cinderkit snapped.

"Oh! Isn't Cinderkit smart." Garnetkit purred innocently, "She's smart for a muscle-brain, that's for sure!" The red-eyed female said and started laughing, she so teammates all joined in.

The nameless kit watched the cruelly that was going on in front of him from a distance and stared in shock of the words that were being said. The first team, what they called themselves again…A Clan? Was just defending their win, and being so grow up about it. While all the other Clan seemed to take pride in taunting and making hurtful comments.

The kit thought that Diamondkit was mean from the way she treat Jadekit, but it seemed like her teammates were just as or maybe more crueler than her.

He was also shocked by Garnetkit's actions just now. He thought that she was a creature that was fair and unbiased, but from what he just heard. She wasn't. Though he wasn't the only one shocked by this, Cinderkit looked stunned at the red-eyed creature.

"Cinderkit" Skykit murmured as they all watched her stunned expression turn to firm, serious look. Her eyes focused on Garnetkit with intention.

"Garnetkit." A male voice called, as light green-eyed creature head over to the group. As the male creature approached, the kit could see an angry gleam in his eyes in the normally peaceful features.

"Ah! And the traitor finally joins in the battle!" Diamondkit purred, as her brother stopped in the large group.

"Stop it you three. You-" Jadekit started to respond until the was abruptly stopped by Cinderkit with her tail.

"Jadekit. Leave this to me." Cinderkit spoke sternly and her eyes focused on the three creatures in front of her, but gaze mainly stayed on Garnetkit. "This is between me and her."

It seemed like someone turned a stone in Cinderkit, she didn't seem like the same small, passionate creature from before. She was staring a Garnetkit like she was prey and that was something that truly scared the kit.

It truly scared him that these creatures were so unpredictable, so many of these creatures seemed like one thing one heartbeat and different in another. These creatures were so filliped; it made him worry if he could even trust these creatures with his tail, much less his being. But then again the fox-like male from the white world made it incredibly clear that it was possible.

Oh WHY did he even think of leaving his thorny shelter in the first place!

_Oh right…those two creatures from the white world…_ the scared kit thought bitterly, watching the scene in front of him escalate. He could just feel the hostilely radiating from that group from here.

"But Cinderkit-" Jadekit implored quickly, trying to stop the fight that was to come, but the rest of the words seemed to have frozen, when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Jadekit, you need to let me handle this. This eve has insulted me and though me, my Clan. She needs to be taught a lesson." Cinderkit spoke calmly, her eyes piercing his intently before turning back to her opponent.

"So it's a fight you want." Garnetkit mewed quietly with a neutral face and thought the idea of a fight for a heartbeat, before replying, "Sounds good to me."

"But…"

"Jadekit. Let her do it." Skykit mewed softly.

"Skykit!" Jadekit exclaimed, startled by the stiff creature's reply.

"I know my Clan is usually against fighting and all for peace and freedom, but we will fight if pushed to" Skykit spoke smoothly, as he stared calmly at Jadekit. "But, Cinderkit is different. Her heritage is strongly linked with honor and pride, and her fight-spirit; and to let Garnetkit insult her and get away with its unacceptable."

"But Skykit, Cinderkit is a level 5 going against my sister a level 7" Jadekit stated trying to reason with Skykit. "She wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Skykit chirped, "Cinderkit, herself, even knows it."

"That why-"

"Why does she still want to fight?" Skykit answered Jadekit's half-asked question. "Because, though the odds are against her, her heart and soul is crying out for retribution while her spirit is calling out for combat. Just like her ancestors before her. Plus is in her nature to fight someone, one matter how outmatched she is, to prove that she's stronger than them."

"Yeah! She can handle it, Jadekit!" Dovekit said grinning wildly, "Besides I can't wait to see one of those three be put in their places! Let the paws fly! Is all I have to say."

"Dovekit, you're just saying that because they have put you in your place one too many times" Skykit stated calmly. "Despite you level".

"Why you!" Dovekit hissed and darkly glared at Skykit only to see an amused glint in the creature's eyes. "Shut up!" The fearless male growled, obviously not sharing in his teammates humor, his ears flatting themselves to his head.

Jadekit sighed and seemed to shift his gaze to Cinderkit, standing strongly besides him with eyes a blaze. "Cinderkit, are you sure of this"

Cinderkit nodded, her eyes not leaving Garnetkit's red ones.

"Fine" Jadekit sigh, shaking his head in disapproval, "Just don't get yourself hurt."

"Oh, when this fight ends, it won't be me who's hurt." The small female purred, padding forwards.

"Like you could beat me, you muscle-brain" Garnetkit mewed confidently as she also padded forward.

They met each other in the center and were a tail-length space left between them and immediately both drop into fighting stances. Standing tall, their bodies tense. Cinderkit had her right forepaw and hind leg a pawstep in front of her left ones and leaned back on them a little. She had a fierce, yet calm expression planted on her face, while Garnetkit stood there like stonewall. Her body was ridged and unmoving, her small muscles bunching up under her pelt, and stony expression over the red-eyed female's face.

_Great StarClan! They're actually going to fight here! Are they that blood thirsty as their monster elders!_The kit exclaimed in terror, fighting the urge to back away and turn tail. _I was right! They are just smaller, least freighting versions of the monsters, but they all seem to share the same soul!_

_Oh StarClan help me if they find me hiding here!_With that thought, the nameless kit finally lost his resolve and dropped from his perch on the leafy shelter; backing away from the gray leafy shelter quickly fear, shaking his back and forth in a slow pace.

He stopped only a tail-length until he saw the wall of the leafy shelter in front of him. The kit picture in his mind one of those small monster creatures come charging through that leafy barrier in a bloody-lust rage. Its murderous eyes locked on to his small, fragile frame.

Whimpered at the thought and took one shaking pawstep back, eyes drawn wide as a strong wind roared in the silent tension, sending the kit losing balanced and falling on to his belly. In fear, the kit's body instantly drew in towards itself like a turtle does when its frightened.

He pulled his paws into his chest and belly and ducking his head towards his chest; eyes clenched tight. Trying to make himself small as possible. His tail lay limp over the grassy ground bellow and his ears flatted out over his small head; only to lift slightly in the next heartbeat when he didn't hear the any pawsteps run towards him.

The kit relaxed for a bit in relief before a thought occurred to him._ What in the moon's name is the StarClan?_

The kit tensed again as the kit heard was a bunch of paws padding forwards but was relived when they seemed to head towards the already large group, to get a closer what was going on. He heard a mixture of excited whispers, fretful mews, and young voices cheering one creature or the other on. In a few heartbeats the voices got louder egging on the two female creatures.

Over this noise, the kit tensed again after he heard a growl come from Garnetkit and the scuffling of paws raking the grass below her. The wind picked up for a heartbeat, it howled as it ruffled through the trees, the leafy shelters, and grass.

It was then that the kit heard a loud battle cry come from Garnetkit, followed by the charging of heavy paws on the ground below and the skidding of lighter paws way from the heavy-set paws. A howl cried again as charged at the light paws only to have the light paws to skirt the attack again. The heavy paws tried again only get the same result.

"Good pawwork there Cinderkit, but to actually beat me you must actually attack me" Garnetkit breathed, there was obvious frustration in her voice.

"You want me to attack you" Cinderkit replied calmly, "So be it."

The feeling in the air changed right then, the tense feeling that had been there a few heartbeats before had spike up; enough that the kit's fur pricked at the sensation.

There was dangerously low growl followed quick light paws launching forwards at a neck-breaking speed; there was a strong pressure building over there along with the feeling of unbridled determination.

The kit cowered behind the leafy shelter couldn't take it anymore. The tension and uncertainly was killing him.

_This is just like back in my thorny shelter!_ No! It felt exactly like he was still hidden in his thorny shelter. It felt like he never left it. The only difference was that he was out in the open and that there weren't any thorns protecting him now. Even now he waited for something to come rushing in and kill him. The more he thought about the more dark thoughts entered his mind and the darker and freighting thoughts began to emerge in his terrified mind, it didn't take long for THAT dark memory to reemerge.

The memory of his first sight came crashing, full force into his thoughts. Bits and pieces of that night flashing before his eyes rapidly.

~_The colors yellow, red, and blue~_

_~The endless silence devoid of nature ~_

_~Rough, rock ground scraping his paws ~_

_~The cold air ~_

_~The glowing figures contrasting the dark, shadowed background ~_

_~Hellish fire ~_

_~Sea monsters ~_

_~Yellow blades coursing with electricity ~_

_~Imposing, horrid figures multiplying quickly ~_

_~Monsters surrounding him from all angles ~_

_~No Escape. ~_

_~A terrified scream;_

_~A sobbing wail. ~_

_~The monsters converging together towards him;_

_~Cold dark eyes staring down him through narrow muzzles.~_

_~They're low growls echoed through the silence. ~_

_~Their big, white sharp teeth gleaming,_

_~Their huge frames,_

_~Huge paws,_

_~Sharp long claws clicking against the solid ground. ~_

_~Coming right towards him,_

_~In circling him,_

_~Trapping him. ~_

The kit whimpered miserably, desperately trying to block the images. _Why? Why me! _He cried internally, as those images not only failed to stop, but also picked up. Flicking before his eyes in a quick precession.

The kit lay there trembling in fear and agony, praying that it would just all stop. Ever since his birth, this whole world was filled with nothing with fear, confusion, terror, uncertainty, false assurance, and distrust. At every turn; he was met with what he already knew. The horrible truth of what he wished was just a bad nightmare and not reality. However, it seemed like this was the reality and the whole world was filled with nothing but those monsters, violence, cruelty, darkness, cold, uncaring, and dread. If this is what the world around him was like, then he definitely didn't want to be part of it.

_Why can't everything just end! Please!_ The kit thought, sobbing quietly from behind the leafy shelter and slowly cutting himself off from the world. He was to far gone to hear what happened the next, but his senses still pick up on every little noise, every little feeling, and every little scent of what was happening beyond the leafy shelter, regardless what going on in his mind in his mind.

#: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #:

A loud wail sounded suddenly, followed by quick paws.

"Wait!" A young voice cried out, a sweet smell lingered in the area, quickly intervening in the fighting causing the light paws to skid to a stop.

"What!" Cinderkit and Garnetkit shouted furiously. The tension in the air build again, but it was now it focused on the new voice.

The creature with the voice came to halt and stood panting, "Wait" the male voice wheezing.

"You…ou… pant .. You ...can… pant… you ... can't … pant… fight…pant… here!" The sweet scented male panted, out of breath. "Wait a few heartbeats!"

The next few heartbeats were full of panting before the male creature composed himself again.

"You can't fight here." The male creature mewed sternly, "Cinderkit. Garnetkit. What you were about to do was wrong and-"

"Applely" A sweet voice whined, "Applely, please!" The cute voice pleaded.

"Hush, Cue." Applely voice seemed to shift to the side and spoke in a soft and soothing voice to the cute voice, "Just wait a heartbeat."

"But… " Cue whimpered.

"Hush" Applely mewed soothingly.

"Humph!"

"Now…" Applely shifted back and his voice went back to a stern voice, before becoming confused, "What?"

"Applekit. Why did you stop our fight?" Cinderkit questioned insistently, and growled, "I was about to reclaim my honor."

"Yah! And I was about to show that GraniteClan is superior to FistClan" Garnetkit mewed.

"Like rock and ground COULD beat fists," Cinderkit hissed. "I will win."

Tension filled the air again.

"Mouse dung!" Garnetkit retorted heatedly, the sound of something scratching against the ground was heard, "the season that fists wins, it's the day the sun goes out!"

"Well see about that!" Cinderkit yowled; light paws ran cross the ground.

"Cinderkit! Garnetkit! Kits! Stop this at once!" Applekit yelled sternly, the light paws skidded to a stop. "You eves know better!"

"But!" Both Cinderkit and Garnetkit tried to plead, but stopped for some reason.

"Shush!" Applekit hissed, "I heard that enough from my sister…" He grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Cue squeaked.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Applekit continued on, ignoring his sister's cry.

"…" "…"

"Now! As I was say!" Applekit said commandingly, "You eves know better! You know that fight on this ground is forbidden!" The sweet smelling creature scolded.

"But we aren't…" Garnetkit got out before immediately trailing off.

"We aren't what! Part of a Clan!" Applekit hissed, "Have you forgotten! Skykit! What does the Code say!" The sweet voice demanded.

"Ah…that the KitClan territory is a natural zone. It is forbidden for any Clan to fight on, round, under, or above it." The formal male voice wavered slightly.

"Thank you, Skykit." Applekit spoke sweetly, before his voice became commanding again, "Any Clan! You to do you two have bees for brains!"

"…" There was a slight gasp, before the clicking of teeth was heard.

"Whether we are or aren't a Clan, I don't give a Rattata's tail! We still are not allowed to fight here! On this forbidden ground! Do you two eves fully understand this."

"…"

"I said 'Do you two eves get it!"

"Yes! Applekit!" "Yes! Applekit!"

"Good," Applekit spoke calmly and happily. "Now why don't we all return to the game at paw?"

"Now Cue, what were you say before?" Applekit asked sweetly, padding away and was followed by soft paws and complains.

Silence hung heavy in the air for a few heartbeats before the scuffling of many paws was heard, heading in different directions and soft mummers of the creatures.

"Uuuummm. Soooo where were we?" A soft-spoken voice called out.

"Ermmm…I think our Clan just score right?" Jadekit answered questionably, "So that makes that score eight mice to eight mice."

"Unless anyone has any objections?" Dovekit growled tersely.

There was silence, tension, and dark aura permeating in air from the direction that Applekit was going.

A soft, heated discussion broke out in aggravated debate and cursing between Garnetkit, Diamondkit, that soft-spoken voice, and Ratkit. There was low irritable, disapproving hiss followed by silence and sigh.

"No" Ratkit calmly said, feeling the dark aura intensify from somewhere far. "We don't have any objections. As long as there is no more special moves being used." The dark creature said sharply.

The dark aura disappeared.

Brief silence took hold before there was a quick response.

"We agree," Skykit answered, "As long as you follow it as well." He added sternly, a dark glare was felt.

"WHY YOU!" Ratkit hissed in rage, followed by heavy pawstep.

The dark aura returned.

"Uuum…Ratkit?" The soft-spoken voice asked warily.

"WHAT!" Ratkit screeched, turning his rage to the soft-spoken creature.

"Uuum" the inaudible sound was heard from soft-spoken voice sounded hesitant and the dark aura was there before turned malevolent.

Ratkit squeaked, feeling the brunt of this violent aura.

"No! We won't!" Ratkit said shakily, the dark aura vanished. "Almondkit!" He called out urgently.

"What?" The soft-spoken voice of Almondkit questioned, almost sounding dense.

"Go get the prey, Shade!" Ratkit ordered.

"Huh"

"You let down the Clan, Shade. So it's your turn to get the prey." Ratkit hissed.

"Mm-hum" Almondkit sounded in confirming tone, followed by very light pawsteps just barely ghosting the ground.

It was then that the normalcy returned to felid the again.

Sounds of chattering voices filled the air.

Some boasting.

Some laughing.

There were joyful voices. Whiny voices. Loud voices. Soft voices. Playful voices. Kind voices. And taunting voices as well.

But even through normalcy was restored; the hiding, cowering kit is refused to acknowledge it. He was too rapt up in his own mind to care.

#: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #: #:

The kit whimpered as a soft breeze gentle caressed his small body, as if it was trying to comfort it him.

The kit further pressed his body into the ground bellow and shrived. His eyes clenched tight, his tail lying limp on the ground, and ears pinned to the floor.

_Why?_The kit called softly in his mind, _Why can't I have a little bit of comfort?_He wailed.

_Those creatures out there are violent and cruel, but they at least had someone that loved them when they opened their eyes. They probably had warmth and comfort. They also probably had someone there for them. A mother, there to hold and care for them; a father, there to protect them from harm; and put food in their bellies._The kit mewed, rubbing his empty belly against the ground in discomfort.

_They probably never felt lost or confused or scared about the world around them. They probably never lived in fear for their own lives. They probably didn't enter the world and be greeted with terror and uncertainly. They were never felt so alone from the start. They didn't feel like the world was a cold and uncaring place. They are and will never be me!_The kit cried, stifling his whimpers with one of his paws. The breeze once again pick up, its invisible paws raking at his back before disappearing again as it came.

_I wonder if I left here, there would be a more pleasant place to live and grow in? _The kit thought questionably, the thought halting those dark thoughts.

_Would that safe and warm? Or would it be the same? _He thought, pushing his head up again and open his eyes to world again. He didn't see any monsters in front of him, only the gray leaf barrier that grew rooted to the grassy floor ahead of him.

_Is there a place where I can trust? _The kit thought hopefully, watching the wind softly play with the leaves and yellow flowers hanging on the plant.

_Should I try? I wonder…?_The kit's train of thought was cutoff as wind sharply rose, crying out in a loud roar as it pulled at the leaves and flowers on the leafy shelter. Heard under the fierce howl of the wind, sounded a shrill cry of one of the creatures followed by the feeling of something soft landing on his head, hitting his forehead and then hitting the grassy ground in front of him with a soft thump.

The kit startled looked down and saw a green squishy thing lying right in front of him.

He stared blankly at it for a heartbeat, before the thing actually registered in his mind.

_So this was the thing that those creatures were playing with. _He thought as he continued to stare at it, waiting to see if the green creature was alive.

He laid the studying the creature under great scrutiny to see why those creatures would use it as a toy. Thought the more he saw, the more that stranger the creature became. Actually it was the strangest creature he had seen in his three suns being alive. There were multiple things he saw, but there were a few characteristics that made it not seem like a creature at all.

It didn't have a head, or paws for that matter. It didn't have a tail, eyes, ears, a nose or a mouth; which was weird because didn't you need those to live.

It didn't seem to be breathing, moving, or doing anything for that matter.

What kind of creature was this green round sphere?

Investigating it further, it kit cautiously brought out one of his paws from under him a carefully poked at the green thing with his paw.

The green thing felt was surprising soft and springy, it also yielded to his touch. It felt very familiar to him.

Keeping his paw planted on it he rolled it towards him with his paw and sniffed at it. It actually didn't smell like a creature at all, it had more of plant smell of it. It smelled green and fresh like the plants around him. The only scents of living, breathing creature on it was of the brown creatures playing with earlier. It actually smelled familiar to him as well.

He took a closer look at it than before. It was green and soft. It seemed to consist small leaves and thin wiry stems. Actually it looked a lot like…

_My bedding_. He thought dumbstruck, before a scorching hot embarrassment flood through his body over his mistake. Why didn't he see this earlier? Was it his sight? Or was it because he too suspicious or terrified of those creature that he thought that badly of all their actions?

_They could still of choked themselves on it. _The kit grumbled silently, then froze as he heard the voices and paws of the creatures coming closer towards.

He heard one of the female creatures, which sounded like Diamondkit complaining loudly about how Skykit hit the moss ball; they called prey, too high again and how he did it on purpose.

The Dovekit retorted that there was no way that Skykit knew that the wind was going to pick up at that moment. To which Garnetkit argued that Skykit was part of the – FeatherClan? That he should know when the breeze was picking up because his clan element was air!

Wait! What's the "FeatherClan?" Or what where "Clans" for that matter? First they referred to the groups they were in as "Clans" in the game they were playing. Then they started talking like they were from "separate Clans" referring to "KitClan," they said they were in now, and then of "FistClan," "some rock and ground Clan," and now of "FeatherClan." Were these two related in someway? They also seem to be used these "Clans" as way to dividing themselves up and ranking people based on these "Clans." Also based on these "Clan" they could control elements like THE AIR! It was just all so confusing.

"…So by your logic, Skykit would have known exactly when every time the wind did something, just because his clan can control and use the element?" Dovekit questioned.

"Obliviously!" Diamondkit huffed, glad that someone saw this as well. "It happened more then once during the rounds, so he's obliviously cheating!"

"Do you know how mouse-brain that sounds?" Dovekit replied dryly. "Just because his Clan's element is the air, one that only their _warriors_ know how to use and control. Doesn't mean that he can predict each and every breeze that comes…" Dovekit explained surly as he paws padding close to where Diamondkit's voice was coming from and whispered saucily to her where he was right besides her, "Gemstone."

Then the sound of a soft thump was heard followed by an irritable hiss from Diamondkit and laughter broke out from Dovekit

"Get away from me! You filthy, fox-hearted excuse for an eve!" Diamondkit hissed, as Dovekit skirted a pawstep back laughing all the way.

"I mean it sounds just as mouse-brained as you having the power to predict each time the ground moves or when a pebble falls off the Stone stage!" Dovekit purred, his laughter dying down into a quiet chuckle. "Like a kit could do that!"

"Like anyone would believe the word of a silver-tongue!" Garnetkit hissed angrily in agreement with her sister.

"Yessss. Who would trust one such as sinister as him!" Ratkit purred darkly, chuckling to himself.

"Its that like a mouse calling a shrew small" Cinderkit murmured to herself with a sigh, before mewing out loud. "Guys, weren't we in the middle of a game."

"The muscle-brain is right for once," Garnetkit mewed in agreement, ignoring the soft growl she got from the kit she just insulted.

"I'll go get it!" Diamondkit energetically offered so quickly and sounded so enthusiastic, that nameless kit was startled by the sudden personality changed. "I'll go get the prey!" She changed for a cruel and condescending creature to a energetic and positively nice sounded creature in the wave of a mouse's tail; that it made his head spin. But what made his head spin even more was that none of these creature though this was out of the ordinary.

_These creatures are the weirdest and bizarrest creatures I have seen in my three sunrise of living_. The nameless kit thought to himself, as he listen to Diamondkit's paws scraping before taking off on her paws, running like lighting towards him. She hummed gleefully to herself as she ran.

"Sister!" Garnetkit yelled as she took off after her.

"Diamondkit" Jadekit sighed as he took off after them.

_Will I ever get this world? _The nameless kit sighed, before he tense up again. _Wait a mouse! She's going to get the prey. Which is right in front of me._

_OH NO! StarClan help me! _Was the last thought that entered the kit's head before she ran right through leafy shelter and right towards him.

* * *

**Moves used (in order of appearance):**

**Agility (Normal): **Supportive

** Quick Attack (Normal)**: Supportive

**Thanks for all the Story Alerts ****and Favorites readers and to new readers as well you are what keeps me writing.**

Also, now Diptereon has made its appearance in this story, though not phsyical. If you want to see what Diptereon look like go to link posted on my profile.

Diptereon's creator is Saturngrl. I just brought them to life.

Thank you for reading and please review. I like hearing from you, my readers.


End file.
